


Play the list

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Spells & Enchantments, Wizards
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 57,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una Congrega di maghi si stabilisce a Beacon Hills e uno di loro si invaghisce di Stiles. Per poter "giocare" con lui gli lancia un incantesimo ma il capo della Congrega riesce a modificarlo, almeno in parte, e Derek si ritrova piacevolmente coinvolto nella faccenda.<br/>Una casa isolata, una stanza dei giochi, Mago Merlino con frustino e manette e una lista lunga quasi un mese. Il tutto mentre il branco deve affrontare l'ennesima invasione mutante e nessuno è a conoscenza di quello che sta succedendo a Stiles. Tranne Lydia, perché Lydia sa sempre tutto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A/M

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è nata per il Sillabario di Mari di Challenge. Ovviamente non sono riuscita a finirla in tempo per quell'iniziativa, soprattutto perché alla fine della fiera è lunga più del doppio di quello che avevo preventivato, perciò ho deciso di riciclarla per il Big Bang. Sì, quest'anno ce l'ho fatta! *_*  
> Essendo stata plottata per il Sillabario, si divide in 26 parti, più o meno lunghe. Il filo conduttore è il BDSM: io vi ho avvisati, poi non venite a lamentarvi ^_^  
> Scrivere questa storia è stato molto più complicato di quanto avevo immaginato. Ci sono voluti giorni di ricerche per trovare tutti gli elementi, e quando arriverete alla lettera Q capirete che non sempre ho avuto successo. E poi ci sono state le ricerche sui vari giochi, perché va bene dare libero sfogo alla fantasia, ma non è comunque bello scrivere troppe fesserie.  
> Il risultato è questo: quasi 58k parole di porn, più o meno spinto, divise in due capitoli, perché l'AO3 dice che sono troppe da pubblicare tutte insieme. E una mezza idea per un possibile seguito, ma non ditelo a nessuno ^__^  
> Ora la pianto di ciarlare a vuoto e vi lascio alla storia, con un piccolo suggerimento: cliccate sui titoli dei mini capitoli se volete vedere con cosa si sono divertiti Derek e Stiles.
> 
> P.s.: un enorme grazie a phoenix_bellamy (Akira14 qui su AO3) per aver scelto di omaggiare al mia storia con un bellissimo fanmix che potete trovare [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5223716)

[1\. Anello fallico](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zp85h8e5znxzmq3/anello%20fallico.jpg?dl=0)  
Quando la Congrega si era trasferita a Beacon Hills, Stiles lo aveva detto che quella gente avrebbe portato problemi. E no, non era razzismo, il suo, cosa di cui era stato nemmeno troppo velatamente accusato, né tantomeno paura, come aveva malignamente insinuato qualcuno. Era semplice buonsenso! Quella gente poteva fare magie. Magie vere, non come quelle semplici cose da druidi di Deaton, senza offesa per il loro emissario. Potevano deviare una pallina da lacrosse che stava per entrare in rete, potevano far scomparire i tuoi vestiti o addirittura trasformarti in una puffola pigmea, se solo ne avessero avuto voglia. Senza contare che andare in giro tutti vestiti di pelle, fibbie e borchie durante l'estate californiana era chiaramente sintomo di un grave squilibrio mentale.  
Ma qualcuno lo aveva forse ascoltato? Ovviamente no! Perché dare retta a Stiles? In fondo, aveva avuto ragione solo quelle tre o quattro volte in cui aveva salvato la vita a tutti quanti.  
E qualcuno si era forse preoccupato per lui quando uno di quegli sciroccati aveva cominciato a seguirlo ovunque come il peggiore degli stalker? O quando quel tizio aveva iniziato a fargli delle avances talmente spinte da far arrossire perfino Jeff Stryker? Ancora una volta, la risposta giusta era no. Si erano limitati a battergli qualche pacca sulle spalle – quell'anima candida di Scott – fare qualche battuta di dubbio gusto – quell'idiota di Jackson che poteva anche restarsene dall'altra parte dell'oceano – fargli gli auguri – Danny e Ethan che vedevano cuoricini gay ovunque – e consigliargli di rifiutarlo gentilmente ma con fermezza – Lydia, che in quanto a esperienza in materia non era seconda a nessuno. Tutti gli altri lo avevano per lo più ignorato.  
Se qualcuno lo avesse ascoltato e si fosse preoccupato, anche solo un po', per lui e per la sua sicurezza, in quel momento Stiles non si sarebbe ritrovato in quella situazione. Con un dannatissimo cock ring incantato che non si toglieva in nessun modo e che lo stava facendo impazzire. E con Lydia che lo aveva messo letteralmente all'angolo per sapere che diamine gli stava succedendo in quei giorni.  
Ora, quello che gli stava succedendo era davvero molto semplice da spiegare: un pazzo psicopatico maniaco sessuale che, guarda caso, sapeva fare magie voleva farlo diventare il suo giocattolino sessuale e gli aveva lanciato un incantesimo, sotto forma di anello di metallo che gli stringeva la base del pene. Quello che era complicato era capire come liberarsene, e liberarsi anche della spiacevole sensazione di averlo sempre in tiro e di non potersi sfogare, senza dover diventare lo schiavetto di quel bastardo.  
Lydia gli mollò uno scapaccione dietro la testa e gli diede dell'idiota, cosa che Stiles era assolutamente certo di non meritare, poi lo caricò sulla sua auto e lo portò al locale di proprietà del capo della Congrega. Andava dato credito ai due bestioni che facevano la guardia alla porta che si rifiutarono di farli entrare, visto che erano minorenni, ma Lydia li minacciò di mettersi urlare e, seriamente, nessuno voleva sentire una banshee urlare.  
Così, Kevin Underwood, capo della prima Congrega riconosciuta di Beacon Hills, e Stiles non mancava mai di ricordare che era stata riconosciuta da loro stessi e poi imposta al resto del mondo, li ricevette e ascoltò la loro storia. Poi imprecò e ordinò al bestione che li aveva accompagnati da lui di trovargli l'idiota che aveva combinato quel macello e di portarlo da lui. Solo dopo qualche minuto, quando aveva ritrovato un minimo di calma, si rivolse di nuovo a Stiles con espressione grave.  
"Non posso annullare l'incantesimo" esordì.  
Stiles lo guardò sconvolto. Lydia, invece, gli lanciò uno sguardo che diceva che poteva diventare molto pericolosa quando si arrabbiava.  
"Ma posso modificarlo" si affrettò ad aggiungere Underwood. "L'anello può essere rimosso solo dal tuo Dom, ma avrai la possibilità di scegliere da te chi sarà. Se pensassi che potesse esserti d'aiuto mi proporrei io stesso ma..."  
"Non se ne parla!" dichiarò Stiles. Quell'uomo era bello come il peccato, ma il solo pensare di mettersi nelle sue mani gli faceva venire i brividi, e non di piacere.  
"Lo immaginavo. Farò un altro incantesimo, questa volta su tutta la città, per risvegliare le personalità dominanti e sottomesse ancora latenti, in modo da darti più possibilità di scelta."  
"E per darla anche a voi, giusto?" si inserì Lydia.  
"Touché! Ammetto che avevo già intenzione di farlo" scrollò le spalle il mago, come se non ci fosse nulla di strano nei suoi propositi.  
"Non mi pare una buona idea portare alla luce certi istinti" commentò Stiles.  
"Ti prego di non confondermi con l'idiota che ti ha messo nei guai. Questa, ora, è anche la mia città e non farei mai nulla per metterla in pericolo. L'incantesimo risveglierà solo le persone che avranno l'attitudine a giocare in modo sicuro. Tutti gli altri, invece, avranno una specie di bersaglio addosso che solo uno stregone può vedere e saranno tenuti d'occhio dai membri della Congrega, per evitare guai futuri."  
"E lo stalker di Stiles?" chiese Lydia. "Il suo bersaglio non lo avete visto?"  
"In realtà, non credo che avesse intenzione di fargli del male. Probabilmente voleva solo giocare, ma è indubbio che abbia superato i limiti. Vi assicuro che riceverà la punizione che merita" e la luce sinistra che comparve nel suo sguardo li convinse che quel bastardo non se la sarebbe cavata con poco.

Alcune sere dopo Stiles era di ronda, in coppia con Derek. Avevano avuto notizia che un branco di wendigo si stesse dirigendo verso Beacon Hills e avevano deciso che prevenire, in questo caso strappare i loro denti aguzzi prima che potessero usarli su qualche loro concittadino, fosse meglio che curare, cioè seppellire i resti di poveri umani innocenti. Una serata come tante, nella noiosa vita di Stiles, se non fosse stato per un piccolo particolare: un anello di metallo che lo stava letteralmente facendo uscire fuori di testa.  
Erano passati cinque giorni da quando gli era comparso addosso e non ce la faceva più. Era un sano adolescente, lui, e aveva bisogno di sfogare la sua libido, almeno un paio di volte al giorno. Il fatto che Derek continuasse a fissarlo con uno sguardo strano, poi, non aiutava per niente.  
Il licantropo non vedeva Stiles da qualche giorno e si era accorto che qualcosa non andava nel momento stesso in cui il ragazzo aveva aperto la porta del loft. Odorava talmente tanto di eccitazione non soddisfatta che se ne sarebbe accorto anche se avesse avuto il naso tappato dal raffreddore. Ora, nel suo SUV, appostati vicino alla riserva, Derek aveva deciso di scoprire in che guaio si era cacciato questa volta quel ragazzino problematico.  
"Parla!" gli ordinò, sporgendosi sul suo sedile.  
A dire il vero, Stiles non aveva avuto intenzione di dirgli nulla. La sua situazione era già abbastanza imbarazzante così com'era, senza bisogno che gli altri lo sapessero. Meno che mai Derek: l'ultima cosa che voleva era mettersi in ridicolo proprio di fronte a lui. Per qualche inspiegabile ragione, però, si ritrovò a obbedire al suo comando e gli spiattellò tutta la storia.  
La reazione di Derek, poi, lo colse decisamente di sorpresa. Si era aspettato che lo guardasse con quel suo sorrisino irritante e che lo sfottesse senza pietà, invece lui si leccò le labbra e spostò lo sguardo dai suoi occhi al suo inguine.  
"Quindi è per questo che hai quell'odore. Interessante" commentò. "E sai già chi ti libererà dall'incantesimo?"  
"Sì, certo, è ovvio che lo so e che sto così perché mi diverto. Ma che razza di domanda è? Se lo sapessi non sarei in queste condizioni, genio!" si alterò Stiles, ma Derek decise di ignorare quel suo piccolo moto di ribellione.  
"Bene, meglio per te, perché ho deciso che il piacere sarà tutto mio!"  
Stiles capì in ritardo quello che Derek voleva dire ma, anche se la sua mente fosse stata più attenta, il suo corpo non avrebbe comunque potuto fare nulla per fermarlo. Il licantropo lo immobilizzò sul sedile, gli sollevò le braccia e gliele tenne ferme con una mano contro il poggiatesta mentre con l'altra scendeva ad aprirgli i pantaloni. Tutte le sue proteste vennero ignorate mentre gli insulti gli fecero solo ottenere un accentuarsi della stretta sui suoi polsi, provocandogli una fitta poco piacevole.  
Derek era completamente concentrato sul suo membro eretto. Lo sfiorò prima con la punta dell'indice, percorrendone tutta la lunghezza, poi gli chiuse la mano intorno e iniziò a masturbarlo. Stiles si ritrovò in pochi istanti eccitato come mai gli era capitato prima e il dolore causato dall'impossibilità di dar sfogo a quell'eccitazione lo portò sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
"Ti prego, basta" implorò, ingoiando il suo orgoglio.  
Derek sollevò lo sguardo solo per un istante, ma non smise di muovere la mano. Al contrario, gli lasciò andare le braccia e iniziò a toccarlo anche con l'altra. Gli accarezzò la pelle dell'addome, la infilò sotto la maglietta che indossava per andare a stuzzicargli i capezzoli, la riportò sul suo membro e arrivò perfino a spingerla più in basso, fino ad arrivare alla sua apertura.  
Stiles pensò che sarebbe morto per la frustrazione. Poi, all'improvviso, la morsa che gli stringeva la base del pene scomparve, di colpo, il suo corpo si inarcò e lui venne con un grido profondo.  
Doveva aver perso i sensi per qualche secondo perché quando sollevò di nuovo le palpebre vide Derek che si stava pulendo le mani con un fazzolettino di carta.  
"Come...?" provò a dire, ma la sua gola era troppo dolorante per riuscire ad articolare qualcosa di più lungo.  
"Non era poi così complicato" gongolò Derek. "Credo proprio che dovresti ringraziarmi per aver risolto il tuo piccolo problema in un modo tanto spettacolare, e così velocemente aggiungerei."  
"Gra..." ma, ancora una volta, Stiles non finì quello che stava dicendo. Solo che questa volta abbassò gli occhi sul suo inguine con un'espressione sconvolta.  
Derek seguì il suo sguardo e rimase scioccato.  
"Non è possibile, lo avevo tolto. Lo avevo messo lì sul cruscotto" disse, rivolgendo lo sguardo al ripiano completamente vuoto.  
Stiles seguì il suo sguardo, poi fissò di nuovo il cock ring di metallo che faceva bella mostra di sé intorno alla base del suo pene e sospirò affranto. Perché accidenti le cose più assurde dovevano capitare sempre a lui?

[2\. Ball gag](https://www.dropbox.com/s/udmpd450ajr8h0n/ball%20gag.jpg?dl=0)  
Il giorno dopo, Stiles era di nuovo davanti al Dungeon, il locale di Kevin Underwood, solo che questa volta non c'era unicamente Lydia ad accompagnarlo, ma anche Derek. I due bestioni all'ingresso li guardarono di nuovo male, ma lo sguardo poco amichevole del licantropo, unito al ricordo della minaccia della banshee, li convinse a non fare troppe domande e a scortarli fino all'ufficio del loro capo.  
Kevin non sembrava troppo sorpreso di rivedere Stiles e questo fece scattare un intero concerto di campanelli d'allarme nella mente del ragazzo. Campanelli che vennero sostituiti da tamburi tonanti quando vide lo sguardo di apprezzamento che il mago aveva lanciato a Derek, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsi perché la cosa dovesse dargli così fastidio.  
"È un piacere rivederti Stiles. Lydia, mia signora" e le baciò la mano dopo aver fatto un cenno di saluto al ragazzo. "E se non sbaglio, tu devi essere Derek Hale."  
Derek strinse la mano che l'uomo gli aveva porto, ma Stiles attirò subito la loro attenzione.  
"Io, invece, non sono per niente felice di rivederti. Il tuo incantesimo era una bufala, l'anello è ricomparso. Come lo spieghi?"  
"Ricomparso? Ne deduco che tu abbia trovato il tuo Dom."  
"Io non ho trovato proprio nessuno. Avevi detto che potevo decidere io, e invece non ho avuto nessuna voce in capitolo."  
"Immagino che la presenza di Derek a questa piccola riunione significhi che la tua scelta è ricaduta su di lui e che è diventato il tuo Master. Vi faccio i miei complimenti e le mie più sincere congratulazioni."  
"Ma mi hai sentito? Io non ho nessun Dom, o Master, o come diavolo vuoi chiamarlo" negò il ragazzo, battendo un piede per terra per l'irritazione.  
"Il mio incantesimo ha funzionato, Stiles, anche se a quanto ho capito la tua scelta è avvenuta a livello inconscio. Potevi anche non essertene reso conto, ma era esattamente ciò che il tuo cuore e il tuo corpo desideravano."  
Lydia si inserì nella discussione, prima che Stiles potesse dire qualcosa che avrebbe fatto irritare il mago più potente della costa occidentale degli Stati Uniti, e fatto guadagnare a tutti loro una maledizione ben più grave di un semplice cerchietto di metallo un po' troppo stretto.  
"Questo, però, non spiega perché l'anello è ricomparso" disse, riportando l'attenzione sul loro problema principale.  
"L'incantesimo sull'anello era, in effetti, un po' più complicato di quanto avessi immaginato in un primo momento. Quando ho interrogato Damian Winthrop, l'uomo che ti ha messo in questo guaio, ha confessato che voleva divertirsi a lungo con te e sembra che avesse anche programmato diversi modi per farlo."  
"Ti assicuro che non mi interessano minimamente" sibilò Stiles.  
"Temo, invece, che debbano. Il punto è questo: Damian ha fatto una lista. La sua idea era quella di convincerti ad accettarlo come tuo Dom e a mettere in pratica le sue fantasie. Finché tu avessi acconsentito a seguire quella lista l'anello non sarebbe ricomparso. In questo caso, però, per quanto tu abbia accettato Derek come tuo Dom, anche se inconsciamente, non hai accettato di seguire la lista, che è collegata all'incantesimo, quindi l'anello è tornato al suo posto."  
"Come facevo ad accettare se nemmeno sapevo della sua esistenza?"  
"Ora lo sai" affermò Kevin, che aprì un cassetto della sua scrivania e ne tirò fuori un foglio. "Eccola."  
Derek prese la pagina dattiloscritta che il mago gli stava porgendo e la lesse. Una delle sue sopracciglia si inarcò, subito prima che Stiles gli strappasse la lista di mano e gli desse uno sguardo veloce.  
"È uno scherzo?" pigolò.  
"Temo di no e, se posso darti un consiglio, prima la porterai a termine e prima l'incantesimo verrà spezzato. Damian aveva stabilito di mettere in pratica ogni giorno una fantasia diversa, quindi ci vorrà un po' di tempo."  
"Ma... ma... non posso... come faccio a... tutte queste cose... non finisce più!"  
Lydia, che aveva spiato da sopra la sua spalla per capire di cosa si trattasse, gli prese il foglio dalle mani e lo diede di nuovo a Derek, che lo ripiegò con cura e se lo mise in tasca.  
"Perché non hai convinto Winthrop ad annullare l'incantesimo?" chiese al mago la ragazza.  
"Perché non è possibile. Damian è stato così stupido da impedire anche a se stesso di annullarlo. Tra le altre cose, farò in modo che trovi un po' di tempo anche per prendere lezioni integrative di magia."  
"D'accordo, quindi non ci resta che seguire la lista" sospirò Lydia. "Considerando, però, che per motivi legali Stiles non può essere un cliente del tuo club, fare tutto quello che è scritto lì potrebbe essere giusto un tantino problematico" gli fece notare.  
"Lo avevo già considerato. Per questo ho fatto preparare una villa che ho recentemente acquistato poco fuori città. Avranno tutto quello di cui hanno bisogno, privacy compresa" annunciò Underwood.  
"Ma non posso mica sparire dalla circolazione così, le persone si chiederanno che cosa sto facendo se non mi vedranno per troppo tempo. Soprattutto Scott e mio padre, loro noteranno di certo le mie continue assenze."  
"Non se penseranno che tu sia in quarantena" propose Lydia. "Diremo che sei stato vittima di un incantesimo sbagliato, che stai bene ma che per circa un mese avrai problemi se starai troppo a contatto con altre persone e che quindi la Congrega, che vuole rimediare all'errore di uno dei suoi membri, ti ha messo a disposizione un luogo isolato, dove starai fino a quando gli effetti della magia non saranno finiti. E, sempre per scusarsi, penseranno loro a farti avere tutto ciò di cui avrai bisogno in questo periodo."  
"E Derek?" tentò ancora Stiles. "Se dobbiamo davvero fare questa cosa, e non sto dicendo che sto prendendo in considerazione l'idea di farlo, sia chiaro, ma nel caso anche Derek dovrà sparire spesso. Lui come dovrebbe giustificarsi?"  
"Avrò degli affari privati da sbrigare che mi terranno molto impegnato per le prossime settimane. Soprattutto fuori città."  
"Bene, problema risolto" approvò Lydia. "Ora, tu accompagnerai Stiles a casa sua e lo aiuterai a prendere i vestiti e tutto quello di cui avrà bisogno e poi andrai con lui ad avvisare suo padre" ordinò a Kevin, come se fosse normale, per lei, comandare a bacchetta un mago del suo calibro. "Tu, invece, tornerai al loft a recuperare le tue cose e poi andrai direttamente alla villa" istruì Derek "e io mi occuperò di dare la notizia agli altri."  
"Scusate? Io non ho nessuna voce in capitolo?" si lamentò Stiles.  
"No!" gli rispose un coro di voci decise.

Fu così che, alcune ore dopo, Stiles e Derek si ritrovarono soli nella lussuosa e isolata villa di campagna di Kevin Underwood. Il mago aveva fatto fare a entrambi un giro turistico, stanza dei giochi compresa. Stiles aveva avuto i brividi quando aveva visto quel posto, brividi che non avevano fatto altro che aumentare quando aveva notato lo sguardo fin troppo interessato di Derek.  
Quando Kevin se ne andò, il licantropo fece sedere Stiles sul divano di pelle bianca del salotto e tirò fuori la lista dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans.  
"Per come la vedo io," disse "prima iniziamo e prima riusciremo a spezzare l'incantesimo. Anche perché, a giudicare da quello che ha detto Underwood sulle intenzioni di Winthrop, sembra che potremo spuntare non più di una voce al giorno. Ma per farlo tu devi accettare di seguire la lista."  
"Dannazione!" fu tutto quello che si limitò a dire Stiles.  
"Io lo prenderei anche per un sì, ma ho idea che tu debba proprio dirlo apertamente" gli fece notare Derek.  
"Vuoi spiegarmi come siamo finiti in questa situazione? E perché tu non sembri minimamente sconvolto?"  
"Siamo qui perché tu ti sei fatto lanciare un incantesimo sessuale e perché hai deciso che ti sarebbe piaciuto essere dominato da me, e non sono sconvolto perché l'idea di metterti sotto e fare sesso con te non mi dispiace per niente. Al contrario, mi stuzzica parecchio."  
"Cosa?!" Stiles lo fissò a bocca aperta per qualche istante, prima di riprendere il controllo dei suoi neuroni sconvolti. "Da quando ti piacciono gli uomini?"  
"Da sempre? O almeno da quando me ne sono accorto quando ero a New York. Sono bisessuale, anche se non lo sbandiero in giro."  
Stiles continuò a fissarlo per alcuni istanti, scuotendo la testa come se gli avesse appena detto che suo padre, in realtà, non era lo sceriffo ma il vero re d'Inghilterra.  
"E comunque," si intestardì "io non ho deciso proprio nulla e quello non è sesso, è solo... solo... perversione, ecco cos'è!"  
"Fidati, Stiles, è sesso, dell'ottimo sesso, e sarò felice di dartene una dimostrazione non appena dirai che sei d'accordo nel fare quelle cose."  
"Come se avessi scelta."  
"Stiles! Dillo, ora!"  
"E va bene, accetto."  
Nell'istante in cui finì di pronunciare l'ultima parola il cock ring scomparve. Derek lo capì perché il ragazzo si guardò l'inguine sorpreso e perché iniziò a blaterare cose per lo più senza senso, come faceva tutte le volte che era troppo ansioso o troppo eccitato.  
"È una fortuna che uno degli oggetti della lista sia una ball gag, e anche che io abbia avuto il tempo di esplorare un po' questo posto prima che tu e Underwood arrivaste. In questo modo non sarò costretto ad ascoltare le tue sciocchezze mentre ti scopo."  
"Tu cosa? Non avrai davvero intenzione di... non ci penso nemmeno! Non dovevamo soltanto usare quelle maledettissime cose?"  
Derek vide che il ragazzo si fissava di nuovo l'inguine, questa volta sconvolto, e sogghignò.  
"Te lo avevo detto che si trattava di sesso. Ora, vuoi farlo o no?"  
"Ma io non... non ho mai fatto... quello... con un uomo. Non ho mai nemmeno pensato di farlo."  
"Lo so, o meglio, so che almeno non ci hai mai pensato consciamente, e ti prometto che ci andrò leggero, vista la tua mancanza di esperienza, ma devi fidarti di me. Oppure, puoi tenerti quel coso per il resto della vita."  
Stiles lo guardò male per un po' ma alla fine annuì. Derek riusciva a fiutare distintamente la sua paura ma decise di passare comunque all'azione, prima che il ragazzo cambiasse di nuovo idea. Lo prese per un braccio, lo fece alzare dal divano e lo portò in camera da letto, vicino all'enorme baldacchino con le tende di broccato rosso e le lenzuola di seta nera, che faceva molto gotico. Poi aprì il cassetto del comodino e prese un preservativo, il lubrificante e una ball gag rossa con i lacci di pelle nera.  
"Apri la bocca" ordinò, e quando il ragazzo obbedì gli fece scivolare la pallina tra i denti, stando attento a evitare che le stringhe di pelle fossero troppo strette e gli facessero male.  
Stiles deglutì un paio di volte, continuando a fissarlo preoccupato. Derek sorrise alla vista del ragazzo impossibilitato a parlare e iniziò a spogliarlo, togliendogli la camicia e la maglia. Fu divertente osservarlo mentre tentava di dirgli qualcosa, di certo qualche insulto fantasioso, e non ci riusciva.  
"Finisci di spogliarti, completamente" comandò ancora, e Stiles lanciò una veloce occhiata al suo inguine libero dalla fascetta di metallo prima di iniziare a muoversi per eseguire l'ordine.  
Quando fu finalmente nudo Derek lo spinse sul letto.  
"Stenditi prono, Stiles" lo istruì, mentre si toglieva la maglietta a sua volta e si slacciava i jeans.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa e il licantropo mise una mano sul materasso e si chinò su di lui, lo sguardo torvo.  
"Ti ho dato un ordine, Stiles. Eseguilo!"  
Stiles si girò con la pancia sulle lenzuola, il corpo che tremava e le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Sarà più semplice così. Fidati di me, farò in modo che non sia doloroso e che ti piaccia" gli sussurrò Derek all'orecchio, accarezzandogli la schiena per cercare di calmarlo.  
Certo, l'impresa non era semplice. Non appena iniziò ad accarezzargli l'apertura tra le natiche con un dito ben lubrificato il ragazzo si irrigidì e prese ad agitarsi. Non che Derek si sarebbe lasciato fermare dai suoi timori, sapeva che non gli avrebbe fatto male e sapeva anche che Stiles ne avrebbe goduto.  
Ci volle parecchio tempo e una buona dose di pazienza, di carezze e di baci, ma alla fine il ragazzo si rilassò e iniziò a mugolare di piacere. Solo a quel punto Derek si infilò il preservativo e lo penetrò. Si mosse dentro lui molto, molto lentamente, tanto che Stiles iniziò a muoversi per andargli incontro, alla ricerca di qualcosa che non conosceva ma di cui sentiva un disperato bisogno. L'orgasmo li colse quasi nello stesso istante, una decina di minuti più tardi, lasciandoli entrambi spossati e soddisfatti.  
Qualche minuto dopo, però, Stiles riprese ad agitarsi, indicando con un dito la ball gag che stringeva ancora tra i denti.  
"No, non credo proprio" scosse la testa Derek. "Penso invece che te la lascerò ancora per un po'. Non mi dispiace l'idea di non sentire le tue chiacchiere irritanti e senza senso, almeno per qualche ora" e se lo strinse contro, bloccandogli le braccia e impedendogli così di usare le mani per togliersela da solo.

[3\. Cintura di castità](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oefshhl7hm3poi4/cintura%20di%20castit%C3%A0.jpg?dl=0)  
La mattina dopo Stiles raggiunse Derek in cucina vestito di tutto punto. Aveva passato la sera e la notte precedenti completamente nudo ed era deciso a mettere le cose in chiaro con quel dannato lupo che si stava prendendo fin troppe libertà.  
"Buongiorno Stiles. Dormito bene?" lo salutò Derek, con un sorrisino divertito alla vista della sua camicia allacciata fino all'ultimo bottone.  
"Bene un accidenti, mi fa ancora male la mandibola grazie alla tua trovata. Come ti è venuto in mente di lasciarmi quella cosa in bocca per tutte quelle ore?"  
"Potrei anche decidere di mettertela di nuovo, in fondo il silenzio è una gran cosa."  
"Te lo puoi scordare!"  
"Sai, credo che tu non abbia afferrato bene il senso di questa storia. Per spezzare l'incantesimo non basta che tu accetti di seguire la lista, la condizione fondamentale è che mi riconosca come tuo Dom. Non sono ancora un esperto, ma a mio parere il tuo atteggiamento non ha nulla di sottomesso. Ho paura che potrebbe diventare un problema."  
Stiles lo ascoltò a bocca aperta. Derek non sembrava affatto preoccupato, nonostante le sue parole. Al contrario, dava l'impressione di essere assurdamente compiaciuto.  
"Mi pare di essere stato fin troppo sottomesso l'altra sera" si lamentò il ragazzo, i pugni stretti per la rabbia.  
"Temo proprio che non funzioni così, Stiles" e per poco Derek non scoppiò a ridere quando l'altro abbassò di scatto la testa per fissarsi l'inguine con uno sguardo omicida. "Dovrai accettarmi pienamente come tuo Dom, almeno per i prossimi ventitré giorni, o quello che stiamo facendo non servirà a niente. Sta a te la scelta."  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi e prese una serie di respiri profondi. Il fatto che l'anello fosse ricomparso poteva significare solo che Derek aveva ragione. Non era sufficiente sottomettersi a letto, doveva mettersi completamente nelle sue mani e ubbidire a ogni suo ordine, quasi come uno schiavo. La cosa non gli piaceva per niente, ma l'alternativa era tenersi quel dannatissimo anello per il resto della vita e quella, di idea, gli piaceva ancora meno. Il problema era che chinare la testa di fronte a Derek era terribilmente difficile per lui.  
"D'accordo" si arrese dopo qualche minuto di riflessione. "Ma ti avverto: se esageri giuro che quando questa storia sarà finita ti farò sparare da mio padre."  
Il licantropo non riuscì a trattenersi ancora e scoppiò a ridere. Stava ancora sghignazzando impunemente quando si alzò dalla sedia, allontanandosi dal tavolo sul quale stava facendo colazione.  
"Molto bene, sono felice che abbiamo chiarito le cose. Ora abbassati i pantaloni e le mutande."  
"Che cosa?!" urlò il ragazzo.  
"La prima cosa che devi imparare, Stiles, è che quando ti do un ordine devi eseguirlo senza protestare. In caso contrario, potrei anche decidere di punirti per la tua disobbedienza, e non credo che ti piacerebbe."  
Stiles lo guardò male ancora per qualche secondo, ma il peso dell'anello sul suo pene lo convinse a fare come gli aveva detto. Si abbassò i jeans e i boxer con mani tremanti e Derek approvò con un movimento del capo.  
L'anello scomparve di nuovo, ma quello che vide quando abbassò lo sguardo per controllare costrinse Stiles a trattenere il fiato. Derek aveva in mano una gabbietta di metallo, unita a un paio di anelli da delle strisce di pelle, e stava armeggiando per infilarglielo al posto del cock ring. Per un istante il ragazzo pensò di fermarlo e, già che c'era, di urlargli contro i peggiori insulti che gli fossero venuti in mente, e magari dargli anche un paio di calci nelle palle, poi ripensò al discorso che avevano appena fatto e ci rinunciò, preferendo sfogare la sua rabbia e la sua disperazione mordendosi il labbro inferiore quasi a sangue.  
Derek sollevò lo sguardo non appena fece scattare il piccolo lucchetto che gli avrebbe impedito di sfilarsi la cintura di castità e gli passò il pollice sul labbro, per obbligarlo ad aprire la bocca e impedirgli di ferirsi.  
"Io starò via per gran parte della giornata. Se ti comporterai bene, al mio ritorno te la toglierò. E Stiles, saprò se menti, lo sai" gli ricordò, dandogli dei leggeri colpetti sul petto, all'altezza del cuore, con la punta di un dito.  
"Cosa vuoi che faccia?" grugnì il ragazzo, per nulla felice della situazione.  
"Dobbiamo proprio lavorare sul tuo tono di voce, ma per oggi mi accontenterò. Prima di tutto, voglio che ti spogli."  
Stiles strinse i denti per evitare di lasciarsi scappare qualche commento caustico ed eseguì l'ordine, lasciando cadere per terra i vestiti man mano che se li toglieva. Una volta finito, Derek gli mise un dito sotto il mento e gli sollevò il viso. Stiles avrebbe tanto voluto fargli sparire quel sorriso e suon di pugni, o di sprangate sui denti, che magari gli avrebbe dato più soddisfazione.  
"Molto bene, ragazzino. Ora ti darò delle istruzioni e mi aspetto che tu le esegua alla lettera: non preoccuparti, non sarà niente di troppo complicato. Appena me ne andrò, tu raccoglierai i tuoi vestiti, li piegherai e li sistemerai nel tuo armadio, in ordine. Cosa che farai ogni volta che ti chiederò di spogliarti. Dopodiché farai colazione. Durante la mattina sei libero di fare quello che vuoi: potrai leggere, guardare la tv, giocare col computer. Insomma, fai quello che ti pare. Però ti è proibito entrare nella stanza dei giochi e sederti, o coricarti o appoggiarti da qualche parte. E mi pare superfluo precisare che non puoi lasciare la casa."  
"Devo stare in piedi? Per ore?" chiese conferma Stiles, oltraggiato.  
"Esattamente."  
"E se dovessi andare in bagno?"  
"La gabbia non ti darà nessun problema."  
"Non intendevo quello, anche se non sono certo che questa cosa non mi causerà danni permanenti all'amichetto del piano di sotto."  
"Non ti causerà nessun danno, anche se ti consiglio di non eccitarti troppo, perché potrebbe essere giusto un pochino doloroso. E se dovrai andare in bagno, non ti resta altro da fare che trattenerti. Altre domande?"  
Stiles lo guardò di nuovo male ma scosse la testa in silenzio.  
"All'una in punto pranzerai e ti concedo di sederti per farlo. Una volta risistemata la cucina ti inginocchierai sul tappeto davanti al divano e aspetterai il mio ritorno in quella posizione. Potrai alzarti solo per andare in bagno e sì, a quel punto potrai anche sederti. Se sarai un bravo bambino, al mio ritorno ti libererò, in caso contrario sappi che riceverai una punizione. Hai qualcosa da dire prima che me ne vada?"  
Stiles ci pensò un attimo ma alla fine scosse di nuovo la testa. Le uniche cose che voleva erano i suoi vestiti e la sparizione di quella dannatissima gabbia, ma sapeva di non poter ottenere nessuna delle due.  
"Sai, sarebbe educato augurare al tuo Dom una buona giornata" gli suggerì Derek.  
"Buona giornata" lo scimmiottò Stiles.  
"Hai dimenticato il signore."  
"Buona giornata, signore" sibilò il ragazzo.  
"Dobbiamo proprio lavorare sul tuo modo di rivolgerti a me. Buona giornata anche a te, Stiles" e se ne andò, lasciandolo solo a imprecare silenziosamente contro il suo destino, gli stregoni in generale e l'intera stirpe degli Hale. Passata, presente e futura.

La mattinata, per Stiles, non fu troppo difficile da affrontare. Al di là del fatto che gli facevano male i piedi per l'impossibilità di sedersi, certo. La maggior parte del tempo la passò al computer, a farsi una cultura sul BDSM, e molto di quello che scoprì non gli piacque per niente. Anello incantato o meno, non avrebbe mai permesso a un'altra persona di fargli certe cose. In nessun caso e per nessun motivo al mondo.  
Il pomeriggio fu più complicato. Stare inginocchiato per tanto tempo gli faceva venire i crampi alle gambe e il non poter fare nulla portava la sua mente iperattiva a vagare in ricordi che non lo aiutavano per niente. Derek che gli toglieva l'anello nel SUV, Sub che venivano piacevolmente scopati dai loro Dom, Derek che gli regalava l'orgasmo più intenso della sua vita su quel letto a baldacchino dalle lenzuola nere.  
Non è che avesse intenzione di disubbidire agli ordini. Semplicemente, a un certo punto si ritrovò parecchio eccitato e fu costretto a fare qualcosa per alleviare il dolore che gli provocava la gabbia di metallo. Si alzò in piedi e vagò un po' per il salotto, prima di decidere di recuperare il suo portatile e di mettersi a studiare un bestiario che Cora aveva portato dal Sud America.  
Andò avanti per circa un'ora. A quel punto la sua eccitazione era ai minimi storici e lui ne approfittò per mettere da parte il pc. Aveva la sensazione che Derek non sarebbe stato affatto felice se lo avesse trovato con qualcosa in mano.  
Sensazione che si trasformò in certezza quando il licantropo tornò a casa.  
"Hai fatto il bravo, Stiles?" gli chiese, dopo averlo salutato.  
Il ragazzo esitò a rispondergli e lui si accigliò.  
"Cosa hai fatto?"  
"Nulla di così grave" tentò di giustificarsi il ragazzo. "È solo che mi sono alzato per prendere il computer e per rimetterlo a posto."  
"Sbaglio o ti avevo detto che ti era permesso alzarti solo per andare in bagno? E che se mi avessi disubbidito saresti stato punito?"  
"Ma mi annoiavo e questa cosa mi faceva male e..."  
"Silenzio!" lo interruppe Derek. "Riceverai la tua punizione dopo cena."

Un paio d'ore dopo Stiles era piegato a novanta, il petto poggiato sulle lenzuola di seta del letto che condivideva con Derek. Il licantropo era seduto al suo fianco e lo guardava.  
"Sai, all'inizio ho pensato di lasciarti la tua bella cintura di castità fino a domani" gli disse. "Poi mi sono ricordato che la punizione era per te, non per me, e che non c'è motivo per cui debba privarmi del piacere di scopare il tuo bel culetto sodo, cosa che non posso fare senza che tu ti ecciti e rischi di farti male, avendo ancora la gabbia addosso."  
La prima sculacciata colse Stiles alla sprovvista e lo fece sussultare e gridare.  
"Saranno dieci, e non ho intenzione di andarci leggero. Se ti muoverai, se cercherai di spostarti o di sottrarti ai colpi, ricomincerò da capo. Ti toglierò la cintura quando avrò finito e poi ti scoperò. Tutto chiaro?"  
"Sì."  
"Sì cosa?"  
"Sì signore."  
Derek non aspettò altro e lo colpì ancora, e ancora, e ancora, sempre più forte. Stiles strinse le lenzuola con forza ma resistette all'impulso di provare a sfuggire a quella tortura. Quando finì, Derek lo fece voltare e, come promesso, gli tolse la gabbia.  
"Sei stato bravo, Stiles, non hai provato a scappare nemmeno una volta, sono fiero di te. Meriti un premio" e scese a prendergli il membro in bocca.  
L'erezione del ragazzo si risvegliò subito a quella stimolazione, e nella sua testa il piacere e l'aspettativa presero presto il posto del dolore al fondoschiena. Peccato che quelle attenzioni durarono davvero poco. Derek si staccò da lui dopo solo un paio di suzioni, lo leccò un'ultima volta e poi lo spinse verso il centro del letto, costringendolo a girarsi di nuovo sulla pancia. Poi lo penetrò con un dito cosparso di lubrificante, senza troppi complimenti.  
Dopo pochi minuti smise di prepararlo e sprofondò completamente in lui e per un folle istante, mentre Derek lo stava scopando, Stiles pensò che valesse la pena farsi punire se poi il sesso, dopo, era così assurdamente incredibile.

[4\. Divaricatore](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o588gbh7oldywnz/divaricatore.jpg?dl=0)  
"Qualcosa non va, Stiles?"  
Stavano facendo colazione e Derek aveva quel suo sorrisino insopportabile sulle labbra, come se il disagio che stava provando Stiles in quel momento non fosse colpa sua. Al contrario, sembrava divertirsi molto nel vederlo agitarsi sulla sedia, il sedere ancora dolorante per il trattamento ricevuto la sera prima.  
"No, ma figurati, va tutto benissimo. Perché non dovrebbe? In fondo non sono stato affatto brutalizzato, nemmeno dodici ore fa."  
"Avevamo già parlato di come risolvere il problema della tua insolenza, vero?"  
Stiles si immobilizzò e trattenne il respiro, insultandosi mentalmente per la sua stupidità. Derek sembrava aver preso sul serio quella cosa tra Dom e Sub e lui non credeva che sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare un'altra sessione di sculacciate, né aveva tanta voglia di scoprire quanta fantasia avesse il licantropo e quali altri tipi di torture avrebbe potuto usare per rimetterlo in riga.  
"Mi dispiace" tentò di rimediare. "Signore" aggiunse quando vide una delle sopracciglia di Derek inarcarsi.  
"Apprezzo le tue scuse, ma temo che non bastino" lo freddò lui. "Finisci di mangiare, sistema la cucina e poi raggiungimi in salotto."

Mezz'ora dopo Stiles se ne stava in piedi, in silenzio, davanti a Derek. Il licantropo era seduto sul divano a leggere un libro e non sembrava avere fretta di parlargli. Quando era arrivato aveva sollevato lo sguardo su di lui per un istante, poi aveva girato pagina e si era concentrato di nuovo sulla lettura. Stiles stava iniziando a perdere la pazienza ma era certo che non sarebbe stato saggio lamentarsi.  
Dopo una decina di minuti Derek si decise, finalmente, a chiudere il libro e a prestargli attenzione.  
"Spogliati" gli ordinò.  
Quella cosa stava diventando irritante ma le conseguenza, se non avesse ubbidito, non gli sarebbero piaciute per niente, quindi sospirò e si tolse i vestiti. Derek aspettò con pazienza che li ripiegasse e che andasse a sistemarli nel suo armadio, seguendo le indicazioni che gli aveva dato il giorno precedente, prima di dargli altre istruzioni.  
"Vai in camera da letto e prendi tutti i cuscini che puoi."  
Stiles strinse i denti e tornò da dove era venuto, senza dar voce alle sue rimostranze sul fatto che Derek avrebbe anche potuto dirglielo prima, in modo da evitargli un viaggio a vuoto. Una volta tornato, il licantropo glieli prese dalle braccia e ne sistemò un paio per terra, davanti al divano. Poi afferrò il ragazzo per un braccio e lo spinse a inginocchiarvisi sopra, in modo che gli desse le spalle.  
Stiles lo sentì allontanarsi e poi tornare verso di lui e quando gli si mise di fronte si accorse che teneva una sbarra di metallo in mano, alla quale erano fissati delle specie di bracciali di pelle imbottiti, due alle estremità e due al centro.  
"Questo è un divaricatore" gli spiegò. "Ora te lo fisserò alle caviglie. Una volta legato non avrai più la possibilità di stringere o allargare le gambe."  
"Dovrò restare così?"  
Derek, che si era già spostato alle sue spalle, gli tirò i capelli per fargli inclinare la testa all'indietro.  
"Ora ci daremo delle regole, d'accordo? Regola numero uno: non puoi parlare se non sei interrogato o se non te ne do il permesso. Regola numero due: dovrai rivolgerti a me con la giusta deferenza; non ti chiedo di considerarmi il tuo padrone ma mi aspetto che mi chiami Signore o Master. Regola numero tre: d'ora in avanti resterai sempre nudo a meno che io non ti dia indicazioni diverse, mi sono stancato di perdere tempo per farti spogliare. Regola numero quattro: eseguirai tutti i miei ordini senza discutere e senza commenti sarcastici. Regola numero cinque: aspetterai i miei ordini inginocchiato ai miei piedi, in silenzio, a meno che non ti dia istruzioni diverse. Regola numero sei: ti punirò ogni volta che disubbidirai a un mio ordine o mi mancherai di rispetto. Regola numero sette: accetterai con gratitudine tutti i premi che vorrò concederti e tutte le punizioni che ti infliggerò" elencò. "L'ottava e ultima regola è anche la più importante: dovrai scegliere le tue parole di sicurezza. Te ne serviranno tre. Una mi dirà che devo rallentare qualunque cosa io stia facendo, la seconda la pronuncerai per farmi sapere che posso ricominciare e la terza sarà quella che userai per fermarmi quando ti renderai conto di non poter più sopportare quello che ti sta succedendo. Quando ti accorgerai che per te è troppo, usala e io mi fermerò subito. Ma se mi accorgerò che hai usato le tue parole senza motivo la tua punizione sarà esemplare. Hai capito tutto?"  
"Sì signore" rispose Stiles in un sussurro.  
"Bravo ragazzo" lo elogiò, lasciandogli i capelli e permettendogli di riabbassare la testa. "Ora ti fisserò il divaricatore alle caviglie e tu, nel frattempo, penserai alle tue parole."  
"Sì signore."  
Stiles prese un respiro profondo mentre Derek armeggiava con le stringhe di pelle. Sapeva cos'erano le parole di sicurezza, il giorno prima aveva raccolto molte informazioni, e se da un lato le regole di Derek gli facevano venire voglia di mettersi a piangere e di fare a pezzi tutto quello che poteva, dall'altro era sollevato che sembrasse preoccuparsi per lui, per la sua sicurezza e per il suo benessere. Erano sentimenti stupidi e contraddittori e la colpa era di certo dell'incantesimo. In ogni caso non aveva scelta, perciò si mise a pensare.  
"Hai deciso?" gli chiese il licantropo, non appena ebbe finito di sistemare le cavigliere e allacciare le fibbie.  
"Sì signore."  
"Bene. Quali sono le tue parole?"  
"Banshee per rallentare, lupo per riprendere e kanima per fermare."  
Stiles non si accorse del sorriso di Derek, ancora alle sue spalle, ma avvertì distintamente la carezza sulla sua nuca.  
"Una scelta inusuale, ma non potevo aspettarmi niente di meno da te. Approvo! Banshee per rallentare, lupo per riprendere e kanima per fermare."  
Detto questo, si allontanò per prendere altri cuscini e sistemarli davanti al ragazzo.  
"Adesso voglio che tu ti chini in avanti, in modo da darmi una bella visuale del tuo culetto sodo aperto per me. Dovrai stare immobile, qualunque cosa io ti faccia, se non vuoi un'altra punizione. Se ti renderai conto di non farcela ti basterà usare la tua parola per rallentare e io ti legherò anche le mani con le due strisce di pelle al centro, così ti sarà praticamente impossibile muoverti. Hai capito?"  
Stiles ci pensò un po' su prima di rispondere.  
"Credo che dovrebbe legarmele direttamente, signore, perché non credo che riuscirò a stare fermo" disse a malincuore.  
"D'accordo, come preferisci."  
Pochi minuti dopo Stiles si ritrovò con i polsi fissati al centro della sbarra di metallo. Il petto e la testa poggiavano sui cuscini morbidi, il sedere era in alto, in bella vista, e lui non si era mai sentito più esposto in vita sua.  
"Tutto bene, Stiles?"  
"Sì signore. Grazie signore" si ricordò di aggiungere.  
"Ottimo, perché stiamo per iniziare. Meriti una punizione per tutte le volte che mi hai mancato di rispetto, e ho tutte le intenzioni di dartela. Ma ho anche una sorpresa per te."  
Stiles sentì Derek allontanarsi e tornare qualche minuto dopo. Aveva messo qualcosa per terra, aveva sentito il tonfo di un oggetto pesante poggiato sul tappeto, ma riuscì a tenere per sé la sua curiosità.  
"Non ti è permesso venire fino a quando non te lo dirò io" lo avvisò il licantropo, accarezzandogli con gentilezza una natica.  
"Sì signore."  
La prima sculacciata arrivò senza preavviso, esattamente come la sera prima. Stiles gemette per il dolore e strinse i denti. Derek continuò a colpirlo fino a quando le sue natiche gli sembrarono andare a fuoco, poi si fermò e sentì che stava toccando qualcosa che faceva un rumore strano ma in qualche modo familiare.  
"Sei stato bravo" si complimentò con lui quello che era diventato a tutti gli effetti il suo Dom. "Ora diamo un po' di sollievo al tuo sederino arrossato."  
Stiles si ritrovò a sobbalzare e a sibilare quando il cubetto di ghiaccio percorse la sua pelle arrossata, sciogliendosi lungo il tragitto. Derek, però, non se ne preoccupò e ne prese un altro, e poi un altro ancora, facendoglieli scivolare anche sulle gambe e sulla schiena.  
"Molto meglio, vero? Ma credo che tu sia bollente anche dentro, hai bisogno di rinfrescarti anche lì."  
Questa volta Stiles sapeva esattamente cosa sarebbe successo, ma la sensazione del ghiaccio che forzava la sua apertura e veniva spinto nel suo stretto canale lo lasciò comunque senza fiato. Si sentiva pieno in un modo stranissimo, e accaldato nonostante quella cosa gelida al suo interno. L'acqua che gli colò fuori non appena il cubetto iniziò a sciogliersi, poi, lo spinse a tentare di chiudere le gambe. Peccato che il divaricatore fosse lì per impedirglielo.  
"Non credo che basti, si è sciolto talmente in fretta che dentro devi essere una fornace" disse Derek, un istante prima di spingergli dentro altri tre cubetti, in rapida successione.  
Stiles singhiozzò e il suo corpo si tese inutilmente. La sua apertura si contraeva senza sosta, nonostante lui cercasse di controllare il suo corpo, e l'acqua che continuava a uscire fuori dal suo canale e gli colava giù per le gambe lo faceva sentire indecente, soprattutto perché sapeva che Derek lo stava guardando e si stava godendo lo spettacolo.  
"Certo, ora rischiamo che sia troppo freddo" considerò il licantropo, e ricominciò a sculacciarlo.  
Andò avanti così per un tempo che a Stiles sembrò infinito, alternando serie di colpi più o meno forti a momenti in cui si divertiva a far sciogliere il ghiaccio, passandolo sulla sua pelle e infilandoglielo dentro. La sensazione di caldo e freddo, le carezze, la forzata immobilità, le parole di Derek e perfino i colpi che gli infliggeva, tutto contribuì a eccitarlo oltre ogni immaginazione. Ormai non ce la faceva più.  
"Ti prego... ti prego..." iniziò a implorare, provando a muoversi alla ricerca di una soddisfazione che non arrivava.  
"Vuoi che smetta, Stiles?" gli chiese, abbassando di nuovo con forza la mano su una delle sue natiche.  
"Ti prego..." continuò a supplicare lui.  
"Vuoi usare una delle tue parole?"  
Il ragazzo, però, scosse la testa, gemendo disperato.  
"Allora perché mi stai implorando? Vuoi forse venire?"  
"Sì, ti prego!" urlò senza ritegno.  
"Potrai farlo solo dopo che ti sarò dentro. Hai capito?"  
"Sì! Sì, ti prego!" gemette ancora, ondeggiando i fianchi quanto più poteva.  
Derek sorrise soddisfatto, si infilò un preservativo e lo penetrò. Stiles venne all'istante, schizzando il suo piacere più sulle sue braccia che sui cuscini sui quali era accovacciato.  
Il licantropo lo afferrò saldamente per i fianchi e iniziò a muoversi, affondando nel suo canale sempre più velocemente. I gemiti del ragazzo, deboli ma continui, contribuivano a eccitarlo sempre di più e il suo orgasmo arrivò quasi inaspettatamente, lasciandolo soddisfatto come poche altre volte gli era capitato.  
Stiles lo sentì irrigidirsi e ringhiare e, per un istante, quel suono gli sembrò il più bello che avesse mai sentito. Poi Derek si spostò e lui tornò alla realtà.  
"Sto per avere i crampi, signore" esalò, e il licantropo sbuffò divertito.  
"Tranquillo, ci penso io a te."

[5\. Enemagra](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qp1cfig6m43oy8n/enemagra.jpg?dl=0)  
Il resto della giornata Stiles lo aveva passato steso sul divano, la testa poggiata sulle cosce di Derek. Il licantropo si era detto molto soddisfatto di lui, perché aveva rispettato i suoi ordini e perché non aveva usato le sue safe words senza averne bisogno, gli aveva fatto bere un sacco di acqua e gli aveva massaggiato praticamente tutto il corpo, e il ragazzo si era goduto la tregua e il meritato riposo.  
Il giorno dopo si svegliò da solo nell'enorme letto a baldacchino e si affrettò a fare una doccia e raggiungere Derek in cucina per la colazione, ricordandosi di non indossare nulla.  
"Buongiorno Stiles. Hai dormito bene?"  
"Sì signore, grazie signore."  
Derek approvò con un cenno del capo e Stiles rimase in attesa, guadagnandosi un sorriso soddisfatto da parte del suo Dom.  
"Siediti a fare colazione."  
"Sì signore, grazie signore" ripeté.  
Qualche minuto dopo Derek si alzò, raccomandandogli di seguirlo in salotto non appena avesse finito. Stiles lo raggiunse un quarto d'ora più tardi. Restò in attesa per qualche secondo ma quando capì che Derek non aveva intenzione di dargli nessun ordine andò a inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi, senza dire una parola.  
Il tempo passava lento per Stiles, troppo lento, mentre Derek sembrava troppo assorto nella lettura di un enorme fascicolo di documenti per rendersene conto. Dopo un'ora Stiles iniziò a non poterne più. Girava la testa a destra e a sinistra, osservando tutto quello che c'era nella stanza nella speranza che qualcosa alleviasse il suo senso di noia; batteva le mani sulle cosce, come a seguire il ritmo di una canzone che suonava solo nella sua testa; si agitava sul tappeto alla ricerca una posizione più comoda.  
"Cosa c'è che non va?" lo richiamò bruscamente alla realtà Derek.  
"Mi dispiace, è solo che non sono abituato a stare così, senza fare niente."  
Derek inarcò un sopracciglio e lui si affrettò a chinare la testa.  
"Chiedo scusa, signore" si affrettò ad aggiungere.  
"Ti stai annoiando?"  
"Sì signore."  
"E la tua mente si è messa a vagare per galassie lontane lontane."  
"Divertente, come se tu non avessi saputo fin dall'inizio che sarebbe finita così."  
Stiles si pentì subito di quello che aveva detto, ma quando si azzardò a lanciare uno sguardo a Derek vide che stava sorridendo.  
"Sì, lo sapevo" disse, poi si alzò e lasciò la stanza.  
Il ragazzo lo osservò, preoccupato e arrabbiato allo stesso tempo. Da un lato temeva che Derek volesse punirlo per la sua insolenza, dall'altro era certo di non aver fatto nulla di male. Lui era così, con la mente sempre impegnata in mille ragionamenti, e il licantropo lo sapeva, fin dalla prima volta che si erano incontrati. Era assurdo pretendere che se ne stesse zitto e immobile per ore.  
Quando sentì i passi di Derek avvicinarsi di nuovo al salotto Stiles si irrigidì, sicuro che lo aspettasse qualcosa di molto doloroso, ma il suo Dom lo sorprese.  
"Visto che ti annoi, puoi studiare un po' di economia" gli suggerì, porgendogli uno dei libri di scuola che il padre aveva insistito che si portasse dietro.  
Stiles lo prese e lo fissò sbigottito. Certo, non era esattamente la lettura che avrebbe scelto lui, ma almeno avrebbe avuto qualcosa da fare, e il coach Finstock ne sarebbe stato di sicuro felice.  
"Sì signore, grazie signore" esalò.  
Passarono il resto della mattinata a leggere. Si interruppero solo per pranzare e, una volta finito, Derek ordinò a Stiles di risistemare la cucina e di raggiungerlo di nuovo in salotto.

Quando il ragazzo lo raggiunse, Derek era seduto sul divano, le braccia incrociate sul petto e una scatola bianca poggiata al suo fianco. Stiles guardò con sospetto la scatola ma non disse nulla. Forse Derek aveva deciso di punirlo proprio in quel momento e lui non aveva nessuna voglia di peggiorare la sua situazione.  
Il suo Dom, però, lo sorprese ancora una volta.  
"Sia ieri che questa mattina ti sei comportato molto bene, Stiles. Sono molto fiero di te e ho deciso di premiarti per essere stato così bravo. Qui dentro" e diede un colpetto alla scatola "c'è qualcosa che ti farà sentire bene e ti darà tanto piacere."  
La mente di Stiles fece un veloce elenco di cose che avrebbero potuto farlo star bene: patatine, droga, le due trilogie complete di Star Wars, l'ultimo numero di Bleach, un'endovena di sonnifero, il bestiario aggiornato dei Grimm con tanto di spiegazione su come liberarsi delle creature soprannaturali, pene più severe per chi violava la libertà vigilata e, naturalmente, la pace nel mondo. Peccato avesse l'assoluta certezza che Derek non gli avrebbe dato nessuna di queste cose.  
"Lo vuoi, Stiles?"  
Il ragazzo ci pensò per qualche istante. Visto il recente comportamento di Derek, non era certo che dessero alla parola premio il medesimo significato, né alla parola piacere se era solo per quello. Tuttavia, rifiutare poteva non essere una scelta molto intelligente, vista la sua situazione.  
"Sì signore, grazie signore" ormai stava diventando una specie di mantra, ma almeno gli evitava rimproveri e punizioni.  
"Bravo ragazzo. Ora vieni qui e inginocchiati accanto a me. Appoggia le mani e il busto sul divano."  
Stiles trattenne a stento un sospiro: stare piegato a novanta decisamente non aveva nulla a che fare con il suo concetto di premio. Sentì Derek aprire la scatola e armeggiare con qualunque cosa ci fosse dentro. Poi, pochi secondi dopo, avvertì un dito unto accarezzare la sua apertura e si irrigidì di nuovo.  
"Lo so che è freddo ma si riscalderà in fretta. Rilassati" lo incoraggiò Derek.  
Non che fosse una cosa semplice, considerando che si aspettava qualcosa di poco piacevole, nonostante le sue rassicurazioni, ma fare forza contro l'intrusione di quel dito non lo avrebbe aiutato, perciò prese un paio di respiri profondi e cercò di rilassarsi come gli era stato detto. Derek si assicurò che fosse ben lubrificato prima di pulirsi le mani e fargli una carezza sulla nuca, per attirare la sua attenzione e invitarlo a girare la testa verso di lui.  
"Sai cos'è questo?" gli chiese, quando ottenne ciò che voleva, mostrandogli un aggeggio bianco dalla forma strana.  
Stiles scosse la testa.  
"È un aneros. In Giappone lo chiamano enemagra."  
Stiles deglutì, sempre più preoccupato, e Derek sorrise.  
"Tranquillo, ti ho detto che ti farà stare bene. Ora te lo metto dentro, va bene anche se fai un po' di resistenza mentre entra, non devi preoccuparti."  
Stiles era molto preoccupato, a dire il vero, ma Derek sembrava sincero. Certo, in passato non gli avrebbe creduto nemmeno sotto tortura, ma col tempo le cose erano molto cambiate. Forse, e diceva forse, quella cosa non lo avrebbe fatto soffrire, proprio come gli aveva detto.  
"Ah, dimenticavo" e gli arrivarono due sonore sculacciate sul sedere, una su ciascuna natica. "Per l'insubordinazione di questa mattina. Per quanto non fosse una cosa molto grave, devi imparare a portare rispetto in qualunque occasione."  
"Mi dispiace, signore" si scusò Stiles, sperando con tutto se stesso che, per quel giorno, la punizione fosse finita lì. Era ancora troppo dolorante dal giorno prima, non ce l'avrebbe fatta a sopportare un'altra serie di colpi.  
A quanto sembrava, però, non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi, perché l'attenzione di Derek si era concentrata tutta sull'oggetto che aveva in mano.  
"Come ti senti?" gli chiese il Dom, quando l'aneros fu sistemato.  
"È sempre un po' strano avere qualcosa dentro, ma non fa male" rispose Stiles, abbastanza stupito.  
"Oh, lo so. Ora fai il bravo e poggia la testa sulle mie gambe. Non voglio che tu faccia niente, devi solo stare qui mentre io leggo."  
"Sì signore" e si spostò per sistemarsi come gli era stato indicato.  
All'inizio non ci fu nulla di strano. Poi, però, Stiles capì dov'era la fregatura. Quell'affare non ne voleva sapere di stare fermo. Ogni piccolo movimento, ogni più piccola contrazione dei suoi muscoli, perfino ogni suo respiro facevano agitare quel coso dentro di lui. Di per sé questo non sarebbe stato un gran problema, visto che i movimenti non erano esagerati, solo che ogni oscillazione dell'aneros lo stimolava sia dentro che fuori, sulla prostata e sul perineo, e lui iniziava a sentirsi un po' troppo eccitato.  
"Stiles?" lo richiamò Derek quando lo sentì respirare con affanno.  
Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo e lo fissò implorante, ma il licantropo si limitò a sorridergli.  
"Inizi a sentirti bene, vero?"  
Stiles gemette disperato mentre il suo corpo veniva scosso dai brividi del più strano orgasmo che avesse mai sperimentato. Derek continuò ad accarezzargli la testa fino a quando non fu tutto finito e il ragazzo poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
Sollievo che, tuttavia, ebbe vita breve. I movimenti dentro di lui ricominciarono e con loro quell'incredibile sensazione. Stiles ebbe un altro orgasmo senza venire, e poi un altro, e un altro ancora. L'intervallo tra l'uno e l'altro continuava a diminuire e il ragazzo faceva sempre più fatica a mantenere la lucidità.  
"Derek!" implorò, dopo l'ennesima scarica di piacere.  
"Shhh piccolo, ora arriva il bello. Goditelo!"  
Stiles capì cosa voleva dire qualche minuto dopo. L'orgasmo arrivò di nuovo, solo che questa volta non finì. O meglio, la scarica successiva arrivava prima ancora che quella precedente fosse passata, senza soluzione di continuità. Era tutto talmente intenso che Stiles si ritrovò a urlare senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Provò perfino a supplicare Derek di toglierglielo, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu di essere sollevato e messo a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.  
Le carezze che il licantropo gli elargiva, però, non facevano altro che peggiorare la situazione. La sua pelle era ipersensibile e i tocchi di Derek servivano solo a intensificare il piacere che provava dentro. Il suo corpo tremava e si scuoteva senza che lui riuscisse in alcun modo a controllarlo e la gola iniziava a fargli male per le urla che non poteva trattenere.  
Provò perfino a masturbarsi, nel tentativo di mettere fine a quella tortura, ma Derek glielo impedì, dicendogli che per quel giorno avrebbe avuto solo orgasmi asciutti, qualunque cosa volesse significare. Poi gli afferrò le mani e gliele fece poggiare sulle sue spalle, così che tutto quello che poté fare Stiles fu allacciargli le braccia al collo, alla ricerca di un'ancora in quel mare di sensazioni che non gli davano tregua.  
Venne ancora da dentro, urlando con quanto fiato aveva in gola. Si agitò senza più riuscire a controllare il suo corpo, ottenendo solo che la cosa dentro di lui sbattesse ancora più forte e più spesso contro la sua prostata. Raggiunse ancora una volta l'orgasmo, e poi di nuovo. Gemette e singhiozzò, invocando il nome di Derek, mentre il suo corpo si scuoteva senza sosta e la sua mente era piena solo di quel piacere che non avrebbe mai immaginato potesse esistere. E poi venne ancora e ancora. E ancora.  
Alla fine divenne tutto semplicemente troppo. Prima di impazzire completamente Stiles inarcò la schiena, talmente tanto che non cadde per terra solo perché Derek lo teneva stretto, allungò una mano dietro di sé, si sfilò l'aneros dal canale troppo stimolato e lo lasciò cadere per terra, senza che il suo Dom potesse fermarlo. Un istante dopo aveva perso conoscenza.

[6\. Flogger](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xyukv5ywhnblwtf/flogger.jpg?dl=0)  
Quando si era risvegliato, Stiles si era accorto di essere steso sul letto. Derek gli aveva impedito di alzarsi per tutta la sera, gli aveva portato la cena lì, lo aveva costretto a bere litri di acqua e, in sostanza, aveva passato quasi tutto il tempo a coccolarlo. Era stato davvero molto piacevole.  
La mattina dopo, però, tutta la sua dolcezza sembrava essere sparita nel nulla.  
"Sistema qui e poi vieni nella stanza dei giochi" gli ordinò quando finirono di fare colazione, senza nemmeno l'ombra di un sorriso.  
Stiles sospirò e, mentre toglieva i piatti dal tavolo, si chiese che cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato questa volta.  
Quando lo raggiunse gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Derek era appoggiato a un tavolo sul quale facevano bella mostra di sé diversi tipi di fruste e frustini. Quella vista lo terrorizzò talmente tanto che si fermò di colpo a pochi passi dalla porta, gli occhi sgranati fissi su quegli oggetti.  
"Avvicinati, Stiles" lo incoraggiò Derek, severo.  
Il ragazzo eseguì l'ordine con riluttanza. Non poteva credere che Derek volesse davvero frustarlo.  
"Oggi userò uno di questi" gli disse il licantropo, dando voce alle sue peggiori paure. "Sono molto deluso da te e ho deciso che meriti una punizione esemplare."  
Stiles iniziò a tremare e fece un passo indietro. Nella sua mente si formarono alcune delle immagini che aveva visto al computer solo pochi giorni prima, quando aveva fatto ricerche sul BDSM, e l'idea di subire quel genere di trattamento rischiava di fargli venire una crisi isterica.  
"Stiles?" lo richiamò Derek.  
Lui scosse la testa e indietreggiò ancora, ma il licantropo lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per le spalle.  
"Dimmi cosa ti prende, Stiles. Cosa c'è?"  
"Ho paura" confessò, la voce che gli tremava.  
"In altre parole, non ti fidi di me" concluse Derek.  
Stiles lo guardò scioccato.  
"Non è vero, certo che mi fido!" protestò. "Non avrei permesso a nessun altro di farmi queste cose. Se non fossi stato tu, avrei addirittura preferito tenermi quel dannatissimo anello" si lasciò sfuggire, senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
"Allora non ti fidi abbastanza" insistette il licantropo, decidendo di ignorare la sua confessione.  
"Come ti è venuta in mente una cosa del genere?"  
"Ieri ti sei tolto l'aneros, Stiles" gli ricordò.  
"Quindi è per questo?" si indignò. "Non c'entra la fiducia, è solo che volevi divertirti ancora un po' con me e con quell'affare" lo accusò.  
Derek strinse la presa sulle sue spalle, l'espressione furiosa.  
"Hai le tue parole, Stiles, avresti dovuto usarle. Lo avresti fatto se ti fossi fidato di me e del fatto che mi sarei fermato" ringhiò.  
Stiles lo fissò a bocca aperta e Derek lo vide arrossire miseramente e distogliere lo sguardo.  
"Oh" esalò il ragazzo.  
"Oh!" gli fece eco Derek.  
"Non è che non mi fido di te."  
"Ah no?"  
"No, mi fido. È solo che..."  
"Solo che, cosa?"  
"Che me ne sono dimenticato."  
Questa volta fu il turno di Derek di fissarlo a bocca aperta.  
"Quel coso mi ha completamente fritto il cervello" riprese a parlare Stiles, velocemente. "Non riuscivo più a pensare a niente, non mi sono proprio ricordato delle safe words. Il che è stupido, in realtà, perché avrei potuto mettere fine a quella cosa molto prima che arrivasse a quel punto. Cioè, quell'affare mi ha praticamente fatto impazzire, continuava a muoversi e più provavo a fermarlo più si agitava, e non riuscivo a smettere di venire. Davvero, era tutto così intenso, tanto intenso, e non avevo un attimo di tregua, e a quel punto non riuscivo più a concentrarmi su nient'altro che non fossero quegli orgasmi infiniti e..."  
"Hai dimenticato di avere le tue parole di sicurezza" lo interruppe Derek, atono.  
Stiles lo vide fare un paio di respiri profondi, segno che stava cercando di ritrovare almeno un briciolo di pazienza.  
"Questo mi farà guadagnare un'altra punizione, vero?" chiese il ragazzo, abbattuto.  
Il licantropo si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino divertito e annuì.  
"Puoi giurarci."  
"Mi dispiace!"  
"Lo so, Stiles. Però il problema resta, ed è ancora più grave di quello che avevo immaginato. Le parole di sicurezza sono fondamentali! Hai detto che ti fidi di me, quindi sai che mi fermerò quando le pronuncerai, ma anche io devo potermi fidare di te ed essere sicuro che le userai quando ne avrai bisogno. Non voglio rischiare di farti davvero male solo perché tu sei troppo concentrato su altro e te le sei dimenticate di nuovo."  
"Scusa" mormorò il ragazzo.  
"Ieri hai fatto qualcosa di molto stupido e meriti di essere punito. Però, l'idea dell'aneros è stata mia, probabilmente non eri ancora pronto per una cosa del genere ed è stato un mio errore usarlo, quindi sarò buono e ti permetterò di scegliere lo strumento che userò su di te."  
Stiles occhieggiò con timore il tavolo, ma la stretta improvvisa delle mani di Derek lo riportò alla realtà.  
"Grazie signore."  
"Molto bene" approvò il licantropo. "Hai cinque minuti per effettuare la tua scelta. Se non mi porterai qualcosa entro questo limite di tempo deciderò io."  
"Sì signore."  
Il giovane si avvicinò agli oggetti disposti con ordine sul ripiano di legno e prese a osservarli. Eliminò subito i frustini, di tutti i tipi e di ogni misura, perché era certo che avrebbero fatto troppo male. Scartò anche le fruste, quelle semplici, quelle alla Indiana Jones e quelle che si dividevano in punta, perché non ci teneva proprio a farsi lacerare la pelle. Non prese nemmeno in considerazione il gatto a nove code, e non c'era davvero bisogno di spiegazioni: non era un monaco benedettino fondamentalista, grazie tante. Restavano solo quelli che aveva imparato si chiamassero flogger: dal manico di ciascuno spuntavano tante piccole strisce di materiale diverso e, nonostante le apparenze, aveva la sensazione che fossero i meno pericolosi tra tutti quegli strumenti di tortura. Certo, a parte quello fatto con le catene, ma non esisteva che permettesse a Derek di usare una cosa del genere su di lui, per nulla al mondo.  
Alla fine optò per un modello tutto nero, con le strisce in pelle. Ce n'era anche uno fatto di tessuto morbido, che di certo gli avrebbe provocato pochissimo dolore, ma era sicuro che Derek sarebbe stato molto deluso da quella scelta, perciò lo lasciò dov'era. Con un respiro profondo afferrò il flogger nero e lo porse al suo Dom, prima di fare qualche passo indietro.  
"Sei stato bravo, Stiles, hai fatto un'ottima scelta" lo lodò Derek.  
Il licantropo poggiò di nuovo il flogger dove il ragazzo lo aveva trovato e tolse tutte le altre cose, poi andò a sistemarle al loro posto, appese alla parete, mentre Stiles lo aspettava in silenzio. Dopo qualche minuto tornò da lui e lo afferrò per un braccio, guidandolo ancora una volta fino al tavolo.  
"Stenditi sul ripiano" gli ordinò. "Allunga le braccia e afferra il bordo con le mani."  
Il ragazzo eseguì senza dire una parola, il corpo teso per la consapevolezza di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.  
"Ora inizierò a colpirti, Stiles. Ho fissato un numero di frustate, ma tu non saprai qual è. Voglio che le accetti tutte senza muoverti. Se non lo farai, mi costringerai a legarti i piedi e le braccia al tavolo per immobilizzarti e a prendere qualcosa di più doloroso per concludere la punizione. Hai capito?"  
"Sì signore. Non mi muoverò."  
"Bravo ragazzo."  
Le prime frustate lo fecero sibilare. Faceva male, ma non era più duro da sopportare delle sculacciate che aveva ricevuto nei giorni precedenti. All'inizio riuscì anche a tenere il conto dei colpi, ma con il passare del tempo le cose peggiorarono. Si sentiva le natiche e la parte superiore delle cosce in fiamme e il dolore divenne tanto intenso che non riuscì a fermare le lacrime. Aveva smesso di contare da un po', arrivato a venti, e non ce la faceva davvero più a sopportare, ma Derek non sembrava affatto intenzionato a fermarsi e lui pensò che avrebbe perso i sensi di nuovo. Poi ricordò il motivo per il quale stava ricevendo quella punizione.  
"Banshee!" gemette dopo l'ennesimo colpo, insultandosi mentalmente perché la parola era venuta fuori come un suono quasi incomprensibile.  
Derek, però, si fermò. Poggiò il flogger sul tavolo, vicino al suo fianco, e si chinò su di lui, coprendolo col suo corpo e iniziando ad accarezzarlo.  
"Respira, piccolo, respira" lo incoraggiò.  
Stiles cercò di prendere delle lunghe boccate d'aria tra un singhiozzo e l'altro e, dopo qualche minuto, riuscì a calmarsi.  
"Bravo piccolo. Ora va meglio?" il ragazzo annuì e Derek lo premiò con un bacio sulla spalla e un altro poco sotto la nuca. "Dimmi tu quando posso ricominciare."  
Stiles annuì di nuovo e fece un'altra serie di respiri profondi.  
"Lupo" disse dopo qualche altro minuto.  
Derek gli fece un'ultima carezza e riprese in mano il flogger. Le frustate successive fecero sussultare Stiles ma il ragazzo si fece forza per evitare di spostarsi dalla sua posizione. Il dolore tornò, più forte di prima, e con esso le lacrime. Poi arrivarono le urla. Derek aveva iniziato a colpire con più forza e le strisce di pelle lasciavano degli evidenti segni rossi sulla carne del ragazzo.  
Stiles stava per pronunciare di nuovo la sua parola di sicurezza quando Derek smise di colpirlo e lo afferrò per i fianchi per farlo voltare e fargli poggiare la schiena sul legno, le gambe che pendevano dal ripiano. Il fiato gli si fermò in gola quando vide il flogger avvicinarsi al suo inguine. Il Dom fece scivolare le punte di pelle su di lui, come in una lenta carezza, poi lo colpì a tradimento sulla pancia. Stiles urlò ancora e inarcò la schiena, le palpebre serrate come a voler tenere lontano il dolore.  
"Potrei anche colpire più in basso" valutò Derek, lo sguardo assorto come se stesse davvero prendendo in considerazione una simile possibilità.  
Stiles spalancò gli occhi di colpo per guardarlo, terrorizzato, e vide che il licantropo lo stava fissando con una delle espressioni più serie che gli avesse mai visto in volto. Ci mise un attimo, ma alla fine capì.  
"Kanima" sussurrò.  
Derek sorrise soddisfatto e annuì, poggiò di nuovo il flogger e lo fece sollevare dal tavolo. Un attimo dopo Stiles era stretto tra le sue braccia, tremante e in lacrime.  
"Sei stato bravo, piccolo, sono molto fiero di te" lo consolò, accarezzandolo senza sosta.  
"Ho capito... scusa... avevi ragione..." blaterò il ragazzo, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro.  
"Va tutto bene, è anche colpa mia. Ora sai che puoi fidarti di me, e anch'io so che posso fidarmi di te."  
"Lo sapevo anche prima, mi fidavo anche prima. Scusa, non volevo ferire i tuoi sentimenti."  
Derek gli sollevò il viso e lo baciò profondamente.  
"Va tutto bene, piccolo. Per oggi abbiamo finito. Ora ce ne andiamo a letto, tu bevi un po' d'acqua, io ti spalmo della crema all'arnica sulla pelle irritata e poi riposiamo per tutto il resto della giornata" e lo prese in braccio, diretto verso la loro stanza.

[7\. Guinzaglio](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h0rqevp9k9a5iwy/guinzaglio.jpg?dl=0)  
Il giorno dopo, quando Stiles lo raggiunse in cucina, Derek aveva quasi finito di fare colazione.  
"Come mai ci hai messo tanto?" gli chiese.  
Il ragazzo sospirò e guardò la sedia con rammarico.  
"Ho il sedere rosso e dolorante."  
"Come fai a sapere che è rosso?"  
"Mi sono guardato allo specchio" confessò controvoglia, dopo un attimo di esitazione.  
Derek si mise a sghignazzare impunemente e Stiles lo guardò male.  
"È un vero peccato che tu sia dolorante."  
"Perché dovrò fare colazione in piedi o perché oggi non potrai sculacciarmi?" gli chiese, di pessimo umore.  
"No, perché oggi dovrai passare quasi tutto il giorno inginocchiato ai miei piedi."  
Stiles si fermò con il bicchiere di succo d'arancia a un paio di centimetri dalle labbra e lo fissò implorante.  
"Non possiamo fare qualcosa che mi permetta di stare in piedi, oggi?" lo supplicò.  
"No."  
"E se stessi seduto su un paio di cuscini morbidi?"  
"Temo che non sia possibile."  
"Ma perché? Mi fa davvero tanto, tanto male, sai?"  
"Perché siamo stati invitati a pranzo da Kevin Underwood e, oltre a lui, ci saranno anche altri giocatori, mi dispiace. Perciò finisci di fare colazione in fretta, perché conto di uscire tra un'ora."  
"Si può sapere perché hai accettato? Proprio oggi?" quasi piagnucolò Stiles.  
"Politica" scrollò le spalle il licantropo. "Vista la situazione, Lydia ci ha incaricati di fare da tramite tra il branco e la Congrega. Dice che un'alleanza solida sarà utile a tutti e che gli altri sono troppo preoccupati che i maghi attentino alle loro virtù per poter essere utili. Non ho idea del perché pensino una sciocchezza del genere, ma tant'è."  
"E perché non lo fa lei?" Derek lo fissò, sopracciglio inarcato e sguardo di commiserazione. "Sì, d'accordo, era una domanda stupida" si arrese il ragazzo, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Quindici minuti dopo Stiles raggiunse Derek nella loro stanza. Lo trovò seduto sul letto, già vestito di tutto punto. Accanto a lui c'erano un paio dei suoi jeans, la maglietta più semplice che Stiles possedesse e dei boxer neri che non aveva mai visto ma che erano chiaramente della sua misura, tutta roba che il licantropo doveva aver scelto per lui. E una scatola bianca. Al di là del fatto che non era sicuro gli piacesse l'idea di Derek che gli diceva anche cosa doveva indossare, quello che lo preoccupava davvero era la scatola. L'ultima volta che ne aveva visto una simile c'era quasi rimasto secco.  
"Vestiti e vieni a sederti qui vicino a me" gli ordinò il Dom.  
Stiles si vestì con calma, continuando a occhieggiare sospettoso la scatola. Quando finì prese un respiro profondo e lo raggiunse, appoggiandosi al materasso lentamente e con molta cautela.  
"Come ti ho già detto, ci saranno altre persone da Kevin, altri Dom con i loro Sub, e tu dovrai comportarti bene."  
Stiles deglutì, a disagio all'idea di stare in mezzo a persone esperte di quel mondo.  
"Stiles!" lo richiamò Derek.  
"Sì signore, mi comporterò bene."  
"Ottimo, era quello che volevo sentire, e per aiutarti ti darò delle regole. Quando arriveremo saluterai educatamente e poi resterai in silenzio, potrai parlare solo se te ne darò il permesso, anche se fosse per rispondere a un altro Dom. A pranzo ti siederai al mio fianco e mangerai solo quello che io ti metterò nel piatto o che ti offrirò. Per tutto il resto del tempo rimarrai inginocchiato ai miei piedi. Qualche domanda?"  
"Potrò appoggiarmi a te, in caso il dolore delle frustate diventi troppo forte? E se dovessi andare in bagno come farei a chiederti il permesso se non posso parlare?"  
"Se devi andare in bagno schiarisciti la gola e io capirò, anche se mi chiedo perché quest'eventualità ti preoccupi sempre così tanto. Comunque, non ho afferrato cosa intendi per appoggiarti."  
"Ecco, pensavo che potrei sollevarmi, per dare un po' di sollievo al sedere che hai così brutalmente maltrattato, e appoggiarmi sulle tue cosce. Almeno un po', anche solo con la testa, e magari potrei abbracciarti le gambe e..."  
"Stiles!" lo interruppe Derek. "Ti ricordi la lezione di ieri, vero?"  
"Al momento, non potrei dimenticarla nemmeno volendo, grazie. Però non penso di aver bisogno delle safe words, probabilmente mi servirà solo un po' di sollievo ogni tanto."  
"Io questo caso basterà che tu mi chiami e io deciderò se concedertelo o no."  
Il ragazzo sospirò di sollievo, perlomeno Derek non aveva rifiutato all'istante e gli aveva lasciato un po' di speranza.  
"Grazie!"  
"Di nulla. Ora passiamo alla cosa più importante."  
Derek prese in mano la scatola e Stiles non poté fare a meno di irrigidirsi e sudare freddo.  
"Aprila" lo incoraggiò il Dom, porgendogliela.  
Lui la prese e sollevò il coperchio. E restò a fissarne il contenuto a bocca aperta.  
"Serve per la tua sicurezza" gli spiegò Derek, guadagnandosi uno sguardo sorpreso. "Con questo tutti sapranno a chi appartieni e nessuno si azzarderà a darti fastidio, a meno che non abbia istinti suicidi e non sogni di essere fatto a pezzi e sbranato da un licantropo molto arrabbiato."  
"Appartengo a te" mormorò Stiles, come se avesse avuto un'improvvisa rivelazione.  
"Precisamente, e questo lo griderà al mondo" confermò il licantropo, prendendo uno dei due oggetti contenuti nella scatola. "China la testa, così posso allacciartelo."  
Stiles esitò ma, per una volta, Derek non fece nulla per spingerlo a obbedire al suo ordine. Si limitò a guardarlo, le mani sollevate, in paziente attesa. E fu a quel punto che il ragazzo capì: quel lupo autoritario voleva che lui lo accettasse spontaneamente.  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. Una cosa del genere aveva un significato preciso, a quanto ne sapeva, ma vista la loro situazione non aveva idea di cosa pensare, né di cosa ne pensasse Derek, in realtà.  
"Per quanto dovrò tenerlo?" chiese.  
"Fino a quando torneremo a casa, e tutte le volte che staremo insieme ad altre persone dell'ambiente."  
Quindi, Derek non intendeva legarlo a sé in maniera permanente? Stiles sentì una punta di delusione e si insultò mentalmente.  
"D'accordo" acconsentì, e chinò finalmente la testa.  
Il collare che Derek gli allacciò al collo aveva una forma strana: invece di restare dritto a circondargli al gola, nella parte anteriore c'era un cerchio di metallo, con dei passanti a cui erano fissate le strisce di pelle, che gli dava una forma a V. Una volta che il Dom lo ebbe sistemato e allacciato, Stiles si alzò senza dire una parola e andò a guardarsi allo specchio. Il cerchio era appoggiato proprio alla base della sua gola e l'argento del metallo creava uno splendido contrasto con il nero della pelle.  
"Mi piace" disse al riflesso di Derek, che lo aveva raggiunto e gli aveva messo le mani sulle spalle.  
"Mi fa piacere" gli sorrise lui. "Ora, però, completiamo l'opera."  
Stiles lo vide allungare la mano e prendere il guinzaglio dalla scatola che lui non si era nemmeno accorto di stringere ancora tra le mani. Era composto da una catenella di metallo lunga circa mezzo metro e da un manico in pelle, uguale a quella del collare. Derek lo fissò al cerchio di metallo con il moschettone e rimase a guardare il risultato per qualche istante con un'espressione famelica, prima di riscuotersi.  
"Andiamo" ordinò con voce roca. "Mi raccomando, non dimenticare le regole o sarò costretto a punirti di nuovo, al nostro ritorno."

Poco più tardi vennero accolti a casa Underwood, anche se secondo Stiles quello era più che altro un castello, e furono fatti accomodare da un cameriere molto poco vestito in un salotto occupato da quasi una ventina di persone. Kevin li salutò con calore, presentò loro gli altri ospiti e poi invitò Derek a sedersi vicino a lui sul divano. Stiles li seguì docilmente, senza nemmeno bisogno che il licantropo tirasse il guinzaglio che stava ancora stringendo tra le dita, e quando lui si fu accomodato vicino al mago si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, in silenzio, prima ancora che il suo Dom potesse ordinarglielo.  
Non potendo parlare, aveva tutto il tempo di osservare quello che gli stava intorno. Era la prima volta che si trovava in un ambiente del genere e la sua naturale curiosità lo spinse a ignorare i discorsi tra Derek e Kevin, qualcosa su esempi e suggerimenti da mettere in pratica sui quali era certo di non voler essere informato, per concentrarsi sulle interazioni tra gli altri ospiti presenti. A quanto aveva capito, a parte lui e Derek c'erano altre quattro coppie, mentre tutti gli altri giocatori, Kevin compreso, non avevano legami stabili, anche se sembrava che tendessero comunque a stare in gruppi di due o tre persone, in un modo o nell'altro. Stiles studiò con attenzione il loro comportamento e più il tempo passava più sentiva una strana sensazione di disagio assalirlo.  
Doveva essersi agitato un po' troppo perché, a un certo punto, Derek strattonò il guinzaglio e lui fu costretto a sollevarsi dalla sua scomoda posizione per evitare che lo strangolasse. Stiles lo guardò per un istante prima di abbassare di nuovo la testa, in attesa, ma lui non disse nulla. Si limitò a osservarlo per alcuni secondi, come alla ricerca di qualcosa, poi allungò la mano libera, lo afferrò per la nuca e lo spinse a poggiare la testa sulle sue gambe, cosa che lui fece con un sorriso felice.  
Stiles si godette per un po' le sue carezze, lasciandosi scappare qualche sospiro beato senza nemmeno accorgersene, poi si rese conto di avere tutti gli occhi puntati addosso e venne colto di nuovo da quella strana sensazione. Le voci dure dei Dom si sovrapponevano a quelle più basse dei Sub; gli ordini e il rumore dei colpi inferti, sempre meno sporadici, rimbombavano nella sua mente; il tintinnio delle catene che limitavano i movimenti di alcuni dei ragazzi gli risuonava continuamente nelle orecchie, come i gemiti e i sospiri di quei Sub che avevano chiaramente qualche giochino, nascosto dai vestiti, che li stava torturando.  
Quando uno dei Dom punì il suo Sub con una serie di sculacciate di fronte a tutti, dopo avergli abbassato i pantaloni senza la minima esitazione, per non sapeva nemmeno quale errore, Stiles non ce la fece più. Provò a fare dei respiri profondi per calmarsi ma fu tutto inutile e, alla fine, capì che non poteva fare altro che chiedere aiuto.  
"Banshee" sussurrò, guadagnandosi un'occhiata perplessa da parte di Kevin, l'unico altro Dom abbastanza vicino da sentirlo, e di Derek.  
Il licantropo non perse tempo: chiese al mago il permesso di usare una delle sue camere da letto, fece sollevare Stiles e uscì dal salotto a grandi passi, tirando il guinzaglio per assicurarsi che lo stesse seguendo senza problemi.  
"Cosa succede?" gli chiese, preoccupato, quando furono da soli nella camera che era stata indicata loro da Kevin.  
"Non lo so, io..." ma non riuscì a finire la frase perché gli mancò il fiato e iniziò a boccheggiare.  
Derek lo prese tra le braccia e lo accarezzò, sussurrandogli parole dolci, fino a quando non si fu calmato.  
"Va meglio?"  
"Scusa, non so cosa mi sia preso. L'ultima volta che ho avuto una crisi di panico c'era una kitsune del vuoto che mi frugava nel cervello."  
"Questa città è anche più interessante di quanto avessi immaginato" li raggiunse la voce di Kevin, che li aveva seguiti e, in quel momento, era in piedi sulla porta della stanza. "Va tutto bene?" aggiunse il mago, preoccupato.  
"È quello che vorrei sapere anch'io. Cos'è successo, Stiles?" lo incalzò il licantropo.  
Il ragazzo prese un respiro profondo e cercò di riordinare le idee.  
"Non lo so. Forse mi sentivo solo fuori posto. Avevo la sensazione che mi guardassero tutti, come se stessi facendo qualcosa di sbagliato. Gli altri Sub sono tutti più... non lo so... sottomessi? Si fanno fare tutte quelle cose davanti agli altri e io... Forse dovrei farlo anch'io, permetterti di trattarmi così, ma se solo ci penso..."  
"Basta così!" lo fermò Derek. "Ormai non dovrei più stupirmi di niente, con te, ma non posso credere che stessi davvero pensando a queste sciocchezze."  
Stiles lo guardò male, offeso, e Kevin si schiarì la voce per attirare la loro attenzione.  
"È vero che ti stavano guardando tutti, Stiles" disse. "All'inizio era per curiosità, perché tu e Derek siete nuovi dell'ambiente. Poi i Dom hanno iniziato a essere invidiosi di Derek, perché raramente si vede un Sub delizioso e naturale come te. Prima che potessi seguirvi un paio di quei Dom mi hanno addirittura fermato e hanno insistito perché chiedessi al tuo padrone se era disposto a prestarti loro per un po'."  
"Ma anche no!" insorse il ragazzo, sollevato dal ringhio poco fraintendibile di Derek.  
"È quello che gli ho detto io. In ogni caso, gli altri Sub si sono accorti dell'interesse che hai suscitato e hanno cercato di attirare l'attenzione dei loro Dom, anche se questo voleva dire guadagnarsi una punizione. Di norma, questi incontri sono molto più tranquilli."  
"Quindi..." provò a dire Stiles.  
"Quindi devi smetterla di far partire il tuo cervellino per la tangente. Se ti limitassi a pensare a me e ai miei ordini avresti molti meno problemi" sbuffò Derek.  
Stiles mise il broncio e Kevin scoppiò a ridere.  
"Il pranzo sarà servito tra mezz'ora, non tardate" li avvisò il mago, prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
Una volta soli, Derek strattonò di nuovo il guinzaglio, costringendo Stiles a sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi per non soffocare.  
"Sai cosa succederà, vero?" gli chiese il licantropo.  
"Appena torneremo a casa mi punirai?"  
"Vedo che stai iniziando a capire come funziona."  
"E userai il guinzaglio?" insinuò il ragazzo, malizioso.  
Gli occhi di Derek si scurirono per l'eccitazione e dovette prendere un paio di respiri profondi prima di poter parlare.  
"Ti conviene prepararti, perché ho tutte le intenzioni di attaccarlo a un collare diverso da quello che indossi ora, che sarà stretto a qualcosa di molto diverso dal tuo collo" lo avvisò con voce roca. "E non credo che sarò troppo gentile quando ti porterò a spasso per casa."  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi e gemette disperato. Quell'incontro sarebbe durato ancora per delle ore e, per colpa delle immagini che gli si erano formate nella mente sentendo le parole di Derek, lui avrebbe dovuto passarle con un'erezione di proporzioni cosmiche tra le gambe.

[8\. Handcuffs](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b4eunjda9udt6dr/handcuffs.jpg?dl=0)  
La mattina dopo Stiles fu svegliato dall'aroma di croissant e cappuccino. Derek era accanto al letto con un vassoio in mano e gli sorrideva. Stiles rabbrividì, certo che quel dannatissimo lupo maniaco avesse in mente qualcos'altro di perverso. E se non fosse bastato il suo sorriso smagliante, così sbagliato sul suo viso, a convincerlo di quella semplice verità, ci avrebbe pensato il flogger sistemato artisticamente nel vaso di cristallo tra il bicchiere d'acqua e quello di succo d'arancia. Avrebbe preferito con tutto il cuore una classica rosa rossa, grazie tante.  
"Hai dieci minuti per farti la doccia" lo informò il licantropo, e lui non perse tempo a chiedergli spiegazioni prima di fiondarsi in bagno.  
Si lavò in fretta, si asciugò sommariamente e si tamponò i capelli bagnati con un asciugamano mentre aveva lo spazzolino in bocca. E, già che c'era, si osservò con attenzione allo specchio.  
Il pomeriggio precedente Derek aveva mantenuto la sua promessa e avevano giocato a lungo con il guinzaglio. Aveva scoperto che quella semplice catenella eccitava alla follia il suo Dom, forse perché gli piaceva che, per una volta, la parte del cagnolino non toccasse a lui. Non che ne avessero discusso, sia chiaro, Stiles teneva ancora alla sua vita e a ciascuno dei suoi arti.  
In ogni caso, Derek lo aveva fornito di un nuovo collare appena tornati a casa, molto più piccolo e più costringente di quello che aveva indossato da Kevin, tanto piccolo da poter essere allacciato solo in un determinato punto del suo corpo e tanto costringente da fargli rimpiangere l'anello di metallo. Poi si era divertito a portarlo in giro per casa così, strattonandolo senza troppi riguardi, anche se non gli aveva fatto mai davvero male. Quando era stato soddisfatto di quel tipo di gioco lo aveva legato a uno dei piedi del divano e aveva passato un sacco di tempo a guardarlo accucciato per terra davanti a lui e a fargli i grattini come se fosse stato davvero il suo cagnolino da compagnia. Solo dopo cena, che Stiles aveva consumato seduto sul tappeto, si era deciso a liberarlo, a rimettergli il collare intorno al collo e a portarlo in camera da letto, dove lo aveva toccato, leccato e scopato senza pietà. Il tutto senza mai lasciare la presa sul guinzaglio, che aveva strattonato e fatto scorrere sulla sua pelle per tutto il tempo.  
Erano state ore impegnative, a livello fisico ma soprattutto a livello mentale, e tutto quello che Stiles voleva era poter riposare, almeno un po'. Peccato che fosse praticamente certo che non ne avrebbe avuto la possibilità, conoscendo il licantropo.  
Quando tornò in camera, pulito e rinfrescato, vide che Derek aveva cambiato le lenzuola e si era già accomodato sul letto ad aspettarlo. Non appena lo raggiunse e appoggiò con un sospiro la schiena sui cuscini, sistemati contro la spalliera del baldacchino, il suo Dom gli porse un pezzetto di croissant. Stiles fece per prenderglielo di mano ma lui lo allontanò e scosse la testa, senza smettere di sorridere, e il ragazzo si arrese al suo ennesimo capriccio. Per tutta la colazione non gli fu permesso di toccare nulla, Derek lo imboccò e gli porse perfino il bicchiere con il cappuccino, quello con il succo e quello con l'acqua perché potesse bere.  
"Non muoverti" gli ordinò quando ebbero entrambi finito di mangiare, e si allontanò portando il vassoio con sé. Il vaso con il flogger, invece, rimase sul comodino.  
Nel tempo che Derek ci impiegò per andare e tornare, Stiles quasi si assopì. Evidentemente era più esausto di quanto non avesse immaginato.  
"Stanco?" lo riscosse la voce del licantropo.  
"In effetti" confermò lui, stiracchiandosi. "Non è che, per caso, c'è la possibilità che oggi possa riposarmi?" chiese speranzoso.  
Derek si sedette al suo fianco e allungò una mano per allontanargli i capelli dalla fronte.  
"Ho deciso che oggi non ti alzerai da questo letto se non per andare in bagno" lo informò.  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì, davvero. E ho anche stabilito di prendere provvedimenti per evitare che tu decida di esserti riposato abbastanza e te ne vada in giro per casa."  
Stiles sentì odore di fregatura, più forte perfino di quello del cibo che lo aveva svegliato.  
"Rilassati e lascia che pensi a tutto io" cercò di blandirlo Derek.  
Ora, Stiles avrebbe dovuto protestare, e pure con una certa veemenza. Lo sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe dovuto. Il fatto era che Derek si era steso su di lui, e aveva iniziato a baciarlo con una dolcezza disarmante, e ad accarezzarlo con gentilezza, e continuava a ripetergli che non doveva preoccuparsi di nulla, che ci avrebbe pensato lui a farlo stare bene e che doveva solo rilassarsi e godersela.  
Fu così che si ritrovò con i polsi bloccati alla spalliera del letto da un paio di manette di pelle nera. E, come se non bastasse, Derek si era allontanato da lui e il suo sorriso era una delle cose più inquietanti che avesse mai visto. Ok, forse non proprio una delle più inquietanti, almeno era certo che il licantropo non avesse nessuna intenzione di ucciderlo, smembrarlo e mangiarselo, ma comunque ci si avvicinava.  
"Sarebbero queste le tue precauzioni?" si informò, facendo tintinnare la catena delle manette.  
Il sorriso di Derek, se possibile, si allargò ancora di più.  
"Non mi riposerò per niente, vero?" insistette il ragazzo.  
"Starai tutto il giorno a letto" gli fece notare il licantropo, con una faccia da schiaffi che doveva essere un tratto ereditario della famiglia Hale.  
"Ti odio" lo informò Stiles, con voce atona.  
"Bugiardo" ridacchiò lui, subito prima di avvicinarsi al suo armadio, aprirlo e tirarne fuori uno scatolone bianco.  
Stiles iniziava ad avere un'avversione viscerale per tutti i tipi di scatole. O, perlomeno, per tutte quelle bianche e che avevano a che fare con Derek.  
"Non dire che non penso al tuo benessere" riprese a parlare il licantropo, quando fu di nuovo vicino al letto. "So che stare tutto il giorno coricato ti annoierebbe a morte, perciò ho preparato qualche giochino per farti divertire."  
Il ragazzo inghiottì gli insulti coloriti che avrebbe voluto lanciargli, ma provò comunque a fulminarlo con lo sguardo. L'unico risultato che ottenne, però, fu che il suo sorriso divenne ancora più smagliante. Sperava con tutto il cuore che sforzare tanto quei muscoli fino a quel momento così poco utilizzati gli provocasse una paresi, o almeno qualche crampo molto doloroso.  
Ovviamente le sue preghiere non ottennero risposta e Derek iniziò a svuotare la scatola degli oggetti che conteneva e a poggiarli sul letto, vicino alle gambe del ragazzo.  
Stiles osservò tutte quelle cose con ansia sempre crescente. C'erano plug, morsi più o meno semplici, cock ring, delle cose che somigliavano a piumini per la polvere, cinghie e corde, bende, un paio di frustini e perfino un divaricatore. La maggior parte di quegli oggetti non gli avrebbe causato nessun dolore, frustini e flogger a parte, ma erano talmente tanti che il ragazzo temeva che sarebbe collassato ben prima che Derek avesse finito di usarli tutti. Era talmente preoccupato che cercò istintivamente di alzarsi ma, per quanto le strattonasse, le manette glielo impedirono.  
"Vedi che ho fatto bene a prendere delle precauzioni?" lo prese in giro Derek.  
Stiles sbuffò.  
"Ora, secondo te con quale dovremmo cominciare?" ponderò il licantropo. "Vogliamo sperimentare un plug? O sarebbe più divertente una benda?"  
"È proprio necessario?" si lasciò sfuggire il ragazzo, lo sguardo implorante.  
"Non sei felice che io mi sia preoccupato così tanto per te?" lo accusò Derek.  
"Non è questo" si affrettò a smentire. "È che pensavo che potremmo fare altro."  
"Non ho voglia di leggere, oggi, e i videogames non mi piacciono. Non puoi usare il computer e se parlassimo sono certo che ti addormenteresti e, a quel punto, sarei io ad annoiarmi."  
Stiles pensò in fretta e, di colpo, ebbe l'illuminazione.  
"Veramente, io volevo dire che potremmo evitare di usare giochi."  
"Niente giochi?"  
"Ecco, io sono qui ammanettato al letto, e non posso andare da nessuna parte, e pensavo che tu... che noi... potremmo..." provò a spiegargli. "Oh, ma forse il mio corpo da solo non è abbastanza eccitante."  
Quel pensiero molesto lo aveva colto all'improvviso e lo aveva portato a tacere. Non ci aveva mai pensato sul serio, ma lui non era l'unico che era stato costretto a fare quelle cose. Derek si era ritrovato messo in mezzo e a pensarci bene non aveva nulla a che fare con l'incantesimo. Forse faceva sesso con lui solo per pietà, perché aveva la sindrome del martire, e i giochi gli servivano per eccitarsi, perché lui non era il suo tipo. Sempre che fosse stato il tipo di qualcuno, tra l'altro.  
"Stai cercando di manipolarmi, Stiles?" lo riportò alla realtà la voce del suo Dom, che non sembrava affatto contento della piega che aveva preso la discussione.  
"Cosa?"  
"Mi stai dicendo che vuoi davvero che io ti prenda così? Che ti faccia mio, e basta?"  
"Io..."  
Dannazione, era esattamente ciò che voleva, e quella consapevolezza improvvisa lo lasciò senza fiato. Voleva Derek, voleva sentirlo muoversi dentro di lui, voleva i suoi baci e le sue carezze.  
"Stiles?"  
Avrebbe potuto negare, rimangiarsi tutto, dirgli che i giochi andavano benissimo e che era tutto uno scherzo. Avrebbe potuto farlo, ma non era quello che desiderava.  
"Sì" mormorò in risposta.  
Derek si alzò di scatto dal letto, mise di nuovo tutti gli oggetti dentro la scatola e poi la buttò per terra, senza nessuna attenzione. Stiles lo aveva guardato preoccupato ma, prima ancora che potesse pentirsi della sua ammissione, il licantropo era sopra di lui. Un istante dopo lo stava baciando come se non ci fosse stato un domani.  
Si separarono solo dopo diversi minuti e Stiles ne approfittò per fare un paio di respiri profondi, mentre Derek lo sovrastava, in ginocchio sul suo bacino, e si toglieva la maglia. Il ragazzo ebbe appena il tempo di deglutire alla vista del suo torace scolpito, che lui gli fu di nuovo addosso.  
I suoi baci si spostarono sempre più in basso, intervallati ogni tanto da morsi leggeri. Derek procedeva con lentezza, come se volesse assicurarsi di assaggiare ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Stiles iniziò presto a respirare con affanno, a mugolare e a gemere per l'immenso piacere che quelle attenzioni gli davano. Quando la bocca del licantropo si chiuse finalmente sul suo membro il ragazzo urlò e inarcò la schiena, strattonando inutilmente le manette che lo tenevano legato al letto.  
"Ti prego" lo implorò. "Voglio toccarti."  
Derek si sollevò per raggiungere di nuovo le sue labbra e sorrise.  
"No, sei troppo sexy così."  
Stiles boccheggiò, sorpreso e scioccato, e il licantropo ne approfittò per finire di spogliarsi e recuperare il lubrificante.  
"Voglio chiederti una cosa" gli disse, quando fu di nuovo su di lui "ma non devi acconsentire per forza. Voglio che sia chiaro che non è assolutamente un ordine."  
Stiles lo fissò curioso e Derek lo baciò prima di riprendere a parlare.  
"Posso farlo senza preservativo?"  
"Senza?" ripeté il ragazzo, sorpreso per la domanda e giusto un po' sulle spine.  
"Noi licantropi siamo immuni a tutte le malattie sessualmente trasmissibili, posso assicurarti che non corri nessun rischio, ma non è assolutamente un problema se preferisci usarlo."  
Stiles ci pensò con attenzione, anche se prese la sua decisione in un tempo sorprendentemente breve, considerato l'argomento. Era certo che Derek stesse dicendo la verità, non era da lui mentire, soprattutto su certi argomenti, e la prospettiva di avere il suo seme dentro di sé lo eccitava come nient'altro prima, anche se non aveva intenzione di scoprire il perché.  
"D'accordo" acconsentì.  
"Sicuro?"  
"Sì" confermò, senza nessuna esitazione.  
Derek lo baciò di nuovo e cominciò a prepararlo. Fu estremamente dolce e accurato e Stiles si lasciò andare completamente, godendosi tutte le sensazioni che gli stava facendo provare.  
Quando affondò finalmente in lui si inarcò e urlò, senza nemmeno prendere in considerazione l'idea di provare a contenersi. Assecondò le sue spinte muovendo il bacino più che poteva, nonostante il licantropo gli tenesse saldamente bloccate le gambe con le braccia, le ginocchia che quasi gli toccavano le spalle, e lo incoraggiò ad andare più veloce.  
Derek non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Cambiò leggermente angolatura e riprese ad affondare nel suo stretto canale con forza, fino a quando Stiles venne con un grido, inarcando la schiena e strattonando le manette. Gli ci vollero solo poche altre spinte per raggiungerlo e riversare il suo orgasmo dentro di lui.  
"Wow" esalò Stiles, dopo aver ripreso fiato, e Derek scoppiò a ridere.  
"Aspetta a dirlo, la giornata è appena iniziata" e si chinò su di lui per baciarlo di nuovo.  
Quando si separarono Stiles si rese conto di avere le mani libere e fissò il suo Dom con un'espressione guardinga. Derek lo aiutò e mettersi seduto e gli regalò una carezza leggera sulla guancia.  
"Ora vorrei davvero che ti mettessi a quattro zampe."  
Quello non aveva l'aria di essere un ordine, ma Stiles si mosse comunque e fece quello che gli aveva chiesto. Poco dopo sentì qualcosa uscirgli da dentro e scivolargli lungo le cosce, e gemette nel rendersi conto che si trattava del seme di Derek.  
"Bellissimo" lo sentì dire, da un punto alle sue spalle. "Davvero bellissimo."  
Dopo qualche minuto, evidentemente soddisfatto di quello che aveva visto, Derek lo aiutò a tirarsi su e poi lo fece sdraiare di nuovo contro i cuscini. Dopodiché scese dal letto e si allontanò verso il bagno, dando a Stiles una perfetta visuale del suo fondoschiena da urlo.  
Tornò subito dopo con un asciugamano fumante in mano e, nonostante le proteste imbarazzate del ragazzo, lo ripulì con attenzione. Poi gettò la salvietta per terra e si stese al suo fianco, puntando un gomito sul materasso e poggiando la testa sulla mano per poterlo guardare meglio.  
"Se me lo avessero detto quando ci siamo conosciuti non ci avrei creduto, e non aspettarti che te lo ripeta spesso" gli disse, accarezzandogli con gentilezza un fianco "ma tu sei la cosa più eccitante che abbia mai visto."  
Il ragazzo arrossì miseramente e distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato, ma Derek lo costrinse a voltare di nuovo il viso verso di lui.  
"Ti conosco, Stiles, e so come funziona quel tuo cervellino iperattivo. Se sono qui con te, in questo momento, è perché lo voglio. Nessuno mi ha obbligato, e sai anche tu che l'incantesimo che ti è stato lanciato non ha nessun effetto su di me. Se ho accettato di affrontare questa cosa con te è perché lo desideravo. Perché ti desideravo."  
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente, ma Derek non aveva intenzione di dargli tregua.  
"Guardami, Stiles" gli ordinò, e aspettò fino a quando lui lo fece prima di continuare. "Io ti voglio! Voglio il tuo corpo e ti assicuro che nessun giocattolino, di nessun genere, mi eccita come fai tu."  
Stiles aveva iniziato a tremare e sentiva che se Derek avesse continuato a dirgli quelle cose, con quel tono di voce e quello sguardo, si sarebbe messo a piangere. Non sapeva come diamine ci fosse riuscito, ma il licantropo aveva detto esattamente quello che lui aveva bisogno di sentire. Aveva dimostrato di conoscerlo bene come nessun altro al mondo, forse perfino meglio di suo padre e di Scott, aveva capito quale fosse la sua paura più profonda e l'aveva dissipata con poche, semplici parole.  
"Ho capito" sussurrò, nel tentativo di farlo smettere.  
"Io non credo" lo contraddisse Derek. "Ma ho intenzione di fare in modo che tu non abbia più dubbi del genere" e gli agitò le manette, che aveva recuperato senza che lui se ne accorgesse, proprio sopra il naso. "Come ti ho detto, abbiamo ancora tutta la giornata e prima che sia finita saprai esattamente quanto ti trovi sexy e desiderabile. È una vera fortuna che essendo un licantropo io abbia così tanta resistenza, non trovi?"  
Stiles lo guardò per qualche istante, poi capì esattamente cosa volessero dire quelle ultime parole. Altro che riposo, Derek aveva intenzione di scoparselo per tutto il giorno.  
"Oh. Mio. Dio!" gemette, proprio mentre l'altro gli allacciava di nuovo le manette ai polsi.  
"Ti ringrazio, ma mi accontento di essere il tuo Dom" e gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio.

[9\. Imbracatura](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gg0ao7j0j0qu0ir/imbracatura.jpg?dl=0)  
La mattina dopo Stiles era dolorante ma soddisfatto come poche altre volte in vita sua. Ok, no, in realtà non si era mai sentito così soddisfatto, ed era una sensazione incredibile. Peccato solo per i polsi arrossati, ma ne era valsa la pena.  
Il ragazzo fece colazione con la testa fra le nuvole. Non si era accorto nemmeno che Derek si era alzato e aveva lavato i piatti che aveva sporcato.  
"Stiles!" lo richiamò, impaziente, il licantropo, quando si rese conto che il suo Sub non gli stava prestando la minima attenzione.  
Stiles alzò la testa e si guardò intorno sorpreso, per poi rivolgergli un'occhiata di scuse che fece sospirare Derek.  
"Finisci in fretta e raggiungimi nella stanza dei giochi" gli ordinò, un istante prima di lasciare la cucina a passi veloci.  
Il fatto che volesse fare qualcosa in quel posto inquietante poteva voler dire solo che aveva intenzione di usare qualche oggetto particolarmente strano. O che aveva deciso di punirlo severamente per qualche sua mancanza, anche se era abbastanza sicuro di non aver fatto nulla di male negli ultimi giorni, quindi pensava di poter ritenere quell'ultima possibilità quantomeno improbabile.  
Deciso, in ogni caso, a non sfidare la sorte, finì di mangiare velocemente e lo raggiunse. Quando entrò nella stanza dei giochi, però, quello che vide lo lasciò perplesso. Derek era appoggiato contro il tavolo sul quale lo aveva punito solo pochi giorni prima, e non sembrava per niente contento. Aveva le braccia incrociate e stava fissando il vuoto, o almeno così sembrava a Stiles, come se qualcuno o qualcosa gli avesse fatto un qualche torto imperdonabile e lui dovesse decidere se farlo a pezzi o sbranarlo direttamente. Il ragazzo deglutì, preoccupato e non più tanto sicuro di essersi comportato così bene come credeva.  
"Signore?" lo richiamò, con un filo di voce.  
Derek si riscosse, si girò a guardarlo e sospirò.  
"Vieni qui, Stiles" gli ordinò, molto più tranquillo di quanto ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare, a giudicare dal cipiglio contrariato che aveva sfoggiato fino a qualche istante prima.  
Stiles prese la mano che gli stava porgendo e si lasciò guidare fino al tavolo. Sul ripiano era appoggiato un ammasso di cinghie di pelle, fibbie e anelli di metallo. Non erano fruste, e il ragazzo tirò mentalmente un sospiro di sollievo. Poi Derek sospirò di nuovo e lui si voltò per osservarlo, stupito per quello strano comportamento.  
"Questa cosa è nella lista" lo informò il licantropo.  
Stiles guardò di nuovo le cinghie e si chiese cosa fossero. Ma, soprattutto, si chiese perché Derek non sembrasse per niente interessato a quel nuovo giocattolo, né tantomeno eccitato alla prospettiva di usarlo, come era successo nei giorni precedenti con le altre cose che avevano sperimentato.  
"Che cos'è?" si azzardò a chiedere.  
"Un'imbracatura. O un body, immagino che dipenda dal motivo per il quale lo si indossa."  
"E non ti piace perché...?"  
Derek sospirò ancora una volta e Stiles iniziò seriamente a preoccuparsi per lui.  
"In tutta onestà, non ho mai capito cosa ci trovi di tanto eccitante la maggior parte della gente che frequenta la scena BDSM. Molti Sub se ne vanno in giro bardati così, come se fosse il massimo in fatto di ultima moda, e i Dom gli sbavano dietro."  
"Non sapevo che fossi un esperto di quell'ambiente" borbottò Stiles, all'improvviso di cattivo umore.  
"Il secondo giorno, quando ti ho lasciato solo con la cintura di castità, l'ho passato al Dungeon con Kevin. Dovevo capire come funzionava tutta la storia della sottomissione e dei rapporti tra Dom e Sub, se volevo fare questa cosa con te senza rischiare di farti male."  
Stiles sentì il suo cuore accelerare i battiti e si lasciò sfuggire un leggero sorriso.  
"Credo sia appunto questo: una questione di sottomissione" disse, indicando l'imbracatura. "Tutte quelle strisce di pelle possono far pensare a un gladiatore o, comunque, a uno schiavo romano, perlomeno in base a quello che si vede nei film" continuò, nel tentativo di svelagli l'arcano mistero.  
Derek osservò scettico quell'ammasso di pelle, poi scosse la testa.  
"Resta il fatto che non provo nessun interesse per quella cosa" affermò, irremovibile. "In ogni caso, come ho già detto, è su quella lista e prima o poi dovremo usarla. Ci ho pensato e ho deciso che possiamo anche farlo oggi, così ce la togliamo di mezzo. Sarà una cosa tranquilla, veloce abbastanza da aver finito per l'ora di pranzo e, soprattutto, non sarà troppo faticoso per te. Voglio andarci leggero, oggi, e questo pomeriggio mi assicurerò che riposi, visto che ieri ho decisamente esagerato."  
"Non mi sono mica lamentato" mormorò Stiles, distogliendo lo sguardo subito dopo, nel tentativo di far finta di niente.  
Derek rimasi in silenzio per un po' e quando il ragazzo ebbe di nuovo il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia si accorse che stava ghignando, fin troppo compiaciuto.  
"No, in effetti non lo hai fatto" commentò, facendo arrossire miseramente il suo Sub. "In ogni caso, sono stati giorni davvero pesanti per te, sia a livello fisico che mentale, e i prossimi lo saranno altrettanto, perciò hai tutto il diritto di avere una tregua."  
Stiles scrollò le spalle e annuì. Non era certo così stupido da dire di no a un intero pomeriggio di relax, magari con Derek steso al suo fianco, nel loro enorme letto a baldacchino, a fargli le coccole.  
"Forza, prima iniziamo e prima finiremo."  
Il licantropo lo riscosse dai suoi sogni a occhi aperti e Stiles lo osservò mentre prendeva l'imbracatura e gli si piazzava davanti. Senza perdere altro tempo, Derek avvolse le strisce di pelle intorno al suo corpo, fissandole con le cinghie in modo che aderissero alla pelle, ma senza fargli male. Prestò particolare attenzione a quelle che gli circondavano le natiche e che gli passavano in mezzo alle gambe, per andare a unirsi al cock ring di metallo con il quale aveva circondato la base del suo membro. Quella era l'unica cosa che gli aveva dato davvero fastidio, ma si era accorto quasi subito che era più largo di quelli che aveva indossato fino a quel momento e che, con ogni probabilità, non gli avrebbe dato grandi problemi nemmeno se si fosse eccitato: sembrava, più che altro, che il suo scopo principale fosse quello di tenere ferme le cinghie.  
Quando l'imbracatura fu al suo posto, Derek si chinò e gli mise due cavigliere di pelle imbottite, molto simili a quelle che avevano usato quando avevano giocato con il divaricatore. Poi si alzò e gli prese le mani, una per volta, allacciandogli altre strisce di pelle, questa volta ai polsi, identiche a quelle delle caviglie. A quel punto fece un passo indietro e lo osservò con attenzione.  
"Non è male, ma continuo a preferirti completamente nudo" commentò.  
Stiles strisciò i piedi per terra, incerto se sentirsi a disagio o eccitato per le parole del suo Dom.  
"Ecco cosa faremo:" riprese a parlare lui, afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo fino al centro della stanza "ora ti appenderò a queste catene."  
Stiles lo fissò sorpreso. Poteva aspettarsi qualsiasi cosa, ma non quello.  
"Dovresti sentire le cinghie tirare, ma non dovrebbero farti troppo male. Se però dovessi accorgerti di avere qualche problema voglio che usi subito le tue parole. Hai capito?"  
"Sì signore."  
Derek non perse tempo e iniziò subito a lavorare. Portò le mani di Stiles dietro la sua schiena, legò i polsini di pelle tra loro con un piccolo moschettone e li agganciò con un altro alla striscia di pelle orizzontale poggiata poco sopra il suo fondoschiena. Poi afferrò una delle catene e usò un altro moschettone, più grande, per fissarla al secondo anello, quello tra le sue scapole.  
"Ora inizieranno a tirare" lo avvisò.  
Stiles non fece nemmeno in tempo ad annuire che Derek lo sollevò e lui sentì un altro scatto metallico. Quando il braccio del licantropo, che lo aveva sostenuto in quei pochi istanti, lasciò la presa, il ragazzo capì che aveva fissato l'anello a cui aveva agganciato le manette a un'altra catena, perché si ritrovò appeso con le gambe che pendevano senza riuscire a toccare il pavimento e entrambe le cinghie, quella sul suo torace e quella sul suo addome, gli affondavano nella pelle.  
"Abbiamo quasi finito" lo informò il licantropo. "Ce la fai?"  
Stiles fece cenno di sì con la testa. Non era una posizione comoda, né particolarmente piacevole, ma in realtà non provava davvero dolore. A conti fatti, non era peggio di altre cose che avevano sperimentato, ed era di certo meglio di qualcuna.  
A quel punto, Derek gli afferrò una gamba e lo costrinse a piegare il ginocchio, spingendo fino a quando il tallone non toccò il suo fondoschiena. Un altro schiocco metallico e la sua caviglia era fissata a una delle cinghie che gli circondavano le natiche. Un minuto dopo l'altra gamba subì la stessa sorte e il Dom fissò le cavigliere alle ultime due catene che pendevano dal soffitto. Poi si spostò e gli si mise davanti.  
"Sei comodo, Stiles?"  
"Non esattamente" rispose lui, sollevando lo sguardo dal pavimento.  
La sua idea era quella di guardarlo in faccia ma la sua attenzione venne catturata da un piccolo particolare che non aveva notato fino a quel momento, prima che potesse mettere in atto il suo piano. La sua faccia era proprio all'altezza dell'inguine di Derek.  
Il ragazzo deglutì sonoramente e il suo respiro accelerò all'improvviso. Il licantropo gli accarezzò la nuca prima di afferrargli i capelli e constringerlo, finalmente, a guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Credo sia arrivato il momento che sia tu a prenderti cura di me" stabilì, e Stiles sentì il rumore di un bottone che viniva spinto fuori dalla sua asola e di una zip che veniva abbassata. "Prendimi in bocca, Stiles!" ordinò il Dom.  
Stiles gemette nell'istante in cui il licantropo lasciò la presa sui suoi capelli e fissò il suo membro già semi eretto a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. Non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere, ovviamente, e in tutta onestà era convinto che la sola idea lo avrebbe disgustato. In quel momento, però, tutto ciò a cui era in grado di pensare era il piacere che aveva provato quando Derek lo aveva fatto a lui e non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi quale fosse il sapore del suo Dom. Voleva davvero farsi scopare la bocca e questo lo faceva sentire più spaventato e vulnerabile di qualsiasi giochino perverso ci fosse in quella dannata lista.  
Inspirò un paio di volte, un po' per prendere coraggio e un po' per provare a calmare la sua eccitazione, ma Derek non fece nulla per spingerlo a obbedire. Ancora una volta, voleva che fosse lui a decidere, senza imposizioni.  
Non che ci fosse molto da scegliere, in realtà. Stiles era davvero convinto di non essere mai stato particolarmente coraggioso, anche tutti i rischi che aveva corso da quando Scott era diventato un licantropo erano per lo più dovuti alla necessità di salvare la vita a qualcuno, o al panico che lo coglieva nei momenti più concitati e meno opportuni e che lo portava a cacciarsi in guai che potevano anche essere evitati. Il giorno prima, però, aveva capito che il coraggio non c'entrava poi tanto in quella cosa con Derek, più che altro ruotava tutto sulla fiducia e sul prendersi ciò che si voleva. E, in quel momento, lui voleva Derek in bocca. Fine della storia!  
Non appena aprì le labbra il licantropo fece un passo verso di lui, coprendo la piccola distanza che li separava. Stiles allungò la lingua e leccò la sua erezione come poteva, poi lasciò perdere i convenevoli e lo prese in bocca. O almeno ci provò. Il fatto era che il suo Dom era molto ben dotato e lui conosceva giusto la teoria di quello che stava facendo, senza contare che la posizione in cui si trovava non gli era di grande aiuto.  
All'inizio si occupò solo della punta, cercando di ignorare il sapore che gli esplose in bocca. In qualche modo riusciva a ritrovarci Derek, il suo odore e il gusto della sua pelle, anche se, in tutta onestà, non poteva certo dire che fosse la cosa più buona che avesse mai assaggiato, nonostante avesse la netta sensazione che l'avrebbe apprezzato sempre di più, col passare del tempo.  
Una volta capito più o meno come funzionava, provò ad allungare il collo per prenderlo tutto in bocca. Se si fosse fermato a riflettere avrebbe capito subito che era una cosa impossibile, ma era giusto un po' preso dal momento, quindi esultò mentalmente e gemette soddisfatto quando il licantropo afferò la catena più vicina e la tirò per farla dondolare avanti e indietro. L'esultanza, però, si trasformò in panico quando la punta del suo membro gli arrivò in gola e non riuscì più a respirare.  
Derek si allontanò, permettendogli di tossire e prendere delle lunghe boccate d'aria, ma non gli lasciò molto tempo per riprendersi. Gli avvicinò di nuovo l'erezione alle labbra e Stiles lo accolse di nuovo. Il Dom afferrò ancora la catena ma questa volta la mosse con più delicatezza e il ragazzo si adattò alla situazione. Succhiare Derek era strano ma allo stesso tempo appagante, soprattutto quando lo sentiva sospirare eccitato. Sapere di essere lui a fargli quell'effetto lo faceva sentire incredibilmente potente.  
Andarono avanti così per un po', tanto che a Stiles aveva iniziato a far male la mandibola, poi Derek si allontanò di nuovo e, di nuovo, gli afferrò i capelli, tirandogli su la testa.  
"Sto per venire, Stiles, e voglio farlo dentro di te. Ma non in bocca, non questa volta."  
Il ragazzo sentì tutto il suo corpo tremare di aspettativa a quel pensiero.  
"Oh sì, signore, fatelo" sospirò, e il licantropo non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
In un attimo aveva lasciato la presa sui suoi capelli e si era spostato dietro di lui. Stiles sentì un dito umido forzare la sua apertura, seguito in breve tempo da un secondo e poi un terzo, e non smise nemmeno per un istante di agitarsi e implorarlo di fare in fretta.  
Quando Derek lo penetrò gli sembrò di essere finalmente completo, il che era strano visto che fino a un attimo prima non sapeva che gli mancasse qualcosa. Quei pensieri, però, vennero presto relegati in un angolino remoto della sua mente, tutta concentrata sul membro di Derek che si muoveva dentro di lui. Doveva venire, ne aveva bisogno e c'era quasi, ma l'anello di metallo alla base del suo pene stava ritardando l'agognato raggiungimento del sollievo, per quanto la pressione fosse davvero minima. Poi Derek spinse con più forza, affondando in lui sempre più in profondità, fino a quando Stiles lo sentì irrigidirsi.  
Sapeva che, probabilmente, era tutto frutto della sua immaginazione, ma sentì il suo seme caldo invadere il suo canale e, a quel punto, il cock ring divenne semplicemente irrilevante. Venne con un gemito profondo, tendendo tutto il corpo.  
"In fondo, potrei anche ricredermi" commentò Derek qualche minuto dopo, mentre osservava il suo piacere scivolare fuori dall'apertura del suo Sub.  
"Vuoi tenermi così? Niente letto?" gli chiese Stiles, che stava iniziando a sentire un po' di fastidio al collo, alle articolazioni e più o meno a qualsiasi altra parte del suo corpo.  
"Perché, hai qualcosa in contrario?"  
"No, certo che no, ci mancherebbe. È solo che pensavo di fare un po' di pratica, sai, con la lingua, e le labbra, e la gola. La mia gola ha molto da imparare. Ma in questa posizione non sono sicuro di poter fare molto. Però, se preferisci restare qui..."  
Derek aveva già iniziato a staccarlo dalle catene prima ancora che avesse finito di parlare.  
"Ti avevo promesso un pomeriggio di riposo, ed è quello che avrai. Ma mancano ancora un paio d'ore al pranzo e non mi sentirei in pace con la coscienza se impedissi a uno studente tanto volenteroso di portare avanti i suoi studi."  
Stiles ridacchiò soddisfatto. Cinque minuti dopo era tra le braccia di Derek, diretto verso la camera da letto.

[10\. Joke strap](https://www.dropbox.com/s/90anepj7pt6g2ax/jockstrap.jpg?dl=0)  
La mattina dopo Stiles si risvegliò riposato come non gli capitava da giorni. Derek aveva mantenuto la sua promessa e il pomeriggio precedente lo aveva obbligato a stare a letto, e il ragazzo aveva passato la gran parte del tempo a dormire. Non avevano più fatto sesso dopo pranzo, e se da una parte gli dispiaceva dall'altra era grato di poter dare un po' di respiro al suo corpo abusato. Gli facevano male tutti i muscoli, compresi alcuni di cui ignorava perfino l'esistenza, e per un drammatico istante, la mattina precedente, aveva anche temuto di essersi slogato la mascella, accidenti al suo Dom e alle sue dimensioni da pornostar.  
In ogni caso, quando si era svegliato era rilassato, soddisfatto e felice. Poi Derek era entrato in camera con il vassoio della colazione. E una piccola scatolina bianca.  
Stiles si affrettò a sedersi e gli lanciò uno sguardo inceneritore. O almeno era convinto di averlo fatto, anche se a un certo punto iniziò ad avere qualche dubbio visto che il licantropo continuò ad avanzare verso di lui senza fare una piega. Il ragazzo decise che alla fine di tutta quella storia avrebbe preteso che gli pagasse le sedute dallo psicologo per combattere la sua prossima fobia per i pacchi bianchi di ogni forma e misura.  
"Hai fame?" gli chiese Derek, come se non ci fosse nulla di strano e lui non si stesse preparando a giocargli qualche brutto scherzo.  
Stiles si chiese perché tutti pensassero che quello con una faccia tosta invidiabile fosse lui. Magari avrebbe potuto fare qualche filmato e poi fare una chiacchierata con il resto del branco.  
"Stiles?" lo richiamò il licantropo, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri di vendetta.  
"Non particolarmente" rispose, dopo aver fatto mente locale per ricordarsi la domanda e adocchiando ancora una volta la scatola.  
"Mi stai dicendo che non apprezzi lo sforzo che ho fatto per prepararti la colazione?"  
"No signore, lo apprezzo molto e la ringrazio dal profondo del cuore. È solo che quando sono preoccupato perdo sempre l'appetito."  
Derek sorrise, senza riuscire a celare completamente il divertimento, e posò il vassoio sul comodino.  
"D'accordo, allora togliamoci il pensiero, così dopo potrai mangiare i tuoi toast. Apri la scatola" gli ordinò, porgendogliela.  
Stiles la prese con un sospiro e tolse il coperchio. Poi sollevò lo sguardo su Derek, lo riabbassò sul contenuto della scatola e lo alzò di nuovo.  
"E questo cosa dovrebbe significare?" chiese perplesso.  
"Kevin ci ha invitato a cena" lo informò il licantropo.  
"E al posto di giacca e cravatta è d'obbligo il sospensorio?"  
"Non esattamente. In realtà, pare che in queste occasioni i Sub debbano essere... come posso dire? Nudi! O al massimo agghindati con dei body simili a quello che abbiamo usato ieri."  
"No!" rantolò Stiles, scuotendo la testa e iniziando a boccheggiare.  
"Tranquillo, non ho nessuna intenzione di condividere il tuo corpo con altri, e Underwood lo sa" gli assicurò. "Tuttavia, è una di quelle serate particolari che organizza ogni tanto e, anche se noi andremo lì solo per guardare, non possiamo farlo vestiti come se dovessimo assistere a un battesimo."  
"Non possiamo semplicemente restare a casa, vero?" provò Stiles.  
"No."  
"E il sospensorio cosa c'entra?" chiese ancora, dopo l'ennesimo sospiro.  
"Kevin si ricordava di averlo visto nella lista e no, nessuno di noi ha idea del perché o di cosa avesse in mente Winthrop, e in tutta onestà non vogliamo nemmeno saperlo. Comunque, visto che c'era e prima o poi dovevamo usarlo, a Kevin è venuta un'idea."  
"Non andrò in giro vestito solo di un sospensorio, sappilo!"  
"Come se permettessi che qualcuno ti vedesse così" scosse la testa Derek.  
"E allora?"  
"Allora Kevin mi ha fatto notare che un Sub che va in giro completamente vestito non sarebbe ben visto in questa particolare occasione, così come il Dom che glielo lasciasse fare, e ha suggerito un'alternativa accettabile che ti permetta comunque di essere abbastanza coperto."  
Stiles lo guardò scettico, non nutrendo nessuna fiducia nelle idee di Underwood, soprattutto se riguardavano alternative e corpi non del tutto coperti.  
"Se non devo indossare solo quello, allora a cosa serve?" indagò.  
Derek sorrise di nuovo, o per meglio dire ghignò, e si diresse verso il suo armadio, e Stiles iniziò a sudare freddo. Anche perché lo vide tornare con l'ennesima scatola.  
"Indosserai questi" disse, aprendola e tirandone fuori alcuni indumenti neri che sembravano essere proprio della sua taglia.  
Che poi, indumenti era una parola grossa. Si trattava di una camicia senza maniche, con i bottoni argentati a clip e di un tessuto talmente trasparente che avrebbe solo velato il suo torace, lasciando ben poco all'immaginazione, e di un paio di pantaloni di pelle con un enorme buco nella parte posteriore. Stiles ci mise un po' a capire che cosa significasse e, quando alla fine ci arrivò, sollevò lo sguardo scioccato su Derek.  
"Vuoi che metta questi? Davvero? Questi?! Si vedrà tutto! Avevi detto che non volevi" lo accusò.  
"In realtà, ho detto che non avrei condiviso il tuo corpo, non ho fatto cenno al condividere una parte di esso" lo corresse. "In ogni caso, ho riflettuto sulla proposta di Kevin e sono giunto alla conclusione che sia ottima. In questo modo tutti potranno vedere quanto è delizioso il mio Sub e, allo stesso tempo, sapranno di non poterlo avere. Credo che sarà molto gratificante."  
"E da quando il tuo ego ha bisogno di essere gratificato?"  
Derek sollevò un sopracciglio e Stiles ebbe un momento di esitazione. Ok, d'accordo, era un Hale e un lupo, da qualche tempo proprio letteralmente, aveva un ego grande come una casa e tanti di quei problemi esistenziali che le gratificazioni, probabilmente, gli erano proprio indispensabili. Perlomeno a giudicare dalla sua auto e dal suo conto in banca, giusto per fare un paio di esempi.  
"Vuoi davvero che vada in giro con quei cosi?" quasi piagnucolò il ragazzo, quando fu chiaro che Derek parlava sul serio.  
"Sì."  
"E il sospensorio?"  
"Con dei semplici boxer il tuo culetto sodo sarebbe coperto, con questo sarà tutto in bella mostra e tu non sarai obbligato a passare tutta la serata senza mutande, cosa che so ti metterebbe ancora di più a disagio, senza contare che potremo spuntarlo dalla lista. E poi sono curioso di vedere come ti sta addosso" concluse il Dom.  
Stiles si lasciò cadere sui cuscini e portò un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi.  
"Ti odio" lo informò con voce atona.  
Derek sorrise soddisfatto.  
"No, non è vero, so per certo che stai mentendo" e Stiles grugnì, inghiottendo l'insulto molto colorito che avrebbe voluto rivolgergli.

A villa Underwood Stiles non si sentiva per niente a suo agio. Per quanto fosse innegabilmente il più vestito tra tutti i Sub presenti, era tutta la situazione a non piacergli.  
Come la volta precedente, Derek gli aveva ordinato di stare in silenzio. A differenza della loro prima visita in quella casa, però, quella sera non si erano ancora seduti e lui aveva avuto molto tempo per pensare. Anche perché perdersi nelle sue elucubrazioni era un buon metodo per non soffermarsi troppo su quello che gli stava succedendo intorno.  
Dopo attente riflessioni, era giunto ad alcune importanti conclusioni. La prima era che essere dominato gli piaceva. O, perlomeno, gli piaceva se era Derek a farlo. In tutta onestà, non era certo che avrebbe provato le stesse cose se il suo Dom fosse stato qualcun altro. Aveva anche provato a immaginare di essere il Sub di Kevin, che era oggettivamente un gran figo, ed era pure simpatico quando non si atteggiava a Salazar Serpeverde, ma la sola idea gli aveva fatto stringere lo stomaco e lo aveva costretto a spostare la sua attenzione su qualcos'altro, all'istante. A quel punto, aveva deciso di non prendere nemmeno in considerazione uno degli altri Dom presenti: non c'era nessuna possibilità al mondo che permettesse a qualcuno di cui non si fidava ciecamente di mettergli le mani addosso.  
La seconda conclusione a cui era giunto era che l'ambiente BDSM non gli piaceva. Non aveva nessun problema a starsene inginocchiato ai piedi di Derek, anche davanti ad altri giocatori, ma quando questi cominciavano a interagire tra di loro in maniera pesante iniziavano le sue difficoltà con la realtà in cui si era ritrovato catapultato suo malgrado. Razionalmente, sapeva che quello che facevano gli altri non avrebbe dovuto toccarlo, e che di certo nessuno di loro poteva toccare lui, a meno che non ci tenesse proprio tanto a essere sbranato vivo dal suo Dom. Vedere quelle cose, però, lo faceva sentire fuori posto, inadeguato come non si sentiva da un sacco di tempo.  
Derek gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato invidiato perché aveva un Sub come lui, e anche Kevin gli aveva fatto i complimenti e aveva perfino provato a mangiarselo con gli occhi, prima che il licantropo lo richiamasse all'ordine con un mezzo ringhio di avvertimento, quindi sapeva di non avere nessun motivo per stare così male. Lo sapeva ma non poteva fare nulla per impedirlo, se non sperare che la serata finisse il più in fretta possibile. Aveva la sensazione, tuttavia, che il suo desiderio non sarebbe stato esaudito tanto presto.  
Kevin aveva organizzato alcune dimostrazione e Derek sembrava piuttosto interessato, soprattutto ad alcune di esse. Così passarono ore a guardare Dom che sottomettevano il loro Sub e poi ne discutevano con altri Dom, scambiandosi impressioni e consigli. Il mago restò con loro per quasi tutta la sera, allontanandosi solo di tanto in tanto per pochi minuti, e Stiles si chiese quando lui e Derek fossero diventati così amici. Non solo il capo della Congrega sembrava aver preso il suo inesperto Dom sotto la sua ala protettrice, ma si era perfino preso la libertà di fare una battutina sul suo fondoschiena scoperto e il licantropo lo aveva solo guardato male, senza nemmeno sfoderare le zanne. E poi si era vantato del fatto che fosse di sua esclusiva proprietà.  
Fu dopo l'ennesimo nonché finalmente ultimo spettacolo, un Dom che frustava il suo Sub legato a un Croce di Sant'Andrea, che le cose precipitarono definitivamente. Uno dei Dom presenti si avvicinò a loro e iniziò a infastidirli, lamentandosi del fatto che Stiles fosse troppo vestito e che ci avrebbe pensato lui a dargli quello di cui aveva bisogno, visto che il suo Master non ne era chiaramente in grado. Stiles era letteralmente atterrito e Derek sembrva sul punto di saltargli alla gola. In seguito, Kevin spiegò loro che il tizio era stato mollato solo un paio di giorni prima dal suo Sub e che aveva il cuore spezzato. Circostanza attenuante che, tuttavia, non lo aiutò a sfuggire all'ira del padrone di casa, nonché suo capo, che non gli perdonò di aver violato una delle regole più importanti per un giocatore: non bere alcolici se si ha intenzione di giocare.  
L'idiota era talmente ubriaco che non prestò la minima attenzione ai richiami di Kevin e arrivò non solo a far sparire i pantaloni e la camicia di Stiles ma perfino a provare ad afferrarlo per i capelli, provocando il caos. Il ragazzo gemette spaventato e provò ad abbarbicarsi al suo Dom, mentre Derek sfoderò zanne e artigli e rese chiaro, senza ombra di dubbio, che se fosse stato per lui il bastardo che aveva osato fare una cosa del genere al suo Sub sarebbe morto tra atroci sofferenze. Gli altri Dom accorsero per impedire al loro collega ubriaco di fare ulteriori sciocchezze e Kevin dimostrò come avesse fatto a diventare il capo di una Congrega, nonché uno dei maghi più potenti di tutti gli Stati Uniti, pur avendo solo poco più di trent'anni.  
Stiles dimenticò perfino la paura che aveva provato quando si era trovato senza pantaloni, nell'istante in cui il mago iniziò a brilllare di luce propria. Era uno strano incrocio tra Gandalf e Silente quando facevano qualcosa di davvero potente, ma giovane, figo e incazzoso come Dark Schneider. Se non si fosse ritrovato coperto solo da un sospensorio si sarebbe perfino goduto lo spettacolo, e poi avrebbe chiesto il rimborso del biglietto perché era finito tutto fin troppo in fretta. Nel giro di pochi secondi l'uomo che aveva causato quel guaio fu incatenato dalla testa ai piedi, letteralmente, con catene vere spesse e pesanti, e imbavagliato, e poi venne letteralmente trascinato fuori dalla stanza. Stiles non aveva nessuna voglia di sapere dove lo avrebbero portato, né cosa gli sarebbe capitato, al contrario di Derek che sembrava ancora intenzionato a strappargli la giugulare a morsi.  
"Datti una calmata!" lo richiamò all'ordine Kevin, tornato al suo normale aspetto non sbrilluccicoso. "In questo momento dovresti preoccuparti solo del tuo Sub e del suo benessere."  
Derek prese un respiro profondo e abbassò la testa per guardare Stiles, ancora stretto a lui. Quella vista lo fece tornare completamente in sé e iniziò ad accarezzarlo con gentilezza.  
"È meglio se lo porto in un'altra stanza, lontano da tutti questi sguardi. E avrò anche bisogno di vestiti nuovi, visto che i suoi sono dispersi chissà dove."  
Kevin gli suggerì di usare la camera da letto della volta precedente e gli assicurò che avrebbe recuperato degli abiti adatti, e Derek si allontanò con Stiles incollato al suo fianco.  
"Possiamo tornare a casa?" chiese il ragazzo, non appena il suo Dom chiuse la porta della stanza alle loro spalle.  
"Appena Kevin ci porta un paio di pantaloni e una maglia. Non ho nessuna intenzione di spiegare a tuo padre perché te ne vai in giro vestito solo di un sospensorio, nel caso fossimo tanto sfortunati da essere fermati a un posto di blocco."  
Stiles arrossì, imbarazzato al solo pensiero, e per riflesso cercò di coprirsi il fondoschiena scoperto.  
"Via quelle mani da lì!" gli ordinò Derek.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò sconvolto.  
"Vedermi così ti eccita? Davvero?"  
Il Dom inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"La cosa ti crea problemi?"  
"Puoi giurarci che me li crea: sei un maniaco! Io resterò probabilmente traumatizzato a vita per quello che è successo questa sera e a te non importa?"  
"Non essere ridicolo Stiles," ringhiò il licantropo "certo che mi importa! Non so cosa abbia in serbo Kevin per quel bastardo ma ho comunque tutte le intenzioni di fare una chiacchierata a quattr'occhi con lui, per fargli capire che tu sei off-limits. E per farlo capire anche al resto del mondo. Ma questo non cambia il fatto che abbia voglia di scoparti fin dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto con quel coso addosso. Mi hai torturato per tutta la sera."  
"Io avrei torturato te? Sul serio?"  
"Prova a pensarci: ho avuto il tuo culetto sodo davanti agli occhi, nudo e disponibile, per ore. Quando quell'imbecille si è messo in mezzo avevo già deciso di salutare Kevin, riportarti a casa e prenderti contro la porta, con ancora tutti i vestiti addosso."  
"Stai scherzando?"  
"Ti sembra che lo stia facendo? E dovresti ringraziarmi, perché se ho deciso di trattenermi fino a questo momento e di non prenderti in qualche angolo buio durante una delle dimostrazione è stato solo perché sapevo che la cosa ti avrebbe messo a disagio, più di quanto già non fossi, e l'ultima cosa che voglio è farti star male."  
Stiles deglutì e fece un passo indietro. Non sapeva nemmeno lui se dover essere più preoccupato o più eccitato per le parole di Derek.  
"È ancora quello il tuo piano?" si azzardò a chiedere, decidendo che era stato spaventato abbastanza, per quella sera, e che l'eccitazione era di gran lunga più interessante.  
Il ghigno del licantropo e la luce che comparve nei suoi occhi, improvvisamente azzurri, gli strapparono un gemito e gli provocarono dei brividi di aspettativa.  
"No, decisamente no, ho aspettato fin troppo. Vieni qui Stiles."  
Il ragazzo fece appena in tempo a fare un paio di passi nella sua direzione che Derek lo afferrò per un braccio e lo sbatté, senza tanti complimenti, faccia alla porta. Un istante dopo Stiles sentì un dito umido forzare la sua apertura.  
"Sai, stavo pensando di bruciare tutte le tue mutande e di rimpiazzarle con questi cosi. Non trovi che siano pratici ed eccitanti?"  
"Sei davvero un maniaco!"  
Quando Kevin arrivò davanti alla stanza per gli ospiti in cui si erano rifugiati e suoi nuovi amici, pochi minuti dopo, per poco non scoppiò a ridere. I rumori che venivano dall'altra parte della porta erano inconfondibili e gli confermarono che i suoi due protetti sapevano esattamente di cosa avevano bisogno e che erano sulla strada giusta per ottenerlo. E anche che Derek non era affatto capace di controllare la sua impazienza quando c'erano di mezzo Stiles e il suo corpo delizioso. I vestiti che aveva in mano avrebbero dovuto aspettare e, nel frattempo, lui avrebbe dato libero sfogo all'immaginazione per godersi lo spettacolo.

[11\. Kinbaku](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u063oa122b629qa/kinbaku.jpg?dl=0)  
La mattina dopo Stiles la passò da solo. Derek era sparito subito dopo colazione e non si era più fatto vedere fino all'ora di pranzo. Non gli aveva dato nessun ordine particolare, quindi il ragazzo aveva approfittato del tempo a disposizione per rispondere ai messaggi dei suoi amici, rassicurandoli che stava bene, che procedeva tutto come previsto e che gli effetti dell'incantesimo sarebbero spariti del tutto entro poco più di due settimane. E per dire a Lydia che doveva farsi gli affari suoi, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di raccontarle i particolari del sesso che faceva con Derek, nonostante la sua insistenza, e che poteva anche smetterla di tampinare Kevin, perché tanto il mago non le avrebbe rivelato nessun particolare piccante, soprattutto perché non li conosceva nemmeno lui. E no, quello che aveva sentito la sera prima fuori dalla sua camera per gli ospiti non valeva come particolare piccante e, in ogni caso, dubitava che avrebbe voluto spiegare a Lydia che cosa era successo per spingerli a fare sesso a casa sua.  
Dopo pranzo, però, Stiles capì che cosa aveva fatto Derek per tutte quelle ore.  
Il suo Dom lo aveva portato nella stanza dei giochi poco tempo dopo che avevano finito di riordinare la cucina e lo sguardo del ragazzo cadde subito sulle corde arrotolate con ordine sul tavolo. Non disse nulla ma lanciò comunque uno sguardo interrogativo al licantropo.  
"Una delle dimostrazioni di ieri riguardava lo shibari, ricordi? L'ho trovato molto interessante e, visto che il kinbaku fa parte della lista, ho deciso di provarlo."  
"Lungi da me dubitare delle tue capacità, ma pensi di esserne in grado? Non è che abbia seguito con molta attenzione gli spettacoli, ieri sera, ma a quanto ho capito ci vuole una certa tecnica, non basta fare due nodi come capita per dire di aver creato un'opera shibari" gli fece notare Stiles.  
"Ho preso lezioni" si vantò Derek. "Non sono un maestro ma ora so come fare le figure più semplici."  
Stiles lo fissò poco convinto ma non disse altro. In fondo, si trattava solo di essere legato con una corda e, se il suo Dom l'avesse stretta troppo, lui poteva sempre usare le sue parole di sicurezza. Non era nemmeno preoccupato di restare intrappolato, tanto gli artigli di Derek avrebbero potuto tagliarla senza problemi.  
L'unica cosa che lo lasciava un po' perplesso, in tutta quella storia, era la sedia sistemata davanti al tavolo. A quanto ne sapeva, di solito in quei casi non si usava, si sarebbe aspettato di più delle corde che pendevano dal soffitto a cui essere appeso, ma era anche vero che non era un oggetto pericoloso, quindi non se ne preoccupò più di tanto.  
"Ora iniziamo" lo avvisò Derek. "Non devi fare niente se non restare rilassato. E fermo, naturalmente: se e quando vorrò che tu ti muova sarò io a guidarti. Sei pronto?"  
"Sì signore."  
Derek annuì e prese la prima corda. Iniziò a fargliela scorrere sul corpo, molto lentamente, ad annodarla e a intrecciarla su se stessa. Procedeva con una calma che per Stiles divenne presto estenuante. Sentire quelle mani che passavano sulla sua pelle in lievi carezze, in contrasto con le corde ruvide che irritavano tutti i punti sui quali sfregavano, lo fece presto eccitare.  
Il licantropo, però, sembrava ignorare le sensazioni che suscitava in lui e continuava il suo lavoro, prestando un'attenzione esagerata a ogni più piccolo passaggio di tutta l'operazione. Stiles non sapeva con certezza da quanto avessero iniziato, ma era certo che quando Derek si allontanò da lui per rimirare la sua opera dovevano essere passate almeno alcune decine di minuti. Alla fine si ritrovò con il busto, i glutei e il pene completamente avvolti nelle corde, più o meno sottili. Non era una sensazione spiacevole, ma per qualche motivo non riusciva a sentirsi tranquillo.  
"Ti fa male da qualche parte?" gli chiese il Dom e lui scosse la testa. "Bene, vieni."  
Derek lo afferrò per un braccio e lo condusse fino alla sedia, spingendolo a sedersi, poi tornò al tavolo e prese un'altra corda. Stiles lo vide inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e subito dopo sentì le sue mani sulle caviglie. Il licantropo ricominciò ad annodare e intrecciare con cura e, quando concluse, Stiles si ritrovò con le gambe bloccate ai piedi della sedia, divaricate abbastanza da mettere bene in mostra al suo inguine.  
"Ora è probabile che starai un po' scomodo" lo avvisò il licantropo quando si tirò di nuovo in piedi. "Se inizi a sentire dolore usa le tue parole."  
"Sì signore."  
Stiles lo vide avvicinarsi al tavolo per l'ennesima volta e prendere l'ultima corda. Quando tornò da lui gli afferrò le braccia, gliele portò dietro la spalliera della sedia e prese a legargli i polsi. La posizione non era molto comoda ma non era nemmeno dolorosa e il ragazzo iniziò a chiedersi che cosa avesse davvero in mente Derek. Il suo Dom si era dimostrato un po' troppo preoccupato per lui perché fosse tutto lì, dato che doveva già sapere di non avergli fatto male fino a quel momento.  
Capì cosa c'era sotto quando si sentì afferrare per le spalle e sollevare. Il suo corpo venne sistemato in modo che la sommità della spalliera si incastrasse proprio sotto le sue scapole e Derek si affrettò a fissare i suoi polsi legati alla parte inferiore della sedia, così che il suo busto restasse in tensione. Ora la sua posizione era davvero scomoda, con il legno che gli affondava nella pelle, le corde che tiravano e il sedere sollevato dalla seduta.  
Stiles gemette ma il licantropo non sembrò farci caso. Al contrario, gli accarezzò la gola, invitandolo a chinare la testa all'indietro.  
"Chiudi gli occhi, Stiles" lo incoraggiò.  
Il ragazzo lo fissò preoccupato, ma dopo pochi istanti fece come gli era stato detto.  
"Molto bene, ora non muoverti."  
Quando sentì il primo click, però, aprì gli occhi e sollevò la testa di scatto, tanto velocemente da sentire una fitta di dolore al collo, completamente dimentico dell'ordine appena ricevuto.  
"Vuoi essere punito, Stiles?" lo minacciò il suo Dom, con la fotocamera digitale in mano.  
Stiles boccheggiò e continuò a spostare lo sguardo dalla sua faccia all'aggeggio che stringeva tra le dita, completamente incredulo, finché Derek perse la pazienza.  
"Stiles!" ringhiò, facendolo sobbalzare.  
Per fortuna era un licantropo e la sua velocità impedì alla sedia di rovesciarsi. Stiles prese un paio di respiri profondi, per calmare la paura, e fissò di nuovo il suo Dom negli occhi.  
"Mi hai fotografato?" si azzardò a credergli.  
"Sì, e ho intenzione di farlo ancora, perciò china la testa, chiudi gli occhi e resta fermo. Oppure assaggerai la frusta e poi ti posizionerò in modo che oltre alle corde, nelle foto, si vedano bene anche i segni rossi sul tuo sedere."  
Stiles si morse le labbra ma prese in fretta la sua decisione. Derek non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, ma era un bastardo, e un sadico, e si sarebbe divertito un mondo a mettere in pratica la sua minaccia. Lo zio Peter sarebbe stato molto fiero di lui. Così lasciò andare la testa all'indietro e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.  
Il licantropo ricominciò subito a scattare le sue foto. Stiles non poteva vederlo ma a giudicare dai suoi movimenti, rivelati dai click dell'otturatore e dalla luce del flash, lo stava immortalando da tutte le angolazioni possibili. Se ci pensava razionalmente, sapeva che non stava succedendo nulla di particolarmente scabroso. In quel momento, però, la sua razionalità si era eclissata e forse per la posizione, o per il fatto che non poteva vedere quello che gli succedeva intorno, si sentiva terribilmente vulnerabile.  
"Ora puoi aprire gli occhi, Stiles" gli disse Derek, dopo quelle che a lui erano sembrate ore ma che, probabilmente, erano stati solo quindici o venti minuti.  
Il ragazzo non se lo fece ripetere e tirò su la testa, giusto in tempo per vederlo poggiare la fotocamera sul tavolo e tornare da lui. Derek gli accarezzò il petto, gli strizzò i capezzoli tre le dite e poi risalì con le mani fino al suo viso, passandogli i pollici sugli zigomi.  
"Vado a stampare le foto, non ci metterò molto. Tu fai il bravo e per qualunque cosa chiamami, lo sai che ti sentirò."  
Detto questo, prese la fotocamera e lasciò la stanza.  
A Stiles non piaceva l'idea che ci fossero delle prove materiali di quello che Derek gli aveva fatto, e tutti i muscoli del suo corpo stavano protestando per essere costretti in quella posizione molto più che scomoda. E nonostante tutto questo, si ritrovò a dover prendere dei respiri profondi per cercare di calmare la sua eccitazione. Non avrebbe mai pensato che farsi legare gli sarebbe piaciuto così tanto.  
Derek tornò dopo una ventina di minuti, con l'espressione compiaciuta che Stiles vedeva sempre più spesso sul suo viso.  
"Ora ti slego" lo informò, quando gli fu di nuovo davanti "ma tu farai il bravo e non ti muoverai. C'è la possibilità che i tuoi muscoli si siano irrigiditi, vista la posizione in cui sei rimasto per tutto questo tempo, e non voglio che ti faccia male, perciò lascerai che sia io a spostarti. Hai capito?"  
Stiles annuì e Derek iniziò a sciogliere i nodi che gli tenevano bloccati i polsi alla sedia. In pochi minuti il sedere del ragazzo era di nuovo appoggiato alla seduta, le sue mani erano libere e il suo Dom gli stava massaggiando le braccia con molta attenzione, cancellando il poco dolore che aveva provato quando era stato slegato. Poi il licantropo passò alle caviglie, ripetendo tutto il procedimento.  
Quando le sue mani si avvicinarono alla corda che gli cingeva il busto, Stiles iniziò ad agitarsi.  
"Qualcosa non va?" gli chiese Derek.  
Lui si affrettò a scuotere la testa ma l'altro non si fece ingannare nemmeno per un istante.  
"Parla, Stiles!"  
"Non è niente, davvero. Mi chiedevo solo se avessimo già finito" confessò, senza riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Derek lo osservò, dapprima perplesso e poi con un ghigno compiaciuto, nell'istante in cui il suo sguardo si posò sul suo membro teso.  
"Oh no, ho appena iniziato con te."  
Stiles capì al volo che la sua era una vera e propria minaccia, ma non aveva nessuna possibilità di sfuggirgli. E, a dire il vero, non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno se avesse potuto.  
Derek afferrò le corde e lo fece sollevare dalla sedia, consapevole che i nodi avrebbero stretto, tirato e sfregato sulla sua pelle. Un attimo dopo il ragazzo era steso prono sul tavolo, le gambe penzoloni, e il suo Dom gli stava allargando le natiche. Quando prese tra le dita la corda che passava proprio là in mezzo e la tese Stiles gemette.  
"E ho idea che non smetterò tanto presto" gli promise Derek, infilando un dito nella sua apertura. "Non ho certo dimenticato che mi hai disubbidito e che meriti una punizione."  
Due minuti dopo era sprofondato dentro di lui e Stiles aveva smesso di pensare, troppo concentrato su quello che gli stava facendo e su quanto gli piacesse.

[12\. Lavanda anale](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k6a67rw831p7ji2/lavanda%20anale.jpg?dl=0)  
Stiles venne svegliato, la mattina dopo, da degli strani rumori provenienti dal bagno. Derek, di solito, si alzava prima di lui, ma non aveva mai fatto tutto quel baccano. Anzi, era talmente silenzioso che in un paio di occasioni il ragazzo si era reso conto di essere rimasto da solo nel letto solo nel momento in cui il Dom si era presentato in camera con il vassoio della colazione. La situazione era così insolita che la sua curiosità lo avrebbe spinto ad andare a vedere cosa stesse succedendo, se solo ne avesse avuto la forza. Il suo corpo, però, non aveva nessuna intenzione di muoversi. La sessione del giorno precedente era stata grandiosa ma lo aveva lasciato senza un briciolo di energie e, in tutta sincerità, non aveva nessuna fretta di scoprire quale nuovo giocattolo perverso il suo Dom avesse in serbo per lui per quel giorno.  
Derek uscì dal bagno una decina di minuti dopo e si sedette al suo fianco. Stiles sollevò le palpebre appesantite dal sonno e lo fissò in attesa.  
"Vai a farti la doccia, ti raggiungo fra cinque minuti" gli ordinò.  
Stiles sbuffò ma eseguì senza protestare. Una volta in bagno si guardò intorno ma non vide nulla di insolito e, mentre era sotto il getto dell'acqua calda, la sua mente pensò a una decina di possibili torture ideate dal licantropo. Quando uscì dalla doccia era terribilmente preoccupato e decisamente eccitato.  
Derek entrò nella stanza proprio in quel momento e gli si avvicinò senza una parola, aiutandolo ad asciugarsi. Poi lo fece sedere sul bordo della vasca idromassaggio, senza ovviamente permettergli di rivestirsi, e si avvicinò al mobile dove erano riposti gli asciugamani, rovistando un po' tra i teli di spugna morbida prima di richiudere le ante. Quando tornò da lui aveva in mano quella che sembrava una borsa per l'acqua calda nera, un lungo tubo di gomma e una scatola di plastica dura dello stesso colore. Stiles iniziò a preoccuparsi.  
"Probabilmente non ci hai fatto caso ma in tutti questi giorni il tuo interno è sempre stato pulito. Winthrop aveva pensato a tutto, quando ti ha lanciato l'incantesimo, e Kevin ha pensato che non c'era nessun bisogno di apportare dei cambiamenti a quella particolare clausola, per praticità. Resta il fatto che Winthrop è un idiota e, anche se non serve a niente, ha inserito anche questa nella lista:" e sollevò gli oggetti che aveva in mano per portarli all'altezza del suo viso "una lavanda anale."  
Stiles fissò quegli oggetti con occhi sgranati. Quando aveva fatto le sue ricerche aveva letto di quella particolare pratica e, per quanto non l'avesse trovata di suo gusto, si era consolato al pensiero che almeno era una cosa da fare da soli. La sola idea di permettere a qualcuno di vederlo in quello stato lo spaventava più delle decine di fruste appese nella stanza dei giochi. Era talmente sopraffatto dalla prospettiva che non si era nemmeno accorto che Derek aveva continuato a parlare, perlomeno fino a quando il licantropo non lo richiamò con voce secca.  
"Stiles! Ti ho detto di alzarti e andare a poggiare le mani sul lavandino."  
Quando il ragazzo alzò la testa per guardarlo, però, il Dom capì subito che qualcosa non andava. Stiles aveva gli occhi lucidi e stava boccheggiando, segno che stava per avere un forte attacco di panico. Derek lasciò andare le cose che aveva in mano sul telo con il quale lo aveva asciugato, abbandonato sul pavimenti ai suoi piedi, si sedette anche lui sul bordo della vasca e lo prese in braccio.  
"Tranquillo, piccolo, tranquillo, va tutto bene" gli sussurrò, nel tentativo di calmarlo.  
Stiles si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia e provò a fare qualche respiro profondo, ma l'aria gli si incastrava in gola non appena ripensava a quello che lo aspettava.  
"N... on... pos... so... fa... farl... lo" esalò, la voce talmente bassa che per un momento credette di averlo solo pensato.  
L'udito ipersviluppato di Derek, tuttavia, gli permise di cogliere anche quel live mormorio.  
"Faremo solo ciò che vorrai, Stiles, non preoccuparti. Solo ciò che vorrai" gli promise, accarezzando la sua pelle nuda per dare più forza alle sue parole.  
Quello che permise a Stiles di ricominciare a respirare normalmente, però, fu il bacio che il suo Dom gli diede sulla fronte. La dolcezza di quel gesto lo sorprese così tanto da fargli dimenticare quasi del tutto la paura.  
"Va meglio?" gli chiese Derek, dopo qualche minuto.  
"Scusa, io..."  
"Non hai nulla di cui scusarti" lo rassicurò il licantropo, quando capì che non avrebbe detto altro. "Non pensavo che avresti reagito così, altrimenti ti avrei preparato meglio ad affrontarlo."  
"È una cosa stupida, lo so. Voglio dire, mi hai già fatto cose potenzialmente più pericolose e di certo più dolorose di questa, ma..."  
"Non ha importanza. Tutti abbiamo i nostri limiti, e non è detto che abbiano a che fare con il dolore" gli fece notare Derek.  
Stiles annuì e si accoccolò meglio tra le sue braccia, godendosi il calore del suo corpo e le sue carezze, che lo facevano sentire protetto e in pace col mondo.  
"Credo che dipenda dal fatto che considero certe cose molto personali" provò a spiegare, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, spingendo Derek a mettergli un dito sotto il mento per fargli sollevare il viso e poterlo guardare negli occhi. "Andare... in bagno... è una cosa che si fa da soli, non mentre gli altri ti guardano. Non ho mai capito come fanno le ragazze e perché sembrino incapaci di andare alla toilette se non sono accompagnate" confessò, arrossendo miseramente.  
Derek annuì, serio, e fece un respiro profondo.  
"Avevo pensato di farlo oggi per darti un po' di tregua, visto il modo in cui ieri ho abusato del tuo corpo" rivelò, riferendosi a tutte le volte che lo aveva preso il pomeriggio precedente "ma possiamo anche lasciar perdere. Prima o poi, però, dovrai affrontarlo, perché è uno degli oggetti presenti in quella dannata lista."  
Stiles ricominciò a tremare e afferrò la maglietta di Derek in una presa spasmodica.  
"Mi terrorizza a morte" confessò, la voce incrinata.  
"Sono qui per te. Lo sai, vero?" gli ricordò il Dom, intensificando la stretta e posandogli un altro bacio sulla testa.  
"Che poi è anche l'unico motivo per il quale non me la sono ancora data a gambe" rivelò il ragazzo, nel tentativo di alleggerire l'atmosfera.  
Derek scosse la testa, in parte divertito ma, soprattutto, colpito per quell'ammissione di fiducia praticamente incondizionata. Aveva già deciso di lasciar perdere l'idea della lavanda, per quel giorno, e stava pensando a quale altra voce della lista poter spuntare, qualcosa che avesse comunque dato un po' di tregua al corpo provato di Stiles, quando il ragazzo parlò di nuovo.  
"Ok, facciamolo!"  
Derek lo scostò da sé quel tanto che bastava per poterlo guardare in faccia, senza nemmeno provare a nascondere la sua sorpresa.  
"Sei sicuro?"  
Stiles annuì, ma Derek riusciva a sentire il suo cuore battere all'impazzata. Era chiaro che fosse ancora terrorizzato a morte.  
"Non è necessario farlo oggi, se..." ma il ragazzo lo interruppe.  
"Sei qui per me e mi aiuterai" ribadì "e il solo fatto di saperlo mi fa credere che posso riuscirci."  
"Stiles..." Derek lo guardò con occhi spalancati, il cuore colmo di orgoglio per il coraggio del suo Sub e di compiacimento per la consapevolezza di essere così importante per lui.  
"Senza contare che sono abbastanza certo che non riuscirò più a farlo, in futuro. Se non me ne libero oggi, ho la sensazione che la paura non farà altro che crescere e non sarò più in grado di controllarla. Non voglio costringerti a obbligarmi con la forza a farlo, so che non ti piace."  
Derek sorrise e gli diede un bacio profondo, per ripagarlo dell'attenzione che aveva dimostrato nei suoi riguardi. Quando si separarono Stiles aveva di nuovo gli occhi lucidi e il respiro pesante, ma il licantropo sapeva che questa volta non era a causa della paura.  
"Se sei davvero deciso, allora è meglio farlo subito."  
"Immagino che non sia proprio possibile farlo da solo, vero?"  
Derek scosse la testa.  
"L'incantesimo prevede che il tuo Dom ti sottometta, ogni volta che usi una delle cose presenti nella lista. Credo che, al massimo, potrei restare a guardarti mentre lo fai, senza interferire se non con qualche ordine o qualche indicazione, ma ho come la sensazione che per te potrebbe essere ancora peggio."  
Stiles ci pensò un attimo, immaginandosi come sarebbe stato, e rabbrividì, per qualcosa che non si avvicinava nemmeno un po' all'eccitazione.  
"Dimmi solo come vuoi che mi sistemi e facciamola finita" decise.  
Derek lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi senza smettere di abbracciarlo.  
"Sei sicuro di farcela?"  
Stiles annuì, anche se il suo nervosismo era evidente.  
"Ma avrò bisogno di sentirti con me o non riuscirò ad arrivare fino alla fine. Non lasciarmi" lo supplicò, e Derek lo baciò di nuovo per rassicurarlo.  
"Vai al lavandino" gli ordinò, quando si allontanò dalle sue labbra. "Afferra il bordo con le mani e piegati in avanti. Io arrivo subito."  
Stiles ubbidì in silenzio. Derek poteva sentire la sua paura, i battiti accelerati del suo cuore e il respiro che gli veniva fuori in rantoli affannosi. L'unica cosa che poteva fare per aiutarlo era fare in modo che quella tortura finisse il prima possibile, per poi passare il resto della giornata a prendersi cura di lui. E, visto che c'era, avrebbe mandato un messaggio a Kevin per chiedergli di organizzargli un incontro con l'idiota che aveva causato tutto quello, giusto per fargli capire che certe persone non andrebbero mai nemmeno guardate, a meno che non si desideri ardentemente di avere tutte le ossa rotte.  
Senza perdere altro tempo, aprì l'acqua della vasca, la regolò perché fosse leggermente tiepida e riempì la sacca. Poi la collegò al tubo, prese l'augello più fine tra quelli contenuti nella scatola e ne infilò l'estremità zigrinata nella gomma, assicurandosi che fosse fissato bene. Dopodiché afferrò un'altra cosa dalla scatola, se la mise in tasca e si avvicinò al suo Sub.  
"Sei pronto? Stiamo per iniziare" lo avvisò.  
Non appena Stiles fece un leggero cenno di assenso, infilò l'augello nella sua apertura e sollevò la sacca, per permettere all'acqua di scendere. Il ragazzo sussultò e strinse con forza il bordo del lavandino poi, dopo un paio di minuti, iniziò a tremare e a boccheggiare. Derek gli accarezzò la schiena, ma il suo tentativo per farlo rilassare non ebbe grandi risultati.  
Il primo singhiozzò arrivò quando ormai nella sacca era rimasta solo metà dell'acqua che ci aveva messo.  
"Basta, fa male" implorò Stiles, agitandosi, ma Derek fece pressione con la mano sulla sua schiena per impedirgli di spostarsi.  
"Resisti piccolo, finirà presto" tentò di incoraggiarlo.  
"Fa male... fa male... " continuò a ripetere il ragazzo, le lacrime che ormai gli bagnavano copiose il volto.  
Derek strinse i denti, ripetendosi come un mantra che avrebbe inflitto a Winthrop lo stesso dolore che stava subendo il suo Sub, moltiplicato per cento volte. Quando finalmente l'acqua finì di scendere, il licantropo tolse con attenzione l'augello dall'apertura di Stiles e lo sostituì con il plug che si era messo in tasca prima di iniziare, poi lo aiutò a tirarsi su e lo strinse tra le braccia.  
"Abbiamo quasi finito, piccolo" lo rassicurò. "Tieni duro, ti manca solo un piccolo sforzo."  
"Fa tanto male..."  
"Lo so, lo so. Tra poco ti aiuterò a liberartene."  
Quelle parole, però, invece di tranquillizzarlo, resero Stiles ancora più nervoso e spaventato. Il dolore alla pancia non gli dava tregua e sentiva lo stimolo pressante a liberarsi, ma la sola idea di doverlo fare davanti a Derek gli mandava in tilt il cervello. Non poteva farlo. Non poteva farlo assolutamente!  
Il licantropo continuò a sorreggerlo mentre lo accompagnava fino alla doccia, che avrebbe potuto ospitare tranquillamente mezza squadra di lacrosse, continuando a sussurrargli parole di incoraggiamento. Una volta arrivati a destinazione lo baciò, cercando di essere il più dolce possibile, e lo spinse a entrare nel box.  
"Abbassati e mettiti a quattro zampe, Stiles" gli ordinò.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati e scosse la testa con foga, ma lui non si lasciò impietosire.  
"Non hai scelta, piccolo, mi dispiace. Devi solo fidarti di me e del fatto che sto cercando di renderti le cose più semplici. Per favore, non costringermi a obbligarti con la forza! Lo sai che sarebbe ancora meno piacevole di quanto già non sia, per entrambi."  
Stiles si lasciò scappare un altro singhiozzo nell'istante in cui si arrese. Si abbassò come gli era stato ordinato e si mise carponi, la testa rivolta verso la porta del box, senza avere il coraggio di guardare Derek negli occhi. Il licantropo si chinò su di lui, gli regalò una lunga carezza sulla schiena e poi portò la mano tra le sue natiche.  
"Ora tolgo il plug" lo avvertì. "Trattieni l'acqua fino a quando non ti darò il permesso di lasciarla uscire."  
Stiles sentì il plug di silicone che veniva sfilato dalla sua apertura e concentrò tutte le sue forze nel tentativo di ubbidire all'ordine del suo Dom. Fu una delle cose più difficili e dolorose che avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita. I crampi alla pancia stavano diventando insopportabili e i suoi muscoli sembravano voler smettere di collaborare da un momento all'altro.  
Derek uscì dalla doccia e lo osservò per alcuni minuti. Stiles era pallido, piangeva e gemeva sommessamente, aveva i pugni stretti e tutto il suo corpo era imperlato di sudore. Gli si strinse il cuore a quella vista e sperò che avessero rispettato a sufficienza i termini dell'incantesimo, perché lui ne aveva avuto abbastanza.  
"Sei stato bravo, piccolo. Ora rilassati e lascia che esca."  
Stiles strinse i denti e irrigidì ancora di più i muscoli. Non voleva che Derek lo vedesse liberarsi, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per impedirlo e per risparmiarsi quell'umiliazione. Il dolore, però, era diventato troppo forte, lui era ormai esausto e la sua resistenza durò solo pochi secondi. L'acqua schizzò fuori dalla sua apertura con forza. La sentì colpire il muro alle sue spalle e scivolargli lungo le cosce e all'improvviso si sentì debole e miserabile. Le sue braccia non ressero più il peso del suo corpo e lui crollò in avanti, piangendo senza ritegno mentre il suo intestino finiva di svuotarsi.  
Quando Derek si rese conto che l'acqua era uscita completamente entrò nella doccia e aprì il getto caldo, incurante di essere ancora vestito. Afferrò Stiles per i fianchi e lo fece mettere seduto, sussurrandogli parole di conforto mentre gli passava le mani insaponate su tutto il corpo. Quando finì di lavarlo lo avvolse in un telo di spugna, si spogliò, si asciugò in fretta e poi lo portò a letto.  
"È tutto finito, piccolo, e non dovrai farlo mai più, te lo prometto. Sei stato bravissimo, sono fiero di te! Davvero tanto, tanto fiero. Ora riposa, io resterò qui e mi prenderò cura di te, non devi più preoccuparti di nulla. È tutto finito."  
E Stiles gli credette, fece un sospiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi. Pochi minuti dopo si era addormentato, cullato dal tepore delle sue braccia forti che non lo avevano lasciato nemmeno per un secondo.

[13\. Maschera](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oa1yz4pn8hnwqky/maschera.jpg?dl=0)  
Stiles venne svegliato, ancora una volta, da Derek che gli aveva portato la colazione a letto. Il licantropo era stato dolcissimo, il giorno prima. Aveva permesso a Stiles di dormire per quasi un'ora, dopo l'intensa sessione che avevano avuto in bagno, poi lo aveva svegliato con toast e succo d'arancia e aveva passato il resto della mattinata a stringerlo tra le braccia e ad accarezzarlo. Dopo pranzo lo aveva portato in salotto, dove avevano guardato film e mangiato patatine e gelato fino all'ora di andare a dormire. O meglio, Stiles aveva mangiato patatine e gelato, Derek si era limitato a guardarlo divertito.  
Era stata davvero una bella giornata, ma tutte le speranze di Stiles di poter ripetere l'esperienza andarono in fumo quando vide, appoggiata sul vassoio, l'ennesima scatola bianca.  
"Ma quelle le hai comprate in stock?" chiese, indicandola imbronciato.  
"No, riciclo. E non dovresti darmi il buon giorno come si deve, Stiles?"  
Il ragazzo si scordò il cattivo umore e lo guardò con l'espressione più invitante del suo repertorio, sperando di non sembrare troppo ridicolo.  
"Lo farò quando sarai abbastanza vicino."  
Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, posò il vassoio sul comodino e si chinò su di lui, sorreggendosi con una sola mano sul materasso.  
"Così va bene?" gli chiese.  
Stiles sorrise esultante e gli buttò le braccia al collo, poi lo baciò con entusiasmo.  
"Ok, per questa volta posso perdonarti" disse il licantropo, dopo aver piacevolmente esplorato per diversi minuti la bocca del suo Sub "ma potrei anche pretendere che tu mi saluti così tutti i giorni, d'ora in avanti, sappilo."  
Stiles ridacchiò, guardandosi bene dal lamentarsi o da protestare a quella prospettiva.  
"Allora, cosa mi aspetta oggi?" chiese invece, deciso ad affrontare subito il problema.  
"Oggi ci concentreremo sul tuo piacere" gli rispose Derek, sibillino. "Ieri è stato molto doloroso, per te, ma tu ti sei comportato benissimo, perciò ho deciso che meriti un premio."  
"Ti assicuro che la cosa mi fa molto piacere e che ti sono grato per tutte le attenzioni che hai per me, non devi dubitarne nemmeno per un istante" iniziò Stiles, deciso a mettere le mani avanti. "Vorrei ricordarti, però, che l'ultima volta che hai voluto concentrarti solo suo mio piacere ci sono quasi rimasto secco e dopo mi sono beccato una punizione esemplare. Non c'è un altro aneros in quella scatola, vero?"  
"No, non stavolta, anche se non mi dispiacerebbe usarlo di nuovo" gli rivelò Derek, che sembrava divertirsi un mondo a vederlo scioccato. "Ora mangia, ne parleremo dopo."  
Stiles non insistette, anche perché l'unica cosa che avrebbe ottenuto sarebbe stata l'irritazione del suo Dom. Mangiò la sostanziosa colazione che gli era stata preparata e ringraziò educatamente, poi andò in bagno a lavarsi i denti e a farsi una doccia veloce, cosa che gli causò un po' di nervosismo visto quello che era successo lì solo il giorno prima, e tornò da Derek pronto ad affrontare qualunque cosa si celasse in quella scatola.  
Il licantropo gli fece cenno di andare a sedersi vicino a lui e, quando lo ebbe accanto, gli mise la scatola tra le mani.  
"Aprila."  
Stiles lo fece e quello che vide lo lasciò abbastanza perplesso. Prese l'oggetto che c'era dentro per osservarlo più da vicino e poi si girò verso il suo Dom.  
"È quello che penso che sia?"  
"Dipende. Se pensavi che fosse un calesse allora no, non è quello" Stiles lo guardò storto. "Se invece pensi che sia una maschera, in questo caso sì, hai ragione."  
"È strana" commentò il ragazzo.  
"Ho pensato che avresti preferito qualcosa di particolare rispetto a quella più classica."  
"In effetti è carina, ma non riesco a capire cosa c'entri col mio piacere."  
"Oh, è molto semplice" il sorriso di Derek non piacque per nulla al suo Sub. "Tra poco te la metterò e da quel momento tu non dovrai più pensare a nulla. Mi prenderò cura di te per tutto il giorno e ti renderò molto, molto felice."  
"Ok, aspetta. Hai detto tutto il giorno?" Stiles si rendeva conto che la sua voce era leggermente più stridula del normale, ma pensava che ne avesse tutti i diritti.  
"Sì, pensavo di togliertela solo prima di andare a letto. Voglio prendermela con calma e fare le cose per bene."  
"Fare le cose... Ma non ci vedrò per tutto il giorno. Come farò a mangiare? E se dovessi andare..."  
"In bagno?" lo interruppe Derek. "Sai, prima o poi dovremo parlare di questa tua fissazione, non è sana. In ogni caso, quando dovrai andare in bagno ti accompagnerò e ti assisterò io, e sarò sempre io a imboccarti quando mangeremo."  
Stiles lo fissò a bocca aperta, chiaramente sconvolto.  
"Hai altre domande o possiamo procedere? Inizio a essere impaziente."  
Il ragazzo sospirò e afflosciò le spalle. Non aveva nessuna speranza di vincere contro Derek, non finché era sotto l'effetto di quel dannato incantesimo, e forse non ne avrebbe avute nemmeno senza la maledizione che incombeva su di lui. Sperava solo che le sue attenzioni lo aiutassero a non pensare troppo all'imbarazzo che avrebbe provato in certi momenti.  
"Non mi dirai che cosa hai intenzione di farmi, giusto?" provò a chiedere, pur conoscendo già la risposta.  
"No, direi proprio di no. Non voglio rovinarci tutto il divertimento."  
Stiles sospirò di nuovo e scosse la testa. Aveva sempre saputo che Derek non era esattamente una personcina sottomessa, ma prima che iniziasse quella storia non avrebbe mai nemmeno immaginato che potesse avere certe tendenze. Sembrava quasi che il ruolo di Dom fosse stato creato apposta per lui.  
Ormai si era rassegnato, ma prima di cominciare aveva bisogno di togliersi un ultimo dubbio.  
"Non mi farai male, vero?"  
Derek sorrise e allungò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso.  
"Te l'ho detto, oggi proverai solo piacere" lo rassicurò.  
Stiles si ritrovò a ricambiare il suo sorriso e si decise finalmente a consegnargli la maschera.  
"Non hai nulla da temere, piccolo. Fidati di me."  
"Mi fido" disse, senza nessuna esitazione, e Derek gli allacciò la maschera dietro la testa.  
Quella cosa era strana. La parte alta era completamente dritta e gli copriva anche gran parte della fronte. Quella inferiore, invece, finiva con una specie di punta arrotondata proprio sopra il labbro superiore e aveva un'apertura triangolare che gli lasciava libero il naso. Non era come le altre maschere che aveva visto ma non poteva dire che fosse scomoda. E di sicuro svolgeva bene il suo compito, perché Stiles non riusciva a vedere proprio nulla.  
"È troppo stretta?" gli chiese Derek, da un punto imprecisato di fronte a lui.  
"No, va bene."  
"Ottimo, allora possiamo iniziare."  
Stiles attese per qualche secondo senza che succedesse nulla. Sentiva Derek che si muoveva sul letto, avvertiva anche l'ondeggiare del materasso, ma il suo Dom non lo stava toccando come si era aspettato che facesse.  
Il bacio arrivò all'improvviso, esattamente in mezzo alle scapole. Era stato leggero, e inatteso, e molto più eccitante della maggior parte delle cose che avevano fatto fino a quel momento. Il che era strano, perché loro di cose eccitanti ne avevano fatte parecchie, in quei giorni, e quello era solo un bacio sulla schiena.  
Il secondo bacio lo ricevette sotto l'orecchio, proprio su quel piccolo lembo di pelle più sottile e sensibile, e fu preceduto da un soffio d'aria che lo fece rabbrividire. E non certo per la paura o il fastidio.  
Da lì in poi fu un continuo susseguirsi di baci, carezze, leccate e morsi leggeri. Non sapere cosa Derek avrebbe fatto, o dove, rendeva l'intera esperienza molto più sensuale di quanto sarebbe stato in circostanze normali. Stiles non avrebbe mai immaginato che la forzata cecità lo avrebbe reso così ricettivo e sensibile ma doveva ammettere, almeno con se stesso, che la cosa non gli dispiaceva nemmeno un po'.  
Derek lo aveva fatto spostare al centro del letto e aveva continuato per un sacco di tempo a stimolarlo. Quando lo aveva finalmente preso in bocca Stiles aveva pensato che sarebbe venuto senza nemmeno riuscire ad avvertirlo. Il licantropo, però, aveva stretto la base della sua erezione e si era alzato dopo poche suzioni. Il ragazzo lo aveva capito dal dondolio del materasso e dal calore del corpo che si era avvicinato al suo.  
"Ti piacerebbe venirmi in bocca, Stiles?" gli chiese il suo Dom, e lui non riuscì a fare altro se non gemere e annuire, eccitato a quella prospettiva. "Potrai farlo, ma non adesso. Ora voglio darti un piacere ancora più grande."  
Stiles si sentì spingere e si lasciò cadere contro i cuscini senza opporre resistenza. Derek gli sollevò le gambe e lui aspettò di sentirlo scivolare dentro la sua apertura, ma il licantropo aveva altre intenzioni. Gli baciò l'interno coscia, gli succhiò le dita dei piedi e gli leccò una gamba, spostandosi sempre più su, fino ad arrivare a un soffio dal suo inguine. E a quel punto ricominciò da capo, con l'altra gamba.  
Stiles era ormai al limite. Era talmente eccitato che quando Derek gli diede un morso all'attaccatura della coscia urlò e allungò le mani verso la sua erezione. Il suo Dom, però, non sembrava approvare la sua iniziativa, perché gliele allontanò entrambe con un paio di schiaffetti.  
"Non ci provare, Stiles. Al tuo piacere ci penso io."  
Fu in quel momento che lo penetrò. E Stiles venne.  
Quando il suo piacere si calmò, si rese conto che Derek era ancora dentro di lui, e non pareva intenzionato a spostarsi da lì.  
"Stai bene?" gli chiese il licantropo, accarezzandogli con gentilezza la coscia e il fianco.  
"Bene, sì" biascicò lui.  
"Ottimo, perché non ho nemmeno iniziato, con te."  
Stiles sentì un dito che percorreva la sua erezione a riposo e fu scosso da un brivido. Derek iniziò a ondeggiare i fianchi molto lentamente e, allo stesso tempo, riprese ad accarezzarlo, e baciarlo, e morderlo. E anche a sculacciarlo, seppure non con forza.  
Stiles sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere esausto, e svuotato nel senso più letterale del termine, ma il suo corpo non sembrava essere d'accordo. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che era un ragazzo sano e in piena crisi ormonale, o magari era colpa della maschera e di quella situazione eccitante, ma ritornò duro in un tempo ridicolmente breve.  
A quel punto, Derek aumentò le spinte. Usciva da lui quasi del tutto, per poi affondargli dentro con forza, spingendosi sempre un po' più a fondo. Stiles era certo che avesse un'espressione compiaciuta, anche se non poteva vederlo. Quando il licantropo prese in mano la sua erezione per Stiles fu troppo. Venne per la seconda volta e sentì il seme di Derek riempirlo pochi istanti dopo.  
"Non hai davvero intenzione di togliermela, vero?" gli chiese, quando fu di nuovo in grado di parlare.  
"La cosa ti dispiace?"  
Ci pensò su per qualche secondo, ma la risposta gli era fin troppo chiara.  
"No, non mi dispiace. Non mi dispiace per niente" rivelò, con un sorriso tranquillo.


	2. N/Z

[14\. Nipple clamps](https://www.dropbox.com/s/074k2revu729vvj/nipple%20clamps.jpg?dl=0)  
La mattina dopo Stiles venne svegliato dallo squillo del suo telefono. Derek, che doveva essere uscito dal bagno proprio in quel momento, visto che indossava solo un asciugamano striminzito intorno ai fianchi, rispose al suo posto come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. E altrettanto normalmente salutò Lydia, assicurandole che le cose procedevano come da programma, che stavano entrambi bene e che Stiles era solo un po' stanco, ma che era una cosa normale in quelle circostanze.  
Stiles era sicuro di aver sentito Lydia ghignare anche a distanza, ghigno che faceva il paio con quello che sfoggiava il suo Dom.  
In ogni caso sembrava che, per una volta, la ragazza non lo avesse chiamato per avere i particolari della loro relazione, o comunque non solo. I ragazzi avevano continuato a pattugliare la città per assicurarsi che il branco di wendigo non li cogliesse impreparati e, durante una delle ronde, Scott e Kira avevano trovato un cane con delle ferite molto caratteristiche, segno che almeno uno di loro era già arrivato a Beacon Hills. Da lì, la necessità di organizzare una riunione, per capire come muoversi per affrontare l'ennesima minaccia incombente.  
Lydia spiegò a Derek, e lui poi lo riferì a Stiles, che aveva suggerito di incontrarsi al Dungeon. I ragazzi, in un primo momento, non erano per niente d'accordo con la sua proposta ma Lydia aveva insistito e, come sempre, l'aveva avuta vinta. Per come la vedeva lei, se i maghi avevano davvero deciso di stabilirsi a Beacon Hills, allora era anche giusto che si assumessero le loro responsabilità e contribuissero a difenderla da tutti gli esseri fuori di testa che la attaccavano ciclicamente, altrimenti potevano anche levare le tende e cercarsi un altro Nemeton.  
Perciò, si sarebbero dovuti incontrare al locale di Underwood nel primo pomeriggio. Cosa che, tra l'altro, avrebbe permesso anche a Stiles di essere presente, perché Kevin aveva detto che si sarebbe inventato un qualche incantesimo che lo avrebbe protetto dal contatto con le altre persone, per aiutarlo a mantenere la sua copertura.  
Una volta salutata Lydia, Derek lo spedì a farsi la doccia. Passarono il resto della mattinata a leggere e Stiles riuscì perfino a fare qualche ricerca aggiuntiva sui wendigo, giusto per stare più tranquilli. In generale, però, non fecero altro che rilassarsi, cosa di cui Stiles era immensamente grato al suo Dom.  
Il giorno prima, infatti, Derek aveva mantenuto la promessa e gli aveva tolto la maschera solo pochi minuti prima di andare a dormire. Fino a quel momento lo aveva fatto venire tante di quelle volte che il ragazzo aveva ormai perso il conto. Era riuscito a rendere eccitanti perfino i momenti di maggiore imbarazzo, come quando era dovuto andare in bagno: una volta lo aveva perfino scopato mentre lui si svuotava la vescica. Stiles era certo che non sarebbe più riuscito ad andare in bagno senza ripensarci, e senza eccitarsi. O senza desiderare che accadesse di nuovo, se era solo per quello.  
Dopo pranzo, però, quando si stavano preparando per uscire, il ragazzo capì che la tregua era finita. Derek gli porse l'ennesima scatola bianca, ma questa volta era più piccola, in qualche modo simile a quelle di una gioielleria. Quando Stiles la aprì vide che conteneva una catena di metallo nera, a maglie sottili, alle cui estremità erano attaccati dei cilindri, sempre di metallo. Il ragazzo capì subito di cosa si trattava perché li aveva visti sia in più di una foto, quando aveva fatto le sue ricerche, che a casa di Kevin, attaccati al corpo di diversi Sub. Morsetti per capezzoli.  
Il fatto che Derek glieli avesse dati proprio in quel momento poteva significare solo una cosa, e non era per niente un pensiero piacevole.  
"Vuoi farmeli mettere adesso?" gli chiese, la voce soffocata dalla preoccupazione.  
Derek si limitò a sorridergli e a passargli il pollice sul capezzolo sinistro, riuscendo a provocargli dei brividi di piacere nonostante la situazione.  
"Ma ci saranno tutti, se ne accorgeranno!"  
"Non succederà se tu ti comporterai bene" gli fece notare il suo Dom, per niente preoccupato dall'eventualità.  
Stiles non provò nemmeno a ribattere. Sapeva che, in ogni caso, Derek non avrebbe cambiato idea.  
"Cosa... cosa devo fare?"  
"In realtà, non devi fare proprio nulla. Il punto è proprio questo, non devi fare nulla che porti gli altri a sospettare che ci sia qualcosa che non va. Non più di quello che gli abbiamo detto, comunque."  
"Lydia lo scoprirà subito, le basterà uno sguardo" gli fece notare Stiles.  
"Probabile, ma non lo dirà a nessuno. E, in ogni caso, se sarai bravo non riuscirà a capire che cosa avrai, di preciso."  
Il ragazzo sospirò abbattuto, certo com'era che si sarebbe tradito dopo appena un paio di minuti davanti ai suoi amici, e gli riconsegnò la scatola.  
"Immagino che voglia mettermeli tu" constatò.  
Derek sorrise di nuovo e gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra, come a volerlo premiare per la sua intuizione. Poi gli prese i capezzoli tra le dita e glieli massaggiò fino a quando non divennero belli turgidi.  
"Farà male," lo avvisò, dopo aver preso la catenella in mano "soprattutto all'inizio. Poi è probabile che lo scarso afflusso di sangue li renderà quasi insensibili. Anche se sono certo che li sentirai pulsare in continuazione."  
Stiles deglutì ma restò immobile quando Derek avvicinò uno dei morsetti al suo capezzolo sinistro. E restò altrettanto immobile quando il Dom lo attaccò alla sua carne e poi ripeté l'operazione con quello destro.  
Il licantropo aveva ragione, faceva male. Non così tanto come aveva immaginato, a dire il vero, ma non riusciva comunque a smettere di pensarci. Senza contare che aveva una voglia quasi incontrollabile di toccarsi i capezzoli, cosa che lo avrebbe smascherato nel giro di mezzo secondo se lo avesse fatto una volta arrivati al Dungeon.  
"Finisci di vestirti, Stiles" lo richiamò Derek, passandogli una delle sue magliette.  
Quando se la fu infilata, il licantropo gli allungò anche una camicia.  
"In questo modo non dovrebbero essere visibili" gli spiegò.  
Stiles si guardò allo specchio e si accorse che era più o meno vero. Si capiva che c'erano, ma solo se li si cercava con attenzione, e dubitava che qualcuno dei suoi amici avrebbe pensato che potesse indossare una cosa del genere.

Quando arrivarono al Dungeon Stiles si accorse subito che Kevin aveva capito, e che Lydia sospettava qualcosa. Il resto del branco, invece, era beatamente ignaro di tutto. Anche perché i ragazzi erano troppo concentrati sul tenersi a distanza di sicurezza dai pochi maghi presenti, e dall'aspetto molto dominante, per far caso a certe sottigliezze, e le ragazze erano altrettanto concentrate su di loro, ma non certo perché li temevano se il rivolo di bava che scendeva dalle loro bocche e gli occhi a cuoricino potevano essere considerati degli indizi.  
Per sua fortuna, poi, l'alibi che gli avevano fornito Lydia e Kevin, ormai quasi due settimane prima, aveva impedito a tutti di abbracciarlo. Per quanto fossero presi da altro, infatti, dubitava che qualcuno di loro avrebbe potuto non accorgersi di quelle cose di metallo attaccate al suo petto, se gli si fossero avvicinati tanto.  
La riunione iniziò e finì senza troppi scossoni. I maghi vennero aggiornati sulla situazione, assicurarono che avrebbero fornito tutto l'aiuto possibile ma dissero anche che un incantesimo per rilevare la presenza di esseri sovrannaturali sarebbe stato inutile, lì a Beacon Hills, vista la velocità con cui si moltiplicavano, senza contare che la magia del Nemeton avrebbe comunque interferito. Lydia non ne fu felice ma sembrava che per il momento potesse ritenersi comunque soddisfatta dell'accordo raggiunto.  
Stiles, a dire il vero, non contribuì per niente alla discussione. Il suo totale silenzio era così insolito che alla fine della riunione Scott, stando attento a non avvicinarglisi troppo, gli chiese se stesse davvero bene o se ci fosse qualcosa che non gli aveva detto. Lui si nascose dietro gli effetti del presunto incantesimo di cui era vittima e spiegò che, con molta probabilità, non era ancora pronto per stare vicino a così tante persone tutte insieme. La sua espressione sofferente doveva aver fatto effetto, perché il suo migliore amico fece un passo indietro e ribadì che di quei maghi, e dei loro poteri, non ci si poteva fidare.  
La verità era che Stiles non riusciva a smettere di pensare ai suoi capezzoli, stretti nella morsa del metallo. Derek aveva ragione, il dolore si era molto affievolito ma continuavano comunque a pulsare, impedendogli di concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa che non fossero loro. Fu con un enorme sospiro di sollievo che accolse la fine di quella riunione, perché sperava con tutto il cuore che quella tortura stesse per finire.

Una volta tornati a casa Derek gli ordinò di andare in camera da letto e spogliarsi, e Stiles eseguì i suoi ordini quasi di corsa e con un'impazienza mai mostrata prima. Quando fu completamente nudo andò a sedersi sul bordo del letto e cedette finalmente alla tentazione di toccarsi i capezzoli. Pizzicavano, e ogni volta che li sfiorava il dolore si intensificava, ma con sua enorme sorpresa capì che la cosa stava iniziando a eccitarlo.  
"Ti piace, Stiles?" la voce di Derek lo colse di sorpresa, facendolo sobbalzare.  
"Io... ecco..."  
Il licantropo inarcò un sopracciglio e chinò lo sguardo sul suo principio di erezione, cosa che contribuì a eccitarlo ancora di più. Sentiva forte l'istinto di coprirsi l'inguine con le mani ma resistette, certo com'era che al suo Dom non avrebbe fatto piacere.  
"Sei stato bravo, oggi" lo lodò Derek, dopo essersi seduto al suo fianco. "Hai sopportato senza tradire il nostro piccolo segreto. Ti fa male?" aggiunse, sfiorando uno dei bottoncini di carne stretti tra i morsetti.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa e prese un respiro profondo prima di parlare.  
"Solo un po', ma continuano a pulsare, come avevi detto" confessò.  
"È una sensazione molto spiacevole?"  
"No, non lo è."  
Derek sorrise e lo prese per le spalle, spostando entrambi fino ad avere la sua schiena nuda poggiata contro il torace solido.  
"L'avevo immaginato" disse, accarezzando la sua erezione ormai completa.  
Stiles gemette e buttò la testa all'indietro, inarcando il busto. Peccato che quel momento non durò a lungo.  
"Ora te li tolgo" lo informò il licantropo, spostando la mano sul suo addome e poi più su, fino a fermarla proprio sopra il suo cuore. "Ti avverto, farà davvero male!"  
Stiles inspirò profondamente e annuì. Tutto il suo corpo era teso per la consapevolezza del dolore imminente, perciò quando Derek spostò l'altra mano tra le sue gambe fu preso del tutto alla sprovvista. Il suo Dom sembrava deciso a occuparsi del suo piacere prima che di qualunque altra cosa, e lui si rilassò di nuovo tra le sue braccia, godendosi quelle sensazioni.  
Poi Derek afferrò la catenella, all'improvviso e senza nessun preavviso, e la strattonò con forza, strappando via entrambi i morsetti dai suoi capezzoli, nello stesso istante. Stiles si inarcò di scatto e urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola per quel dolore accecante. Gli sembrava che il petto gli stesse andando a fuoco, riusciva quasi a sentire il sangue che riprendeva ad affluire nella sua carne e gliela faceva bruciare.  
Faceva male, ma era anche una delle esperienze più eccitanti della sua vita, e lui venne tra le dita di Derek, che non avevano mai smesso di muoversi sulla sua erezione.  
"Stai bene?" gli chiese il licantropo, quando il suo respiro iniziò a regolarizzarsi.  
"Morirò giovane" biascicò Stiles. "Questo incantesimo mi ucciderà. Tu mi ucciderai. Non rifaremo più un cosa del genere. Mai più!"  
"Davvero? Eppure mi sembrava di aver capito che ti fosse piaciuto" gli fece notare Derek, sventolandogli la mano sporca del suo seme davanti alla faccia.  
Stiles gliela allontanò e lo guardò storto. Poi parve ricordarsi improvvisamente di qualcosa.  
"E tu?" gli chiese. "Tu non sei venuto."  
Derek sembrò stupito per la sua preoccupazione, ma dopo pochi istanti sorrise e ondeggiò i fianchi, facendogli capire senza ombra di dubbio quanto fosse eccitato.  
"Oh, tranquillo, ho tutte le intenzioni di prendermi quello che mi spetta. E di farlo proprio adesso" e lo spinse contro il materasso, prono.

[15\. Onahole](https://www.dropbox.com/s/snrc0ed30uyy0gc/onahole.jpg?dl=0)  
La mattina dopo Derek trovò Stiles davanti alla specchio del bagno. Si stava accarezzando i capezzoli e si stava osservando, mentre lo faceva, con una strana espressione, un po' perplessa e un po' imbronciata.  
"Ti fanno male?" gli chiese, dopo essersi appoggiato allo stipite della porta, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa.   
"Non proprio male" rispose "ma li sento un po' indolenziti. Magari ora starebbero meglio se tu non ti fossi divertito a farli sfregare sulle lenzuola, tutte le volte che mi hai scopato" lo accusò.  
"Non mi pare che tu ti sia lamentato, ieri, né per lo sfregamento né per le volte che ti ho scopato."  
Stiles sbuffò ma non commentò oltre, perché sapevano entrambi che Derek aveva ragione. Il pomeriggio precedente era stato tanto intenso quanto appagante, e il lieve bruciore che avvertiva ai capezzoli era un prezzo più che accettabile da pagare per il piacere che il licantropo gli aveva fatto provare.  
"Allora, cosa abbiamo in programma per oggi?" cambiò discorso.  
Derek inarcò il solito sopracciglio ma non disse altro sull'argomento. Invece gli fece un cenno con la testa per indicargli di tornare in camera da letto.  
"Ricordi quando abbiamo parlato del fatto che Winthorp fosse un imbecille e che in lista c'erano alcune cose assurde?" gli chiese, quando furono entrambi seduti sul letto.  
"E come dimenticarlo?"  
"Bene, oggi useremo una di quelle cose. Ho scelto l'oggetto che pensavo ti sarebbe piaciuto di più per darti un po' di tregua, visto che ieri è stata un'altra giornata pesante."  
Derek gli porse l'ennesima scatola, solo che questa volta non era bianca. Al contrario, era fin troppo colorata. E veniva dal Giappone. Considerato il numero spropositato di doujinshi che si era scaricato da internet, era abbastanza sicuro che i caratteri stampati sul cartoncino fossero kanji, e se quello non fosse bastato a convincerlo della cosa ci avrebbe pensato la donnina mezza nuda in stile manga a fugare ogni suo dubbio.  
Stiles guardò l'immagine sulla scatola, poi guardò Derek, poi di nuovo l'immagine sulla scatola. E alla fine esplose.  
"Su quella stramaledetta lista c'era anche una dannatissima vagina di silicone?!"  
Derek scrollò le spalle, come a dire che lui non c'entrava nulla con quell'affare, e Stiles si mise quasi a piagnucolare.  
"Non è possibile. Non è assolutamente possibile. Che ho fatto di male nelle mie vite precedenti per meritare anche questo?"  
"Potrei anche dirti che non è la cosa peggiore che c'è sulla lista ma dubito che saperlo potrebbe in qualche modo tirarti su di morale" gli fece notare il licantropo.  
Stiles lo guardò con gli occhi da cucciolo bastonato ma Derek non fece nemmeno una piega. Per quanto fosse certo che per lui sarebbe stato di sicuro imbarazzante, quel giocattolino non gli avrebbe fatto alcun male e usarlo gli avrebbe procurato solo piacere.  
"Non so che intenzioni avesse Winthorp, ma io ho pensato a un modo divertente di utilizzarlo" lo informò, e la sua allegria non piacque per nulla al suo Sub.  
"E sarebbe?"  
"Voglio vedere come ti masturbi."  
Ci mancò poco che il ragazzo non si strozzasse con il suo stesso respiro.  
"Non puoi essere serio!" lo accusò, quando fu di nuovo in grado di articolare una frase di senso compiuto.  
"Ho mai scherzato durante una scena o, più in generale, su questi giochini?" replicò il licantropo.  
Stiles guardò di nuovo la scatola che aveva tra le mani e deglutì, per niente a proprio agio.  
"Ora voglio che tu apra quella confezione, che tiri fuori quella cosa e la lubrifichi per bene. Poi poggerai la schiena sui cuscini, semi sdraiato, e inizierai a giocarci" gli ordinò il suo Dom, e lui fu attraversato da un brivido di eccitazione, alla faccia dell'imbarazzo. Avere una voce così sensuale doveva essere di certo un crimine, una volta tornato a casa avrebbe controllato nei volumi di legge di suo padre per averne la conferma, o magari avrebbe potuto chiedere al padre di Jackson dato che era un avvocato.  
In quel momento, però, tutto quello che poteva fare era eseguire gli ordini che aveva ricevuto da Derek. Aprì quella scatola fin troppo sgargiante, tirò fuori il cilindro di silicone e usò il lubrificante che c'era nella confezione per lubrificarlo. Poi si lasciò cadere sui cuscini.  
Il problema era che non sapeva da che parte iniziare. Cioè, sapeva cosa doveva fare, in fondo quel pezzo di plastica non era altro che il sostituto di una mano, o di altro a cui in quel momento preferiva non pensare, e lui e la sua mano destra erano diventati molto intimi nel corso degli anni, ma non riusciva a decidere se doveva infilarci subito il suo membro a riposo o se provare prima a eccitarsi nel modo classico.  
"Allora, cosa stai aspettando?" lo riscosse il licantropo, che sembrava alquanto impaziente di vederlo all'opera.  
Stiles raccolse tutto il suo coraggio, si accarezzò un paio di volte e poi si infilò in quel buco stretto. Il gel freddo lo aveva fatto rabbrividire ma, a parte quello, la sensazione di essere avvolto da quella cosa di silicone non era affatto spiacevole. Quando iniziò a muoverlo avanti e indietro, poi, cominciò ad avvertire perfino una certa eccitazione.  
Il problema era che non si era mai masturbato di fronte a nessuno e non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quanto fosse imbarazzante, cosa che gli impediva di concentrarsi a dovere su quello che stava facendo e di godersi l'esperienza. Le poche occhiate che si azzardò a lanciare al suo Dom, poi, non lo aiutarono per niente. Derek non sembrava affatto soddisfatto dello spettacolo che gli stava fornendo e lui diventò ancora più nervoso.  
"A quanto pare non sta funzionando" commentò il licantropo, dopo una decina di minuti da quando Stiles aveva iniziato.  
Il ragazzo si rifiutò di guardarlo e la sua erezione diminuì ancora, sparendo quasi del tutto.  
"Allora proviamo in un altro modo" disse ancora Derek.  
Stiles lo vide alzarsi e andare verso il suo armadio. Il fatto che lo avesse aperto e chiuso nel giro di pochi secondi, prendendo quello che gli serviva senza doverci rovistare dentro, gli fece capire che aveva già programmato tutto. Quando tornò da lui aveva in mano quello che sembrava un piumone arrotolato molto stretto e tenuto fermo da delle corde che gli correvano tutt'intorno, tipo salame.  
Derek buttò il fagotto sul letto e, senza tanti complimenti, gli sfilò l'onahole. Poi lo infilò al centro del rotolo, forzando un po' per farlo entrare, e strinse ancora un po' le corde. A quel punto si girò verso Stiles con un'espressione innocente che poteva significare solo che le cose, per lui, stavano per andare di male in peggio.  
"Vieni qui, Stiles" lo richiamò. "Vediamo se così ti piace di più."  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò, per niente convinto, e il licantropo lo spinse contro il rotolo di stoffa.  
"Coraggio! So che hai avuto un po' di esperienza con mia cugina, perciò sai come si fa."  
In altre parole, Derek voleva che scopasse quella cosa! Stiles lo guardò come se fosse impazzito ma lui non si scompose. Al contrario, sollevò una mano con molta calma e gli indicò il piumone.  
Il ragazzo prese un respiro profondo per farsi coraggio e tentò di trovare una posizione che gli permettesse di eseguire il suo ordine senza rendersi più ridicolo di quanto già non si sentisse. Dire che era imbarazzato non rendeva affatto l'idea di come si sentiva in quel momento.  
Quando aveva ormai deciso di lasciar perdere la comodità e di farlo e basta, per concludere quella storia il più in fretta possibile, sentì le mani del suo Dom poggiarsi sui suoi fianchi. Derek lo aiutò a mettersi nella giusta posizione e poi lo spinse contro l'onahole, deciso a vederlo affondarci dentro. Peccato che, a quel punto, il membro di Stiles non fosse in grado di penetrare nulla.  
"Coraggio, ragazzino, mostrami come ti tocchi" gli ordinò, sussurrando direttamente al suo orecchio, e Stiles trattenne il respiro.  
Derek era un bastardo manipolatore, ormai ne aveva la certezza. Ed era altrettanto sicuro di non riuscire a dirgli di no, non quando gli parlava con quella voce, comunque. Perciò spostò una mano tra le sue gambe e iniziò a toccarsi e accarezzarsi, fino ad avere un'erezione completa. Gli incitamenti del suo Dom e le dita che continuavano ad affondare nei suoi fianchi non fecero altro che accelerare tutto il procedimento.  
"E ora fammi vedere quanto sei bravo" lo incoraggiò, spingendolo contro il piumone arrotolato fino a quando Stiles non affondò dentro l'onahole. Arrivò perfino a guidarlo nelle prime spinte, come a volersi assicurare che avesse davvero capito cosa doveva fare.  
L'imbarazzo di Stiles non fece che aumentare, ma il calore e la forza di quelle mani sulla sua pelle furono sufficienti per mantenere alta la sua eccitazione. Perfino quando il licantropo lasciò la presa lui continuò a ondeggiare i fianchi: se Derek voleva immaginarlo nell'atto di scopare una donna, lui lo avrebbe accontentato. Era vero che non aveva la sua stessa esperienza, ma di certo sapeva come fare.  
Si stava muovendo da almeno dieci minuti quando il suo Dom parlò di nuovo.  
"Allora, è più piacevole farlo con una vagina di silicone o con Malia?"  
Stiles scosse la testa, rifiutandosi di rispondere e completamente scioccato per quella domanda. Non si aspettava che Derek potesse chiedergli una cosa del genere, e in quel modo, poi! Senza contare che, al di là del fatto che lui e Malia si erano lasciati da tempo, e che da quando era caduto vittima dell'incantesimo non aveva pensato a lei, né al sesso con lei, nemmeno una volta, al momento aveva problemi più seri a cui pensare. Era eccitato, e masturbarsi dentro quell'affare era decisamente piacevole, ma per quanto ci provasse non riusciva a raggiungere l'orgasmo. Era frustrante, e preoccupante, e l'ultima cosa che voleva era che Derek se ne accorgesse, perciò accelerò i suoi movimenti e provò a concentrarsi.  
"Qualcosa non va, Stiles?" gli chiese il licantropo, avvicinandosi a lui.  
"Va... tutto... bene!" negò Stiles, tra un respiro pesante e l'altro.  
Peccato che Derek non gli credette nemmeno per un istante.  
"Bugiardo" disse, e gli passò un dito lungo la spina dorsale, facendolo inarcare. "Vuoi che ti aiuti?" gli chiese poi, suadente.  
"E come?" si lasciò sfuggire il ragazzo, che subito dopo si insultò mentalmente per la sua mancanza di controllo.  
"Così!"  
E Stiles sentì le dita di Derek allargargli le natiche e la sua erezione farsi strada dentro di lui. Fu esaltante, ed eccitante, e appagante, e terribilmente spaventoso. Il Dom lo prese con forza, anche se si assicurò di non fargli troppo male, e si mosse nel suo canale con spinte profonde, portandolo quasi subito all'orgasmo.  
In un istante di terrificante consapevolezza, Stiles si rese conto di che cosa gli mancasse davvero per raggiungere il piacere, mentre si scopava quella vagina finta: Derek. Dentro di lui. E all'improvviso ebbe davvero paura.

[16\. Palline anali](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x6gxaq64xhb93su/perle%20anali.jpg?dl=0)  
Per tutta la mattina successiva, Stiles non riuscì a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che il suo mondo stesse per capovolgersi. Era da quando Derek lo aveva costretto a usare l'onahole che si sentiva strano, e la cosa peggiore era che non sapeva come affrontare quelle sensazioni. Non poteva di certo parlarne con il licantropo e, a parte lui, c'erano solo altre due persone che sapevano che cosa gli stava succedendo: Lydia e Kevin.  
Il mago era fuori discussione, non si conoscevano abbastanza bene perché si sentisse tanto a proprio agio da potersi confidare con lui e, a dire il vero, non è che si fidasse molto: a parte il fatto che era un mago, e già questo non deponeva a suo favore, c'era anche da considerare che probabilmente sarebbe stato di parte, visto che gli piacevano gli uomini, e il suo giudizio su quello che gli stava succedendo non sarebbe stato imparziale. E poi era amico di Derek, e anche questo non lo avrebbe aiutato.  
Lydia, invece, lo avrebbe ascoltato e avrebbe analizzato la sua situazione con imparzialità, peccato solo che poi lo avrebbe preso in giro da lì fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Senza contare che sarebbe stata brutalmente sincera, come sempre, e che non si sarebbe fatta nessuno scrupolo nel rivelargli quello che aveva capito, e lui aveva paura di dover affrontare quello che avrebbe potuto dirgli. Una paura tremenda!  
Derek doveva aver capito che c'era qualcosa che lo turbava, perché lo lasciò in pace per tutta la mattinata. Fu solo dopo pranzo che gli ordinò di andare ad aspettarlo nella loro camera.  
Quando lo raggiunse, Stiles era seduto sul bordo del letto, in attesa di sapere a quale tortura sarebbe stato sottoposto quel giorno. L'ennesima scatola bianca che Derek gli mise in mano non lo impressionò nemmeno più, rassegnato com'era all'inevitabile.  
Quando l'aprì, poi, immaginò che quel giorno gli sarebbe andata anche abbastanza bene. Sapeva, dalle sue ricerche, che quello dentro la scatola era un filo di palline anali e tirò un sospiro di sollievo al pensiero che tutto quello che poteva fare il suo Dom era divertirsi a infilargliele dentro, più o meno lentamente, per poi tirarle fuori. Perciò non fu affatto sorpreso quando Derek gli ordinò di mettersi a quattro zampe sul materasso.  
Il licantropo lavorò in silenzio per i quindici minuti successivi. Lubrificò abbondantemente il buco di Stiles e poi ci infilò dentro le palline, una dopo l'altra, con la massima attenzione e molto, molto lentamente. La sensazione provocata da quelle sfere di metallo che entravano dentro di lui era strana, ma non spiacevole come altre cose che avevano usato, e il ragazzo si ritrovò ben presto a sospirare a ogni nuova pallina che forzava la sua apertura. Quando anche l'ultima fu entrata, l'unica cosa ancora visibile del filo era l'anello di metallo fissato a una delle estremità del filo, che serviva per tirarle fuori.  
Stiles era pronto a sentire Derek che lo strattonava, ma questa volta il licantropo riuscì a sorprenderlo chiedendogli di rimettersi seduto.  
"Come ti senti?" gli chiese, fissandolo con attenzione.  
"Strano. Pieno" rispose il ragazzo, dopo averci pensato per qualche secondo. "Ma non fa male."  
"Ottimo, era quello che volevo sentire. Ora puoi vestirti."  
"Vestirmi?"  
Fin dai primissimi giorni, Derek gli aveva imposto di restare sempre nudo, perché diceva di non voler perdere tempo a spogliarlo quando decideva di voler giocare con lui. Le uniche volte in cui gli aveva permesso di indossare dei vestiti era stato quando erano andati a casa di Kevin o al Dungeon per incontrare il branco. Quindi quell'ordine poteva significare una cosa soltanto: non sarebbero rimasti in casa.  
"C'è un'altra riunione?" chiese.  
"No."  
"Allora siamo stati invitati di nuovo da Kevin?"  
"Nemmeno."  
"Ma... dobbiamo uscire?"  
"Sì."  
Stiles lo guardò perplesso. C'era un motivo se erano lì da ormai due settimane, Derek non poteva averlo scordato all'improvviso.  
"Ehm... lo sai, vero, che io dovrei essere sotto l'effetto di un incantesimo che mi impedisce di stare a contatto con la gente?"  
Derek lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di rispondere.  
"Non posso andarmene in giro per Beacon Hills come se niente fosse, qualcuno potrebbe vedermi e a quel punto salterebbe la copertura" insistette il ragazzo.  
"E infatti non andremo a Beacon Hills. Ora, ti vesti da solo o devo farlo io per te, e poi punirti perché non mi hai ubbidito?"  
Stiles chiuse la bocca, ingoiando tutte le sue proteste, e si affrettò a prendere dei vestiti dal suo armadio. Avrebbe voluto indossarli in tutta fretta, per non indisporre ancora di più il suo Dom, ma le palline anali al suo interno lo costrinsero a muoversi con calma. Non erano dolorose, non aveva mentito quando Derek gli aveva chiesto come stava, ma era davvero tanto strano sentirle agitarsi al suo interno a ogni suo movimento, soprattutto quando si piegava.  
"Allora, dove dobbiamo andare?" si informò, quando fu completamente vestito.  
"Ho finito tutti i libri che avevo da leggere e, se non ho capito male, tu hai finito i tuoi fumetti. Perciò faremo un viaggetto fuori città, fino alla libreria più vicina, per fare rifornimento."  
Stiles iniziò a preoccuparsi. Da dove si trovavano loro, se volevano evitare di passare in città per non essere visti, ci voleva almeno un'ora di macchina per arrivare fino al centro abitato più vicino, più un'altra per tornare e il tempo che avrebbero passato nei negozi. In altre parole, si sarebbe dovuto tenere quelle cose dentro per tutto il pomeriggio.  
"Vuoi farmi davvero uscire così?" chiese, giusto per conferma.  
Derek inarcò di nuovo il solito sopracciglio, senza dire una parola, e lui sospirò affranto, per poi uscire dalla stanza prima ancora che il licantropo potesse ordinarglielo.

Il viaggio in macchina non fu per niente comodo. Stiles aveva preso ad agitarsi già dopo pochi minuti dalla partenza, per cercare una posizione che gli permettesse di non sentire quelle dannatissime palline premere al suo interno. I suoi sforzi, però, furono del tutto vani e l'unica cosa che ottenne fu di irritare il suo Dom, che gli intimò di stare fermo se non voleva essere punito, al loro ritorno.  
La visita in libreria, poi, fu ancora peggiore. Stiles sentiva le palline muoversi a ogni passo che faceva e il fatto che spesso andassero a sfregare contro la sua prostata, facendolo eccitare, non aiutava per niente. L'unica cosa che desiderava, in quel momento, era tornare a casa e farsi togliere quegli affari, ma Derek sembrava intenzionato a vagliare tutti i volumi del negozio prima di decidere quali acquistare.  
E dopo, quando erano finalmente usciti da lì, lo aveva portato in una fumetteria, insistendo perché acquistasse tutto quello che voleva. La cosa si sarebbe anche potuta concludere velocemente, con lui che arraffava qualche volume a caso prima di andare alla cassa, se Derek non gli avesse fatto decine di domande su ogni albo che prendeva in mano, o che si limitava anche solo a guardare.  
Tra libri e fumetti, ci misero ore a finire, e poi dovettero affrontare il viaggio di ritorno. Quando arrivarono finalmente a casa Stiles faceva fatica perfino a reggersi in piedi. Si sentiva eccitato, e pieno da scoppiare, e quelle cose che aveva dentro non ne volevano sapere di stare ferme. Aveva bisogno che Derek gliele togliesse. Subito!  
Pensava che il suo desiderio si sarebbe realizzato quando il Dom lo mandò a spogliarsi, ma le sue aspettative vennero presto deluse. Il licantropo guardò soddisfatto l'anello che pendeva dalle sue natiche e gli chiese di aiutarlo a preparare la cena.  
Mangiarono come se niente fosse. O meglio, Derek mangiò come se niente fosse, mentre Stiles riuscì a mandare giù, controvoglia, solo pochi bocconi. Quando finirono il licantropo andò in salotto e ordinò al suo Sub di seguirlo non appena avesse concluso di sistemare la cucina.  
Stiles lo raggiunse circa un quarto d'ora dopo e Derek gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi a lui, che era seduto sul divano con uno dei suoi libri nuovi in mano, e lo fece sdraiare sulle sue gambe. Poi prese a giocare con il suo fondoschiena e con l'anello di metallo. Tutte quelle manipolazioni non fecero altro che far muovere ancora di più le palline al suo interno e dopo un'ora passata a subire quel trattamento il ragazzo era tremendamente eccitato e sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
Era così concentrato su quello che gli stava succedendo dentro e sul cercare di controllare il suo piacere che la voce di Derek lo colse completamente alla sprovvista.  
"Alzati, Stiles" gli ordinò, dandogli una sonora pacca sul sedere che finì solo per aggravare la sua già precaria situazione.  
Una volta in piedi il ragazzo provò a coprirsi con le mani ma Derek gliele fece spostare subito, deciso a godersi lo spettacolo della sua erezione umida e congestionata.  
"Sai, stavo pensando di lasciartele dentro per tutta la notte" gli confidò.  
Stiles gemette disperato e lo fissò con uno sguardo implorante.  
"Ma ho come la sensazione che tu sia ormai arrivato al limite" aggiunse con un sorriso perfido, accarezzando con la punta di un dito tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Stiles singhiozzò senza ritegno e inarcò la schiena, spingendo i fianchi in avanti come se fosse alla ricerca di un altro tocco.  
"Ti sei comportato bene, oggi, perciò sarò generoso. Mettiti carponi, Stiles."  
Il ragazzo eseguì all'istante, il respiro affannoso e i brividi che gli scuotevano tutto il corpo. Derek si mise al suo fianco, afferrò l'anello di metallo e tirò con forza, senza nessun preavviso, facendo uscire tutte le palline dalla sua apertura.  
Stiles urlò e venne senza bisogno di ulteriori stimoli. Se non finì accasciato sul pavimento, senza più forze, fu solo grazie al braccio del suo Dom che gli aveva circondato il petto per sostenerlo. Braccio che lo sollevò, subito dopo, e lo portò fino al divano.  
Derek lo fece inginocchiare sui cuscini, gli fece poggiare le mani sulla spalliera e poi lo afferrò per i fianchi.  
"Ora è il mio turno" disse, e lo penetrò senza troppi complimenti.  
Stiles boccheggiò e inarcò la schiena. Sentire Derek dentro era sempre un'esperienza incredibile e sapere che riusciva a fargli quell'effetto, a fargli perdere il controllo a quel modo, rendeva tutto ancora più esaltante. Tanto che finì per eccitarsi di nuovo, anche perché il suo Dom aveva iniziato ad accarezzarlo, e baciarlo e morderlo, e l'adolescenza era una gran bella cosa quando si parlava di periodo refrattario.  
Venne di nuovo pochi minuti dopo, seguito nel giro di pochi istanti da Derek, e poi si accasciò sul divano, completamente sfinito.

[17\. Quadro svedese](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wineijw5locs78x/quadro%20svedese.png?dl=0)  
La mattina dopo Stiles venne di nuovo svegliato da Derek. Senza nemmeno l'ombra della colazione. Quella era una novità che non lo entusiasmava per niente.  
"Come stai?" gli chiese il licantropo, sedendosi vicino a lui sul letto.  
Stiles mugolò qualcosa di inintelligibile ma il suo Dom lo richiamò subito all'ordine.  
"Pensi di riuscire ad articolare una risposta di senso compiuto o è chiedere troppo?"  
Considerando che si era appena svegliato, che veniva da una serata che lo aveva distrutto e che non aveva nemmeno la prospettiva di poter mangiare del buon cibo, Stiles pensava effettivamente che fosse troppo, ma evitò di dirlo a voce alta. Era da un po' che non riceveva una punizione seria e ci teneva a superare il suo record, grazie tante.  
"Sto bene" disse, forse in maniera troppo sbrigativa, perché Derek inarcò quel suo odioso, per quanto sexy, sopracciglio. "È solo che mi sento esausto" aggiunse, decidendo di essere completamente sincero.  
Il licantropo annuì.  
"Sono state settimane molto impegnative, soprattutto a livello emotivo, è normale che tu sia stanco. Vorrei poterti dire che d'ora in avanti sarà tutto più rilassante, ma sappiamo entrambi che non sarà così" commentò. "Però, ho pensato che potevamo spuntare subito la voce di oggi, così poi avrai tutto il resto della giornata per riposare."  
"Oh, l'idea mi piace! E a questo punto immagino che l'assenza della mia meritata e abbondante colazione sia dovuta a questo."  
Derek lo fissò con la stessa espressione che gli riservava i primi tempi in cui si erano conosciuti, quando pensava che fosse un completo imbecille, e Stiles provò a darsi un contegno.  
"D'accordo, quale mirabolante avventura dovremo affrontare oggi?" chiese, cercando di assumere un'espressione seria, nonostante gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno e i capelli che sfidavano almeno una dozzina di leggi della fisica.  
Derek alzò lo sguardo al cielo ma evitò di fare commenti sulla sua uscita.  
"Fatti una doccia e raggiungimi nella stanza dei giochi" gli ordinò, senza tanti giri di parole, per poi alzarsi e lasciare la camera.

Quindici minuti dopo Stiles varcò la soglia del loro personale dungeon e quello che vide lo lasciò perplesso. Parecchio perplesso.  
"È un miraggio dovuto a qualche strana sostanza che mi hai fatto assumere senza che me ne rendessi conto, sono ancora addormentato e questo è solo un brutto sogno, oppure è davvero quello che penso che sia?" domandò, indicando la struttura appesa al centro della stanza.  
"Un quadro svedese" confermò Derek. "E se vuoi una prova che non è un sogno, posso sempre usare una di quelle fruste" propose, indicando con un cenno del capo il muro al quale erano appese fruste, frustini e flogger.  
"Grazie, troppo gentile, ti credo sulla parola. Ma, a parte questo, che diavolo ci voleva fare, quell'imbecille, con un quadro svedese?"  
"Non lo so" sospirò il licantropo "e ammetto che né io né Kevin abbiamo avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo. Il massimo che siamo riusciti a fare è stato domandargli se aveva sbagliato a scrivere o se intendeva proprio questa cosa. Sapere che non aveva sbagliato è stato più che sufficiente, non volevamo davvero sapere altro."  
Stiles poteva capirli, certe cose erano semplicemente troppo da affrontare. Per chiunque! Ma il suo problema restava.  
"Ok, ma noi cosa dovremmo farci?"  
Il ghigno improvviso di Derek non lo tranquillizzò per niente.  
"In effetti, ho pensato a un modo molto creativo per utilizzarlo. Avvicinati, Stiles."  
Il ragazzo avrebbe di gran lunga preferito fuggire a gambe levate ma sapeva che quella non era un'opzione praticabile, perciò fece come gli era stato detto. Non appena lo raggiunse, Derek lo guidò fino a farlo mettere davanti alla colonna centrale della struttura.  
"Ora ti muoverò e ti legherò. Tu devi semplicemente lasciarmi fare, senza opporti e senza prendere iniziative. Hai capito?"  
"Sì signore."  
"Bravo ragazzo" lo lodò il Dom, un attimo prima di spingerlo in avanti.  
Stiles si ritrovò con il busto all'interno di uno degli elementi del quadro, il secondo dal basso. Derek gli fece afferrare con le mani la sbarra orizzontale che aveva proprio sopra le spalle e, a quel punto, fece il giro della struttura per arrivargli di fronte. Dopo avergli regalato una lunga carezza, che era partita dal viso ed era finita sul suo fianco, gli afferrò la gamba destra, la infilò nel primo elemento in basso, nella colonna vicina a quella dentro la quale era chinato, e gli legò la caviglia alla sbarra verticale. Poi gli ordinò di tenersi con forza, per non cadere, e ripeté l'operazione con l'altra gamba, legandola dalla parte opposta.  
Dopo essersi assicurato che le corde fossero fissate bene e che i piedi di Stiles fossero del tutto immobilizzati, afferrò le sue mani e lo spinse a lasciare la presa e ad appoggiarsi a lui con il busto. A quel punto gli portò le braccia dietro la schiena, gli legò i polsi tra loro e poi li fissò con un'altra corda alla sbarra alla quale era rimasto aggrappato fino a pochi istanti prima. A lavoro ultimato, Stiles era appeso al quadro svedese, con le gambe spalancate, la parte bassa dell'addome appoggiata su una sbarra di legno e le spalle tese all'indietro. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare a una posa artistica, e magari avrebbe anche apprezzato l'opera di Derek. Per come la vedeva lui, era semplicemente piegato a novanta, solo in modo molto più scomodo del normale.  
Si stava giusto chiedendo cosa il suo Dom avesse in serbo per lui quando lo vide fare un passo indietro e slacciarsi i pantaloni, senza per altro dar segno di volersi spogliare, anche solo parzialmente.  
"Sbaglio o è da un po' che non ti prendi cura di me?" gli chiese Derek, accarezzandosi l'inguine con movimenti leggeri.  
Ecco, quella era una cosa che a Stiles non dispiaceva per niente, anche se non aveva nessuna voglia di pensare a quale fosse il significato della sua impazienza. Era disposto perfino a passare sopra ai muscoli che tiravano dolorosamente pur di assaggiare di nuovo il sapore del suo Dom.  
Il licantropo gli si avvicinò e lui aprì le labbra senza che avesse nemmeno bisogno di ordinarglielo. Fu Derek a fare tutto il lavoro, anche perché lui dubitava di poter fare molto senza stirarsi qualsiasi cosa. Gli afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani, per evitare che si spostasse, e prese a muoversi nella sua bocca. All'inizio fu gentile e delicato ma, man mano che passava il tempo, le sue spinte si fecero sempre più profonde. Stiles cercò di rilassarsi il più possibile, per riuscire ad accoglierlo tutto fino in fondo, ma quando lo sentì in gola mugolò, quasi in preda al panico per la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare. Il suo Dom si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per permettergli di prendere qualche boccata d'aria, gli diede qualche istante per riprendersi e poi ricominciò da dove si era interrotto.  
Il ragazzo non sapeva da quanto stessero andando avanti, a un certo punto aveva semplicemente smesso di pensare e si era arreso a quell'invasione, cosa che aveva reso tutto molto più semplice, e anche più piacevole e soddisfacente, per entrambi. Di punto in bianco, però, Derek si allontanò e fece di nuovo il giro del quadro svedese, mettendosi alle sue spalle.  
"Sei stato davvero bravo, piccolo, sono molto soddisfatto" gli disse, mentre gli accarezzava la schiena e le natiche. "Sei migliorato così tanto che mi hai quasi fatto perdere il controllo. Magari la prossima volta ti farò bere il mio succo, visto che sembra piacerti tanto il mio sapore. Ora, però, voglio venire dentro il buco che preferisco."  
Stiles lo sentì forzare la sua apertura con l'erezione umida della sua saliva prima ancora che avesse finito di parlare. Non lo aveva preparato per niente, cosa inusuale per lui, e faceva male ma, nonostante dovesse esserne consapevole, Derek non si fermò. Affondò dentro di lui per tutta la sua lunghezza, centimetro dopo centimetro, si sfilò completamente, con la stessa esasperante lentezza, e poi entrò dentro di nuovo. E nel frattempo gli diceva quanto gli piacesse scoparselo da entrambe le parti, quanto fossero caldi la sua bocca e il suo interno e quanto fosse bello essere avvolto da lui.  
L'apertura di Stiles bruciava ancora, ma il suo Dom non era stato violento, le sue spinte avevano preso fin da subito un ritmo costante e regolare, come se volesse dargli il tempo di abituarsi a lui, e riusciva a stimolare la sua prostata quasi a ogni affondo, e Stiles iniziò a sentire le prime scosse di piacere. Scosse che divennero sempre più forti e frequenti. Nel momento in cui iniziò a sospirare di godimento Derek afferrò la sua erezione, e quella fu la fine per entrambi.  
Stiles gemette a voce alta, inarcò la schiena per quanto glielo permettesse la sua scomoda posizione, tirò le corde e si agitò e, senza volerlo e senza averci nemmeno pensato, strinse con forza tutti i suoi muscoli interni. Il licantropo velocizzò i suoi movimenti e accarezzò l'erezione del suo Sub con decisione, mentre con la mano libera afferrava una delle sbarre della struttura per farla dondolare allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte.  
Pochi minuti dopo raggiunsero l'orgasmo, entrambi, quasi nello stesso istante.

[18\. Rasoio](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uq41bzx184zs1ay/rasoio.jpg?dl=0)  
Ancora una volta, quello che gli aveva fatto Derek il giorno prima era stato molto eccitante ma anche altrettanto sfiancante. E pure doloroso per le sue articolazioni. Per fortuna il licantropo aveva mantenuto la sua promessa e gli aveva permesso di riposare per tutto il resto della giornata. Il suo Dom che si prendeva cura di lui con tante piccole attenzioni era quasi più appagante del sesso. Peccato che fosse già arrivato un nuovo giorno, e anche quello senza colazione. Già odiava quella nuova abitudine.  
Derek aveva svegliato Stiles e lo aveva spedito subito a farsi la doccia. Quando era tornato nella camera che condividevano il ragazzo aveva capito subito che c'era qualcosa di strano. O perlomeno più strano del solito, visto che delle ultime settimana si potevano dire tante cose ma non che fossero state normali.  
Sul letto erano stesi alcuni teli di spugna e sopra questi ce ne erano altri, ancora piegati, insieme a delle ciotole. C'erano anche delle confezioni di plastica ancora sigillate e Stiles non era certo di voler sapere che cosa contenessero.  
Derek era in piedi, vicino al letto, e non appena lo vide gli fece segno di avvicinarsi.  
"Ora ti sdraierai, schiena sul materasso, e poi ti spiegherò cosa sta per succedere" lo istruì, senza perdere tempo.  
Il ragazzo non si sentiva affatto sicuro, ma ormai sapeva che non aveva nessuna possibilità di opporsi. Era certo che Derek non avrebbe usato la forza per obbligarlo a sottomettersi a lui, se usava il suo potere era solo durante le scene e non superava mai il limite. Se avesse detto di no, Stiles era certo che il licantropo avrebbe rinunciato all'istante. Solo che se lo avesse fatto non si sarebbe mai liberato di quel dannato incantesimo. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di arrendersi proprio ora che riusciva a vedere la fantomatica luce in fondo al tunnel, e poi si fidava di Derek e del fatto che non gli avrebbe fatto del male. Perciò salì sul letto e si sdraiò come gli era stato ordinato, con la schiena sugli asciugamani.  
Derek approvò con un cenno del capo, poi si avvicinò al comodino, aprì il cassetto e ne estrasse l'ennesima tovaglietta di spugna, piccola e arrotolata. La aprì tornando verso di lui e gli mostrò quello che c'era in mezzo.  
"Questa è un'altra delle cose presenti nella lista:" gli disse, anche se Stiles non aveva bisogno di spiegazioni per capire che cosa fosse "un rasoio."  
Il problema era che non era un rasoio normale, di quelli usa e getta o di quelli tutti cromati e aerodinamici che andavano tanto di moda negli ultimi tempi. Era uno di quelli vecchio stile, con tanto di manico in legno e una lama lunga almeno dieci centimetri, tanto affilato da poter tagliare a metà una foglia mentre cadeva dall'albero, e pure meglio di quanto avrebbe fatto Senbonzakura. Probabilmente nemmeno i bisturi dei chirurghi erano tanto affilati.  
"E a cosa dovrebbe servire?" rantolò Stiles, con gli occhi spalancati e temendo di conoscere già la risposta.  
"Ci ho pensato un po' e ho deciso che mi è venuta voglia di rasarti. Non in viso, ovviamente."  
Stiles scattò a sedere come una molla. Quell'idea metteva a dura prova la fiducia che nutriva nei confronti del suo Dom.  
"Non se ne parla!"  
"Avevo anche pensato di legarti mani e piedi alle colonne del letto" continuò il licantropo, come se lui non avesse detto niente "ma l'idea non mi piace molto, preferirei che tu ti sforzassi di restare fermo, sarebbe molto più eccitante."  
"Ma mi ascolti? Ho detto che non se ne parla!"  
Derek lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato, chiaramente poco convinto della fermezza della sua presa di posizione.  
"Quella cosa può tranciarmi via i gioielli di famiglia in un attimo!"  
E quella sarebbe dovuta essere una cosa ovvia, Derek non avrebbe dovuto aver bisogno che fosse lui a farglielo notare. Insomma, era sempre stato un uomo molto intelligente, non pensava che potesse sfuggirgli un simile particolare.  
"Non ti fidi ancora di me" lo accusò il licantropo, e questa volta Stiles si arrabbiò sul serio.  
"Non dire mai più una cosa del genere!" gli urlò contro. "Ti ho permesso di legarmi, di frustarmi e di sculacciarmi. Ti ho permesso di portarmi al guinzaglio come un cane e di farmi uscire di casa con il sedere scoperto e con delle palline di metallo infilate su per il culo. Dannazione, Derek! Eri con me quando ho fatto quella stramaledetta lavanda. Sei stato tu a farmela! Pensi che lo avrei permesso a qualcun altro? Pensi che ci sarebbe stato qualcun altro di cui mi sarei fidato così tanto? Non lo avrei lasciato fare nemmeno a Scott, e sai quanto mi fidi di lui. Ma questa è una cosa diversa, non è un problema di fiducia" concluse.  
"E allora cos'è?"  
"E se mi venisse da starnutire?" considerò. "Se mi mettessi a tremare per il freddo? O se finissi per eccitarmi? Lo sai che non sono bravo a stare fermo" gli ricordò.  
Derek lo fissò in silenzio per qualche secondo: tutto poteva aspettarsi tranne che Stiles fosse preoccupato per quei motivi. Poi si riscosse e gli rivolse un lieve sorriso. Cosa che fece infuriare il ragazzo ancora di più, perché gli sembrò di non essere preso sul serio. Era già pronto a insultarlo quando il licantropo andò a sedersi al suo fianco e posò il rasoio tra loro.  
"Lo sentire, Stiles" gli disse. "Sentirei il battito del tuo cuore, il ritmo del tuo respiro, il rumore del sangue che scorre nelle tue vene, il tuo odore, la temperatura della tua pelle. Sentirei tutto e starei attento. Non ti farei mai del male! Anche perché i tuoi gioielli di famiglia mi piacciono al loro posto, e tanto."  
Stiles arrossì ma non si diede per vinto.  
"E allora non potevi inventarti qualcos'altro di meno pericoloso?"  
"Con un rasoio?"  
"Ok, ma potevi usare uno di quelli usa e getta, non sarebbe stato sicuro al cento per cento nemmeno quello ma mi sarei sentito molto più tranquillo."  
"Impossibile, doveva per forza essere uno vecchio modello" disse, indicando la lama ancora abbandonata tra i loro corpi. "E, in ogni caso, sono giorni che ci penso e voglio davvero farlo."  
"Ma perché?"  
"Perché avrei la tua vita nelle mie mani, come uomo e non solo come licantropo, e sarebbe esaltante."  
"Tu sei un pazzo, sadico e maniaco" lo accusò Stiles.  
"Sì, beh, quando ci siamo conosciuti pensavi che avessi ucciso mia sorella, non è esattamente una novità" gli fece notare, e il ragazzo grugnì qualche parola incomprensibile.  
Derek rimase lì, seduto, in attesa. Stiles si rifiutava di guardarlo ma non poteva fare nulla per impedire che il suo sguardo venisse continuamente calamitato dal rasoio affilato. Era una follia e lui era terrorizzato, ma doveva anche ammettere che per quanto ci pensasse non riusciva a trovare un utilizzo alternativo, per quell'affare, che rispettasse i termini dell'incantesimo.  
Alla fine sospirò sonoramente e fissò Derek negli occhi.  
"Vuoi farlo davvero?" gli chiese, senza sapere nemmeno lui se sperare in una risposta negativa o in una positiva.  
"Sì, se tu me lo permetterai."  
Il ragazzo lo fissò ancora per qualche secondo, poi si lasciò cadere sul materasso.  
"D'accordo, ma fai in fretta, perché non so per quanto riuscirò a stare immobile."  
Derek spostò il rasoio, poi si chinò su di lui e gli diede un bacio profondo per premiarlo. Quando si separarono Stiles si sentiva un po' frastornato, ma pensò che la cosa poteva anche tornargli utile, visto quello che lo aspettava.  
Il licantropo cercò di accontentarlo. Nella maniera più efficiente possibile gli inumidì l'inguine con un asciugamano bagnato e glielo ricoprì con una dose abbondante di schiuma da barba. Il fatto che avesse usato un pennello, per farlo, non aveva di certo aiutato il suo Sub a mantenere la calma.  
Poi aveva ripreso in mano il rasoio.  
Stiles aveva fato un respiro profondo e aveva cercato di rilassarsi, anche se la cosa non era così semplice. Derek gli accarezzò un fianco, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, come a volergli dare un'ultima possibilità per tirarsi indietro e, quando il ragazzo ricambiò il suo sguardo, spaventato ma deciso, appoggiò la lama sulla sua pelle e cominciò a raderlo.  
Stiles lo osservò per un po' ma quando il rasoio si avvicinò inesorabilmente al suo membro capì che non ce l'avrebbe fatta a guardare, così chiuse gli occhi. Focalizzò tutta la sua attenzione sul mantenere un respiro regolare e sull'evitare qualunque tipo di movimento. Per sua fortuna, quel trattamento non gli causava nessun tipo di piacere, quindi non correva il rischio di avere un'erezione proprio nel momento meno opportuno.  
Fu difficile riuscire a rimanere immobile, ma quando il licantropo gli passò un panno umido sull'inguine, per rimuovere gli ultimi residui di schiuma, pensò che era stato più semplice del previsto, e che ne era valsa la pena se aveva reso felice Derek. Ma, a quanto sembrava, aveva cantato vittoria troppo presto.  
Il suo Dom, infatti, gli sollevò le gambe e gli ordinò di tenerle ferme con le mani. Si prese qualche istante per osservarlo in quella nuova posizione, completamente aperto, e poi gli inumidì il solco tra le natiche e riprese in mano il pennello, ripetendo da capo tutto il procedimento.  
Non ci mise molto, ma quei pochi minuti furono più difficili da affrontare, per Stiles, di tuto il resto. Tenere le gambe ferme e spalancate non fu affatto semplice, e ancora più complicato fu cercare di con contrarre la sua apertura ogni volta che Derek poggiava il rasoio pulito sulla sua pelle. Per sua fortuna, il licantropo prestava davvero attenzione a ogni minimo particolare che lo riguardava e quando finì Stiles era rigido e stressato, ma non aveva nemmeno il più piccolo graffio.  
Una volta che lo ebbe ripulito, Derek prese un tubetto di crema e si assicurò di spalmargliene una dose abbondante in ogni punto che aveva rasato, soffermandosi soprattutto sul suo pene e sui suoi testicoli, tanto che Stiles iniziò ad avvertire le prime avvisaglie di un'erezione.  
Poi sentì un dito scivolargli dentro.  
"Voglio scoparti" disse Derek. La sua voce era talmente bassa e roca che non lasciava dubbi su quanto quello che gli aveva appena fatto lo avesse eccitato.  
Stiles trattenne il fiato per un istante. Capì che anche lui lo voleva, voleva sentire Derek dentro, anche se non era pronto. Lo desiderava probabilmente con la stessa intensità con cui il licantropo desiderava lui. Sapeva che era una cosa sulla quale doveva riflettere con attenzione, ma non aveva nessuna voglia di farlo in quel momento.  
Per tutta risposta, sollevò di nuovo le gambe, afferrandosi le cosce con le mani per tenerle aperte, e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. Fu esaltante sentire Derek gemere disperato e vederlo perdere la sua compostezza. Sentirlo entrare in lui, poi, lo fece sentire di nuovo completo.  
Il licantropo iniziò subito a muoversi nel suo canale, ma doveva essere deciso a regalargli lo stesso piacere che stava provando lui nello scoparlo perché cominciò a masturbarlo con entusiasmo. Fu Derek il primo a raggiungere l'orgasmo, cosa che rese Stiles molto fiero di se stesso, ma non fermò i movimenti della mano e il ragazzo lo raggiunse poco dopo.  
"Non avevi bisogno di farlo" gli disse Stiles, quando i respiri di entrambi si regolarizzarono.  
"Fare cosa?"  
"Farmi venire. Voglio dire, mi sarebbe andata bene anche se avessi provato piacere solo tu."  
Derek lo fissò con un'espressione strana che Stiles non riuscì a decifrare, ma durò solo per qualche istante. Poi si chinò su di lui e prese di nuovo possesso della sua bocca, baciandolo con tutta la passione di cui era capace.

[19\. Spatola](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cbjip49b7tjpxas/spatola.jpg?dl=0)  
La mattina dopo, l'urlo di Stiles raggiunse Derek in cucina, proprio quando stava per iniziare a preparare la colazione. La sua preoccupazione durò più o meno mezzo secondo, il tempo di sentire il suo Sub correre per la casa, diretto verso di lui.  
"Guarda!" urlò non appena lo raggiunse. "Guarda cosa mi hai fatto!" ripeté, indicandosi l'inguine completamente liscio. "Come hai potuto? Come ti è anche solo venuta in mente una cosa del genere? Guardami, sono ridicolo! Ti odio, sappilo, e voglio che tu mi stia lontano, il più possibile, perché potrei anche non riuscire a rispondere di me stesso in questo momento."  
"Oh, e cosa vorresti fare? Prendermi a pugni?" lo prese in giro Derek, consapevole quanto lui che in un ipotetico scontro tra loro Stiles non avrebbe avuto nessuna speranza di prevalere, nemmeno se ci avesse provato per i prossimi cento anni.  
"Sei davvero... davvero... uno stronzo insopportabile" che come offesa non era granché, era pronto a riconoscerlo, ma al momento era troppo arrabbiato per pensare a qualcosa di più creativo.  
"Hai finito?" gli chiese il licantropo.  
"Non ho nemmeno iniziato!"  
"Sai, Stiles, sono abbastanza sicuro che tra le regole che ci siamo dati, all'inizio di questa cosa tra noi, ce ne fosse una che diceva che avresti dovuto accettare con gratitudine qualsiasi cosa ti avessi fatto. Non mi pare di ricordare che ce ne fosse anche una che ti permetteva di insultarmi a piacimento" gli fece notare Derek, spaventosamente calmo.  
Il ragazzo deglutì, all'improvviso ridotto al silenzio e conscio che, forse, aveva superato il limite, giusto un pochino. Si sforzò comunque per sembrare ancora più infuriato che spaventato.  
"Allora, Stiles?" insistette il suo Dom.  
Lui fece un respiro profondo e si umettò le labbra, nel tentativo di prendere tempo. La verità era che non sapeva cosa dirgli senza peggiorare la sua situazione. Era molto arrabbiato con Derek per averlo ridotto in quello stato, si sentiva ridicolo senza peli e pensava che si meritasse molto di peggio di quella piccola sfuriata. Però era anche vero che si erano dati delle regole, e che lui le aveva accettate, anche se non aveva fatto i salti di gioia.  
"Ecco, dunque... il fatto è che..." balbettò, cercando di pensare a qualcosa di sensato da dire. Poi lasciò perdere e decide di essere semplicemente sincero. "Mi sento un idiota, e sono davvero arrabbiato con te per avermi ridotto così, anche se so che non avrei dovuto urlare a quel modo. Ora, per come la vedo io abbiamo torto entrambi. Che ne dici di chiuderla qui e di fare colazione? Inizio proprio a sentire un certo languorino."  
Sapeva che la sua era una pia speranza, anche se valeva la pena di fare un tentativo, e la sua intuizione venne confermata dallo sguardo che gli rivolse Derek: un misto tra incredulità, divertimento e compassione.  
"Faremo colazione, certo, ma non adesso. Ora andremo nella stanza dei giochi. Sulla lista c'era una cosa che non vedevo l'ora di usare, aspettavo solo che tu facessi qualcosa per guadagnarti una punizione. E posso assicurarti che oggi te ne meriti una bella grossa, Stiles."  
"Ma..." provò a protestare il ragazzo, che però venne subito interrotto da Derek.  
"Ti consiglio di tacere, perché ogni volta che apri bocca non fai altro che peggiorare la tua situazione. Andiamo. Adesso!" gli ordinò, e si avviò a passo spedito fuori dalla cucina, certo che il suo Sub lo avrebbe seguito.  
Una volta arrivati a destinazione non perse tempo e spostò una panca imbottita al centro della stanza. Stiles non poté fare a meno di notare che il suo sedere, e la sua bocca volendo, sarebbero stati all'altezza giusta per accogliere il membro del suo Dom. Finito lì si avvicinò a uno scaffale, ne prese qualcosa e tornò indietro. L'oggetto che stringeva soddisfatto tra le dita rendeva Stiles molto più che un po' ansioso.  
"Quella è... cosa? Una spatola?"  
"Il termine tecnico è paddle ma sì, fondamentalmente è una spatola."  
"E vuoi usarla su di me?"  
"Ti ho già detto che ogni volta che parli fai in modo che la tua punizione aumenti, vero?"  
Stiles si tappò la bocca e osservò quella lunga paletta di legno con timore. Avrebbe fatto dannatamente male, non aveva nessun dubbio in proposito.  
"Stenditi sulla panca" lo richiamò Derek, stufo di perdere tempo.  
Quella era davvero l'ultima cosa che Stiles voleva fare. La prima era mettersi a correre e andare a chiudersi a chiave in camera da letto, e magari anche nascondersi dentro l'armadio, ma era già abbastanza nei guai così, perciò fece quello che gli era stato ordinato. Il licantropo, però, non sembrò approvare il modo in cui si era posizionato, perché lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo tirò indietro. Quando finì di sistemarlo, il membro del ragazzo pendeva a un paio di centimetri dalla base della panca, sulla quale erano ancora appoggiati il suo addome e il suo petto, mentre le gambe dovevano sostenere comunque una buona parte del peso del suo corpo. Non sapendo cosa farsene delle mani, e non avendo ricevuto istruzioni in merito, decise di arpionarle all'altra estremità dell'imbottitura, certo che avrebbe avuto bisogno di tenersi con forza a qualcosa quando Derek avesse iniziato.  
Il primo colpo arrivò senza preavviso. Stiles sobbalzò per la sorpresa, ma per la verità era stato molto leggero, così come lo furono quelli che seguirono. Sentiva la pelle dei suoi glutei diventare più calda e più sensibile, ma non provava molto dolore.  
Poi le cose cambiarono, ancora una volta all'improvviso e senza nessun preavviso. I colpi si fecero più forti e più veloci e sentì il sedere andargli a fuoco in pochi minuti. Avvertiva il dolore propagarsi lungo le gambe e la schiena e afferrò ancora più saldamente il bordo della panca. Faceva tanto male che si ritrovò dapprima a gemere e poi a urlare a ogni colpo ricevuto.  
Non sapeva da quanto tempo stava andando avanti quella tortura, ma Derek non sembrava intenzionato a smettere e lui non credeva di riuscire a resistere ancora per molto.  
"Banshee!" rantolò, dopo l'ennesima palettata.  
Il licantropo si interruppe all'istante e si spostò al suo fianco, accarezzandogli la testa e la fronte sudata.  
"Ce la fai?" gli chiese dopo qualche minuto.  
"Fa male" sospirò il ragazzo, in risposta.  
"Sì, fa male. Dimmi, Stiles, lo sai perché ti sto punendo?"  
"Perché non mi sono comportato bene" ammise, con le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto. "Perché sono stato maleducato e ti ho accusato e ho messo in dubbio le tue decisioni invece di apprezzare quello che hai fatto per me."  
"Esatto, piccolo. So che è doloroso, ma è mio dovere di Dom punirti quando ti comporti male, lo capisci?"  
"Sì."  
Stiles si sentiva strano. Durante i giorni precedenti gli era già capitato di provare una sensazione di leggerezza durante le loro sessioni, come se riuscisse a estraniarsi da se stesso, e in quel momento, ascoltando la voce di Derek, sentiva che gli stava capitando la stessa cosa. Era come se fosse improvvisamente senza peso, come se il dolore fosse in qualche modo ovattato, anche se riusciva a sentirlo perfino meglio di prima. Era come se stesse galleggiando in un fluido caldo e accogliente e non aveva nessuna voglia di uscirne.  
"Stiles, concentrati!" gli ordinò Derek, quando si rese conto di quello che gli stava succedendo. "Torna da me, piccolo. Devo sapere che riuscirai a usare di nuovo le tue parole se ne avrai bisogno."  
Non fu facile, ma il ragazzo prese una serie di respiri profondi e la sensazione diminuì gradualmente, fino a sparire del tutto. Tornare alla realtà, però, lo costrinse anche a riportare l'attenzione sulle fitte che sentiva al sedere, cosa che non era per niente piacevole.  
"Sto bene, davvero. Sono qui con te" lo rassicurò.  
"Bravo, piccolo. Posso continuare?"  
"Sì."  
"Devi far ripartire la scena, Stiles."  
Derek voleva fare le cose per bene e questo non poteva che tranquillizzare Stiles, ma avrebbe di gran lunga preferito che la sua punizione finisse lì. In ogni caso, fece un altro respiro profondo e disse esattamente ciò che l'altro voleva sentire.  
"Lupo."  
Il licantropo gli regalò un'altra carezza e tornò alle sue spalle. Invece di avvertire il suono del paddle che colpiva la sua pelle, però, Stiles sentì un dito forzare la sua apertura a frugargli dentro. Fu talmente inaspettato ed eccitante che gli mozzò il respiro.  
Dopo un paio di minuti il dito uscì e, prima ancora che l'ultima falange avesse abbandonato il suo corpo, la spatola di legno tornò a colpire la sua pelle e lui strinse i denti per evitare di gridare. Quando, però, i colpi cessarono di nuovo e il dito violò ancora una volta la sua apertura, seguito subito da un secondo, non poté fare nulla per evitare di urlare il suo piacere.  
Poi di nuovo i colpi, e le dita che erano diventate tre, e ancora i colpi. Quando il paddle smise per l'ennesima volta di abbattersi sulla sua pelle irritata e dolorante fu qualcosa di molto più grosso di un dito a penetrarlo. Derek lo scopò con molta attenzione, cercando di non infierire troppo sulle sue natiche abusate, ma in quel momento il dolore era l'ultimo dei pensieri di Stiles. Era eccitato, tremendamente eccitato, e aveva bisogno di venire.  
Vista la sua posizione, gli era impossibile raggiungere la sua erezione con la mano e, per quanto ci provasse, dalla sua bocca uscivano solo gemiti vogliosi e non le parole con le quali avrebbe voluto pregare il suo Dom di aiutarlo. Il licantropo, però, sembrava aver capito comunque.  
"Tranquillo, piccolo, ci penso io a te" lo rassicurò.  
Nell'esatto momento in cui la mano di Derek iniziò a masturbarlo, Stiles si arrese al piacere. Raggiunse l'orgasmo pochi istanti dopo e fu così intenso che si inarcò così tanto da staccare del tutto il petto dalla panca. Quando i suoi spasmi cessarono si rese conto che anche Derek si era irrigidito, dietro di lui, e che gli era venuto dentro, ma era troppo esausto perfino per compiacersene.

[20\. Tail](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xoitq64q43psgqw/tail.jpg?dl=0)  
Il giorno dopo Stiles venne svegliato da un Derek decisamente allegro. Quella novità inquietante poteva significare solo una cosa: guai. Grossi guai. Per lui, ovviamente.  
Il licantropo lo buttò giù dal letto e lo mandò a farsi una doccia, minacciando di andare a riprenderlo di persona se non fosse tornato entro cinque minuti. Stiles decise che non aveva nessuna intenzione di sfidarlo di nuovo, il sedere ancora dolorante per quello che era successo il giorno prima.  
Per carità, alla fine della punizione Derek era stato molto premuroso con lui. Lo aveva riportato in camera da letto in braccio e lo aveva aiutato a lavarsi, poi si era assicurato di spalmare una generosa dose di pomata all'arnica sulla sua pelle arrossata, controllando ancora una volta di non averlo ferito. Aveva perfino messo un cuscino sulla sua sedia, durante i pasti, per evitare che si appoggiasse sul legno duro. Peccato che la pelle continuasse a formicolargli anche a un giorno di distanza.  
Proprio per quello, non ci teneva a ricevere un'altra punizione, e grazie tante. Anche perché aveva la sensazione che la volta successiva sarebbe stato il turno della frusta e la sola idea gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca. Perciò si lavò alla velocità della luce, si asciugò ancora più in fretta e tornò in camera.  
Derek era seduto sul letto e stava giocherellando con qualcosa che fece gelare il sangue nelle vene di Stiles.  
"Non trovi che sia molto carina?" gli chiese il licantropo, sollevando l'affare che teneva in mano per farglielo vedere meglio.  
"Quella è..."  
"Una coda di volpe" concluse per lui il suo Dom. "In realtà, è un butt plug con attaccata una coda di volpe, ovviamente in pelo sintetico. Non è stato facile riuscire ad averla, sai, non riuscivo a trovarne una che mi soddisfacesse appieno, quindi ho dovuto farmela fare su misura. Credo che sia venuta molto bene, tu che ne dici?" concluse, porgendogliela come se volesse che il suo Sub la esaminasse con attenzione.  
"No!"  
"Non ti piace?" gli chiese, fingendosi molto deluso.  
"Non puoi mettermela!" rantolò Stiles, il respiro irregolare.  
Derek poggiò l'oggetto sul materasso e si alzò per raggiungerlo.  
"Perché?" gli chiese, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.  
"È una volpe. Non posso giocare con una coda di volpe. Sarebbe come se... come se..."  
"Come se tu fossi una volpe? O come se una volpe fosse dentro di te?"  
Stiles lo guardò sconvolto. Quella era una cosa che non poteva affrontare, avrebbe riportato a galla troppi brutti ricordi, tutte le cose orribili che aveva faticato tanto a relegare nell'angolino più remoto della sua mente.  
"Non posso" esalò, disperato.  
Derek lo strinse tra le braccia, accarezzandogli la schiena per cercare di calmarlo. Quando avvertì che si stava rilassando lo prese in braccio e tornò sul letto, facendo in modo che il ragazzo fosse seduto sulle sue gambe. Il plug era a pochi centimetri da loro.  
"Kevin ha interrogato Winthorp su alcune delle cose che aveva inserito nella lista. Non tutte, ovviamente, perché di alcune non ci teneva a sapere nulla, ma la coda non era poi così strada, dal suo punto di vista. L'idiota gli ha detto che era indeciso tra una coda di cavallo, per praticare il pony play, e una di coniglio, perché lo stuzzicava l'idea di vedere che effetto avresti fatto vestito da coniglietta, con tanto di orecchie, guanti e ciabatte a forma di zampa. A me, sinceramente, non ispirava troppo nessuna delle sue opzioni. In compenso, però, non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa l'idea di usare quest'opportunità per costringerti ad affrontare finalmente te stesso e le tue paure."  
"Non ce la faccio" scosse la testa Stiles.  
"Nemmeno se io sarò al tuo fianco?"  
Il ragazzo alzò la testa per guardarlo. Aveva una fottuta paura, non voleva ripensare al periodo in cui la Kitsune lo controllava, per niente al mondo. Allo stesso tempo, però, si fidava di Derek, si fidava sul serio, e non voleva che lui ne dubitasse. Provò a trovare una soluzione, ma in quel momento perfino pensare gli risultava troppo difficile. Il licantropo, tuttavia, non sembrava aspettarsi davvero una risposta.  
"Non hai mai parlato con nessuno di quello che ti è successo, vero? Nemmeno con Scott o con Lydia."  
Stiles abbassò la testa e lui riprese ad accarezzarlo.  
"So che ti senti in colpa per la morte di Allison e per quello che è successo a Aiden."  
Il ragazzo si irrigidì di nuovo e ricominciò a tremare.  
"Li ho uccisi io" sussurrò, sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
"No, non l'hai fatto" lo contraddisse il suo Dom. "E Aidan non è morto, l'ultima volta che l'ho visto era in perfetta salute e ci provava con Malia."  
"Ho ucciso Allison! È colpa mia se..." ma Derek lo interruppe.  
"Non sei stato tu, è stata la Kitsune. Non eri tu a dare ordini agli Oni, era sempre la Kitsune. Non eri tu a far del male alla gente, era ancora la Kistune. Tu eri imprigionato! O forse ne sei dimenticato?"  
"Ma se io avessi..."  
"Cosa?" lo fermò di nuovo. "Se tu avessi, cosa? Tenuto testa a un essere vecchio più di mille anni, con un potere talmente grande che nemmeno un'altra Kitsune potente come Noshiko è riuscita a fermare? Spiacente di dovertelo dire, Stiles, ma sei solo un semplice umano."  
"Lo so!" urlò lui. "Lo so che dovete sempre fare il doppio della fatica per sconfiggere gli esseri che ci attaccano e riuscire a tenere fuori dai guai me allo stesso tempo. Lo so che sono solo un peso per tutti."  
"Sei un idiota!" lo accusò il licantropo, afferrandogli i capelli dietro la nuca per tenergli ferma la testa e assicurarsi che non potesse sfuggire il suo sguardo. "Tu non sei un peso! Non lo sei mai stato. È vero, cerchiamo tutti di proteggerti, ogni volta che arriva qualche nuovo folle in città, perché le tue ferite non guariscono con la stessa velocità delle nostre. Lo facciamo perché ti vogliamo bene, perché abbiamo già perso troppi amici e perché sei il nostro stratega. Sei tu quello che ha le idee geniali, sei tu che trovi i collegamenti e risolvi i misteri, e hai più coraggio della maggior parte delle persone che conosco."  
"Io non sono coraggioso."  
Derek sbuffò, esasperato.  
"Affronti in continuazione esseri più grossi e potenti di te per il bene delle persone che ami. Se non è coraggio questo, cosa pensi che lo sia?"  
Stiles stava per rispondergli ma lui non gliene diede il tempo, certo che avrebbe detto qualcos'altro di stupido.  
"Sei coraggioso, e sei intelligente, ma sei solo un umano. Non avevi nessuna speranza di vincere contro quella Kitsune, nessuno di noi l'avrebbe avuta. E il fatto che controllasse il tuo corpo non fa di te un assassino. Tu non hai ucciso nessuno, Stiles, lo ha fatto quel mostro. E mentre lui portava il caos in città, tu stavi combattendo la tua personale battaglia per la sopravvivenza, e hai vinto. Sei ancora vivo, sei ancora con noi e continui a salvarci la pelle almeno un paio di volte al mese."  
Stiles si portò una mano alla bocca per cercare di fermare i singhiozzi che avevano iniziato a scuotere il suo corpo.  
"Mi sento così in colpa..."  
Derek se lo strinse di nuovo contro, accarezzandolo e baciandogli la fronte.  
"Guardami, Stiles" gli ordinò, dopo qualche minuto.  
Il ragazzo sollevò il viso rigato dalle lacrime e spalancò gli occhi: le iridi di Derek erano diventate azzurre.  
"Credimi, Stiles, so quello che provi. Conosco il senso di colpa, da tanto di quel tempo che ormai è come un vecchio amico. Ma proprio per questo sono la persona migliore per dirtelo, e posso farlo con assoluta certezza: io ho ucciso un'innocente, tu no. Tu non hai ucciso nessuno. È stata la Kitsune, ed è ora che tu lo accetti. Hai già affrontato quel mostro una volta e sei sopravvissuto, ora è arrivato il momento di sconfiggerlo una volta per tutte."  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi per un istante, poi li riaprì e fissò quell'affare di pelo sintetico.  
"Pensi davvero che fare questa cosa possa aiutarmi?" gli chiese, ancora molto agitato.  
"Sarà un gioco, Stiles. Divertirti e scherzarci su dimostrerà, prima di tutto a te, che hai superato quella brutta esperienza, o che comunque sei sulla buona strada per farlo."  
"E se non ci riuscissi? Se di punto in bianco fossi colto dal panico, se non fossi abbastanza forte da sopportarlo?"  
"Sarei lì con te, pronto a fermare tutto, a consolarti e a ricordarti che non hai nessuna colpa e che sei una persona fantastica."  
Stiles si morse le labbra, indeciso.  
"Il senso di colpa, sai, non credo che se ne andrà mai, anche se tu dici che non ho motivo di sentirmi così. E poi, non voglio che gli altri pensino che non me ne importi. Loro mi hanno visto fare quelle cose e..."  
"Stiles, i tuoi amici sono preoccupati a morte per te" lo interruppe di nuovo il licantropo. "Scott non si dà pace perché non ti confidi con lui e non sa come aiutarti e Lydia ti guarda come se volesse aprirti al testa per vedere a cosa stai pensando, tutte le volte che tu non sei concentrato su di lei. Perfino Aiden ha cercato in tutti i modi di farti capire che non ti ritiene responsabile di nulla. L'unico a pensare che quello che è successo sia colpa tua sei tu."  
La sorpresa per quella rivelazione lo lasciò per un minuto con la mente completamente bianca. Ripensare a quello che era successo faceva ancora male, ma si accorse che il dolore era un po' meno pungente dell'ultima volta in cui si era concesso di pensarci.  
"D'accordo" disse, dopo un respiro profondo. "Se devo essere onesto, non credo che quella specie di topo morto possa risolvere il problema, ma..." lasciò la frase in sospeso per qualche istante, riflettendo attentamente prima di concludere. "Sì, credo di poterlo fare, ora. Se tu sarai con me" aggiunse.  
"Sono molto fiero di te, piccolo" si complimentò Derek, baciandolo con trasporto per rimarcare il concetto.  
"Ok, devo ricordarmi di assecondarti più spesso" esalò Stiles, ancora frastornato dal suo assalto. "Quindi, come hai intenzione di procedere?" chiese subito dopo, senza riuscire a celare il nervosismo.  
"Non faremo nulla di troppo complicato, tranquillo. Molto semplicemente, tu oggi sarai il mio animaletto da compagnia" gli rispose.  
Il suo Sub lo guardò sospettoso.  
"Animaletto in che senso?"  
"Nel senso che camminerai a quattro zampe, starai accucciato ai miei piedi, obbedirai ai miei ordini, giocheremo insieme, ti farò i grattini e, naturalmente, non parlerai, perché gli animali non hanno il dono della parola, a meno che non vivano in un film Disney."  
"Ok, aspetta, ma se devo restare a quattro zampe" chiese spiegazioni il ragazzo "come farò a sedermi a tavola per mangiare?"  
"Gli animali non mangiano a tavola, Stiles, lo fanno per terra, nelle loro ciotoline. Ma sarò magnanimo e ti permetterò di usare le mani."  
Stiles lo guardò sconvolto, ancora una volta.  
"Ti odio, davvero, sappilo."  
Derek ghignò impunemente.  
"Bugiardo."  
Cinque minuti e un altro bacio lungo e appagante dopo, Stiles era a quattro zampe sul pavimento, sudato e ansimante. Derek lo aveva fatto eccitare e aveva deciso che tanto valeva approfittarne. Fu una cosa veloce, forse anche a causa della tensione. Derek affondò in lui con forza e lo masturbò allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte. Stiles venne presto tra le sue dita e il Dom lo imitò quasi subito, riversandosi dentro di lui. Poi gli infilò dentro il plug, un istante dopo aver sfilato il suo membro ormai a riposo dalla sua apertura.  
"Così mi avrai dentro per tutto il giorno" gli disse, fiero di se stesso e della sua trovata, riferendosi al seme che non aveva fatto in tempo a colare fuori dal suo buco.  
Stiles non commentò, troppo concentrato sulle sensazioni che quel plug enorme affondato dentro di lui gli suscitava, e sulla coda che gli ondeggiava tra le gambe alla più lieve contrazione dei suoi muscoli. Era stranissimo sentire come gli accarezzava le cosce a ogni movimento. Strano, e inquietante, e doloroso a livello emotivo. Ma anche molto, molto eccitante.  
"Ora vai ad accucciarti ai piedi del letto mentre io pulisco il disastro che abbiamo combinato."  
Derek non ci mise molto, ma per tutto il tempo la mente di Stiles non poté fare a meno di ripensare ai ricordi che aveva cercato di dimenticare. Non era semplice affrontarli di nuovo, per niente, ma il fatto che fosse anche impaziente di giocare con il suo Dom lo portò a pensare che, forse, aveva finalmente fatto il primo passo per accettare il passato e lasciarselo alle spalle, una volta per tutte. Proprio come gli aveva detto Derek.  
"La colazione ci aspetta, Stiles. Precedimi in cucina. Voglio vedere come cammina il mio bel volpacchiotto" gli ordinò il suo Dom, quando ebbe finito di sistemare.  
Stiles rabbrividì, ma questa volta di aspettativa, e iniziò a gattonare verso la porta, cercando di far ondeggiare la coda il più possibile. Se Derek voleva giocare, allora avrebbero giocato, e lui avrebbe fatto tutto quello che poteva per farlo eccitare e convincerlo a togliergli quell'affare per farsi una sana scopata. E magari anche due o tre.

[21\. Urethral plug](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iqb0ml30jqx0rhu/urethral%20plug.jpg?dl=0)  
Quando si svegliò, il giorno dopo, lo sguardo di Stiles cadde sulla coda appoggiata sul suo comodino. Derek gliela aveva lasciata fino a quando aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di andare a dormire, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi per indurlo in tentazione, e solo a quel punto gliel'aveva sfilata e gli aveva regalato una delle migliori scopate della sua giovane vita. E anche le migliori coccole post sesso che avesse mai avuto. Era rimasto con lui fino a quando il suo respiro si era regolarizzato, poi era andato in bagno per recuperare un asciugamano bagnato e lo aveva pulito con la massima attenzione, baciando ogni tratto di pelle che inumidiva. Quando era andato a pulirsi a sua volta aveva portato con sé la coda e, al suo ritorno, Stiles aveva scoperto che aveva lavato il plug con cura. Poi l'aveva appoggiata sul comodino dalla parte del letto in cui dormiva il ragazzo.  
"Servirà a ricordarti che sei riuscito a liberarti del mostro, ancora una volta, e a superare il passato e tutto il dolore che ha portato" gli aveva spiegato, facendolo commuovere.   
Poi lo aveva abbracciato, accarezzato e baciato fino a quando non si era addormentato.  
In quel momento, vedendo quell'ammasso di pelo bruno, Stiles si sentì incredibilmente forte, e in pace con se stesso e col mondo come non gli capitava da tempo.  
Si alzò con calma, si fece una lunga doccia rilassante e poi andò alla ricerca di Derek. Non lo trovò, ma sul tavolo della cucina c'era un messaggio che diceva che era dovuto uscire per occuparsi di una cosa, che non doveva preoccuparsi perché non c'entravano i wendigo né nessun'altra creatura potenzialmente letale, e che sarebbe tornato in tempo per il pranzo. Con del cibo giapponese. Stiles adorava il cibo giapponese e in quel momento adorava anche il suo Dom.  
Passò la mattinata leggendo alcuni dei fumetti che aveva comprato qualche giorno prima, allegramente spaparanzato sul divano. Non si alzò nemmeno quando Derek tornò a casa, ma lo guardò dalla sua postazione, in attesa. Il licantropo scosse la testa ma fece esattamente quello che il suo Sub desiderava: lo raggiunse, si chinò su di lui e lo baciò. Solo mentre mangiava la sua tempura Stiles si rese conto che quello era un comportamento da piccioncini, cosa che loro di certo non erano, e sentì riaffiorare la strana preoccupazione che avvertiva ormai sempre più spesso.  
Dopo pranzo Derek gli diede istruzioni perché sistemasse la cucina e poi lo seguisse in camera da letto, e lasciò la stanza come se avesse molta fretta. Quando il ragazzo lo raggiunse capì subito che il suo Dom era nervoso e la cosa lo fece preoccupare parecchio.  
"Vieni qui, Stiles, dobbiamo parlare."  
Parlare, a volte, poteva anche essere una buona cosa, ma se a volerlo fare era uno come Derek, che alle parole aveva sempre preferito i fatti, e con quell'espressione tormentata poi, di buono non doveva esserci proprio nulla. L'unica cosa positiva era che la stanza era stata preparate per una delle loro sessioni di sesso estremo, a giudicare dal lubrificante e dal plug che vedeva sul letto, quindi la loro discussione non avrebbe riguardato il ferimento, o peggio, di qualcuno dei loro amici.  
Il ragazzo lo raggiunse e lui lo fece sedere sul materasso, mettendosi subito al suo fianco.  
"Di solito non ti do molte spiegazioni sui giochi che intendo usare o su quello che voglio farti, non prima di aver iniziato in ogni caso" disse, stringendogli le mani tra le sue. "Oggi, però, penso che tu debba essere preparato. So che queste settimane sono state pesanti. Non ho messo solo a dura prova il tuo corpo, ma hai anche dovuto affrontare te stesso e i tuoi limiti, e in più di un'occasione. So che ieri è stata forse la prova più difficile, per te, e sono davvero orgoglioso per come l'hai affrontata."  
Stiles lo ascoltava, sempre più preoccupato. Se Derek era così in ansia per quello che avrebbero fatto di lì a poco, voleva dire che era una cosa grossa. Molto grossa.  
"So anche che hai dato solo una breve occhiata alla lista, quando Kevin te l'ha data, e che eri tanto sconvolto da non ricordare praticamente nulla di quello che c'era scritto su quel foglio," continuò il discorso il licantropo "perciò forse non hai notato che ho lasciato la maggior parte delle cose più pesanti per ultime. È già stato abbastanza difficile così, per te, e non volevo traumatizzarti e spingerti a darti alla fuga usando qualcosa di troppo impegnativo all'inizio, volevo prepararti con calma ed essere sicuro che fossi pronto ad affrontarle. O che almeno ti fidassi abbastanza di me da sapere che non ti farei mai del male."  
"Mi fido" disse Stiles, senza nessuna esitazione, guadagnandosi uno dei rari sorrisi sinceri e spontanei di Derek.  
"Lo so, me lo hai dimostrato così tante volte, ormai, che solo uno stupido non lo avrebbe capito, soprattutto dopo quello che hai fatto ieri. Ma so anche che ti saresti spaventato a morte se te lo avessi proposto un paio di settimane fa. So che ti spaventerai anche adesso, nonostante tutto quello che abbiamo già fatto."  
Stiles deglutì un groppo d'aria e prese ad agitarsi e il licantropo gli strinse un po' di più le mani, come a volerlo tranquillizzare.  
"E comunque," riprese a parlare "anche io dovevo riuscire a fidarmi di me stesso e avevo bisogno di prepararmi. Questa mattina sono stato da Kevin, perché volevo essere assolutamente sicuro di riuscire a fare le cose per bene."  
"Di cosa si tratta?" trovò il coraggio di chiedergli Stiles.  
"Di una sonda uretrale."  
Il ragazzo ci mise qualche istante per dare un senso a quello che aveva sentito, e quando ci riuscì iniziò a iperventilare. Derek lo circondò subito con le braccia, attento a non stringere troppo, e gli accarezzò la schiena per calmarlo.  
"Mi credi se ti dico che andrà tutto bene e che non correrai nessun rischio?" gli domandò il licantropo.  
"Sì, ma sono terrorizzato comunque."  
Derek annuì, anche se l'altro non poteva vederlo, come a volergli dare ragione.  
"Lo immagino, ma farò tutto quello che posso per farti stare bene, te lo prometto."  
Fu il turno di Stiles di annuire e il licantropo lo strinse un po' più forte, prima di afferrarlo per le spalle e scostarlo per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
"Nei giorni scorsi mi sono informato su come fare questa cosa in tutta sicurezza e oggi, da Kevin, mi sono assicurato di aver capito tutto per bene e lui ha deciso di usare la sua magia per darci una mano, così che tu potessi affrontarla con più tranquillità. Ha incantato la sonda per renderla sterile senza dover usare antibatterici e, soprattutto, per impedirle di ferirti. Non corri nessun pericolo, Stiles, ma voglio comunque che tu mi prometta che mi avviserai subito se proverai dolore. Non voglio in alcun modo farti del male."  
"D'accordo."  
"Se te la senti possiamo iniziare anche subito."  
"Va bene."  
Stiles sapeva di non dare l'impressione di essere molto convinto, ma in quel momento era il massimo che poteva fare. Derek, però, sembrava capire come si sentisse e non provò nemmeno a convincerlo a essere più entusiasta.  
"Bravo, piccolo. Ora sdraiati" gli ordinò, aspettando che lo facesse prima di riprendere a parlare. "Ascolta, cercherò di renderlo il più piacevole possibile, ma dovrà comunque essere un gioco di dominazione, capisci?"  
"Mi fido di te" ribadì il ragazzo, e Derek si chinò su di lui per baciarlo.  
"Ora solleva le gambe, piccolo, devo metterti questo" disse, quando si separarono, e gli fece vedere il plug che stava lubrificando.  
Stiles ubbidì e lui glielo spinse dentro.  
"Serve solo per dilatarti, così sarai pronto per me, dopo, e magari ti aiuterà anche a distrarti con qualcosa di piacevole" gli spiegò, muovendolo un po' prima di fargli riabbassare le gambe, e provocandogli un brivido di piacere quando riuscì a stimolargli la prostata. "Ora passiamo a questo" disse poi, togliendo la sonda uretrale dalla sua custodia.  
A Stiles quell'affare sembrò smisuratamente lungo.  
"Non dovresti... cioè, non dovrei... ecco, insomma... non sono quasi per niente eccitato" gli fece notare il ragazzo, rosso per l'imbarazzo e quasi mangiandosi le parole.  
"Sì, lo so. Va bene così, farà meno male e sarà più facile farla entrare."  
Stiles non ne era molto convinto, ma Derek aveva detto di essersi preparato e lui, invece, non ne sapeva niente, perciò non insistette oltre sull'argomento.  
"È molto probabile che sentirai un po' di dolore quando la inserirò, ma dovrebbe passare presto. Se così non fosse..."  
"Ti avviserò."  
"Bravo, ragazzo" lo lodò ancora una volta, sistemandosi tra le sue gambe.  
Stiles lo osservò mentre gli spalmava una generosa dose di lubrificante sulla punta del pene e poi ripeteva l'operazione sulla sonda. Era un'asta di metallo, lunga probabilmente venti centimetri o poco più, e con un diametro che poteva forse essere di cinque millimetri. Non che la cosa servisse a tranquillizzarlo, in realtà, perché a lui sembrava comunque enorme. La parte iniziale era fatta in modo che sembrasse composta da tante piccole palline, fuse le une alle altre, ed era leggermente curva, caratteristica che con ogni probabilità doveva servire a stimolare la prostata, o qualcosa del genere. Nella parte alta sembrava che il creatore avesse pensato, in un primo momento, di riutilizzare l'idea delle palline, ma che poi avesse cambiato idea e le avesse premute, facendo loro assumente una forma schiacciata. La sonda finiva con una sorta di uncino al quale era attaccato un cock ring di silicone nero, il cui scopo principale doveva essere quello di bloccare quell'aggeggio infernale per evitare che uscisse dal canale uretrale prima che lo avesse deciso il Dom.  
Quando il licantropo prese in mano il suo membro a riposo, Stiles iniziò a fare dei respiri lunghi e profondi.  
"Iniziamo" lo avvisò lui.  
Non fu piacevole, per niente. Quando la punta di metallo forzò quel buco così stretto tutto quello che provò fu dolore. E poi ancora, e ancora, a ogni pallina che entrava. Derek si assicurò di fare le cose con calma, non spinse mai la sonda per forzarla a entrare ma lasciò che fosse la forza di gravità a fare tutto il lavoro, bloccandone la discesa di tanto in tanto per permettere al suo Sub di riprendere fiato.  
L'operazione fu lunga e di una lentezza che in certi momenti Stiles considerò esasperante, anche se capiva che il suo Dom si stava preoccupando per lui e per il suo benessere e gliene era infinitamente grato. Alla fine, però, la punta del suo membro arrivò a toccare l'anello di silicone e Derek lo allargò per permetterle di entrarci dentro, per poi lasciarlo andare con attenzione, bloccando così la sonda al suo interno.  
A quel punto si chinò di nuovo su di lui per baciarlo.  
"Sei stato bravissimo, piccolo" lo lodò. "Ora passiamo a rendere piacevole questa esperienza, va bene?"  
Senza nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di rispondere, tornò tra le sue gambe e iniziò a leccarlo. Stiles non sapeva cosa fare. Avere quell'asta di metallo pianta proprio lì gli causava delle sensazioni stranissime. Era fastidiosa, anche se il dolore era solo un'eco lontana a quel punto, ma c'era anche qualcos'altro, qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a spiegare.  
Derek, poi, non lo stava aiutando per niente. La sua lingua e le sue mani lo stavano frugando ovunque, scatenando in lui una reazione che ormai gli era diventata abituale: si stava eccitando. E lo stava facendo anche molto in fretta, a essere sinceri. Prima di rendersene conto, si ritrovò con un'erezione completa e con la voglia di avere qualcosa di più di qualche palpatina e di qualche leccata.  
Poi squillò un telefono. Per l'esattezza quello del licantropo. E il bastardo sadico che si ritrovava per Dom interruppe quello che stava facendo per rispondere. Inserendo il vivavoce, tra l'altro, così che Stiles non potesse nemmeno imprecare come desiderava.  
Cora, che con quella chiamata aveva vinto tutti i premi dell'universo per la più grande mancanza di tempismo, aveva bisogno che suo fratello parlasse con la sua insegnante di inglese, che gli stava dando lezioni di recupero in vista dell'inizio del nuovo anno scolastico, di non si capiva bene quale problema, e gli sarebbe stata molto grata se l'avesse raggiunta subito a scuola, per risolvere la questione il prima possibile e permetterle di affrontare con serenità la sua vita da adolescente quasi normale. Il fratello la rassicurò con poche parole, prima di riattaccare.  
"Vuoi davvero andartene e lasciarmi qui così?" gli chiese Stiles, senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
"Hai qualcosa da ridire sulle mie decisioni?" gli domandò a sua volta il licantropo, addolcendo quelle parole con una carezza sulla sua fronte sudata.  
Stiles scosse piano la testa, anche se il suo sguardo faceva chiaramente capire che avrebbe avuto molte cose da ridire e che la prospettiva di restare da solo lo terrorizzava a morte.  
"Starò via per poco, non preoccuparti. Tu nel frattempo pensa solo a rilassati e a riposarti, e ignora la sonda il più possibile. Riprenderemo al mio ritorno e ti prometto che farò in modo che sia valsa la pena di aspettare."  
Stiles pensò che non c'era modo che potesse rilassarsi, o che potesse davvero ignorare quella cosa di metallo piantata nel suo pene, nemmeno con i fumetti che Derek gli aveva portato per distrarlo, prima di farlo sedere con la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini e di andarsene. Non con il butt plug continuava a stimolarlo da dentro, impedendogli di perdere l'erezione. Aveva anche provato a toccarsi un po', ma aveva desistito subito, capendo che avrebbe solo peggiorato al situazione. Tuttavia, il suo corpo sembrava non voler collaborare, perché i suoi fianchi iniziarono a ondeggiare contro il materasso, portando il plug a fare dei deliziosi movimenti al suo interno. Alla fine lasciò perdere del tutto i fumetti, per concentrarsi solo sul piacere che continuava ad aumentare.  
Derek tornò dopo poco più di un'ora, lamentandosi del viaggio a vuoto e delle donne di mezza età infoiate e troppo intraprendenti. Stiles gli avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni, vinto dalla curiosità, se fosse stato abbastanza in sé da capire cosa stesse dicendo. Il fatto era che in quel momento non stava bene, per niente.  
Il licantropo lo trovò seduto nello stesso punto in cui lo aveva lasciato, solo che non era più fermo. Il suo sedere affondava nel materasso a ritmo sostenuto, le sue mani erano arpionate alla spalliera del letto, dietro di lui, e il suo corpo era arrossato, sudato e percorso da brividi incontrollabili. Il suo Sub sembrava disperato e quella vista lo fece eccitare all'istante.  
"Vedo che hai trovato il modo di divertirti mentre non c'ero" commentò con voce roca.  
Stiles si lasciò scappare un singhiozzo e allungò le braccia verso di lui, ma Derek non aveva nessuna intenzione di assecondarlo. Si abbassò la cerniera dei pantaloni mentre gli si avvicinava, facendolo gemere di aspettativa, salì sul letto e gli afferrò le caviglie, strattonandole senza troppa cura per farlo scivolare sulle lenzuola, fermandosi solo quando fu completamente sdraiato, e poi gli sollevò le gamba, spalancandole per bene.  
"Questo non serve più" disse, afferrando la base del plug e sfilandoglielo in un colpo solo, godendosi le sue urla vogliose.  
Poi lo penetrò, arrivando fino in fondo con un'unica spinta. Stiles gridò ancora e si dimenò, stringendo le lenzuola tra le mani, talmente forte che avrebbe anche potuto strapparle. E lo pregò, senza sosta.  
"Che cosa vuoi, Stiles? Se non me lo dici chiaramente non posso accontentarti" lo provocò.  
"Fammi venire, ti prego. Ti prego! Ne ho bisogno!"  
Derek ghignò, perfido.  
"Pensi di meritartelo? Anche se non mi hai ubbidito quando ti ho detto di rilassarti?"  
Stiles scosse la testa, si inarcò e si agitò ancora di più, continuando a implorarlo.  
"Spiacente, piccolo, ora è il mio turno di divertirmi."  
Derek si mosse con forza dentro di lui, ignorando tutte le sue preghiere. Vedere il suo Sub in quelle condizioni lo eccitava da morire e voleva godersi quella rara opportunità il più possibile. Continuò ad affondare nel suo canale stretto, avanti e indietro, per diversi minuti e quando raggiunse l'orgasmo Stiles stava ormai singhiozzando.  
Dopo aver ripreso fiato si alzò e andò in bagno, lasciandolo da solo ancora una volta. Al suo ritorno il ragazzo aveva i fianchi sollevati dal letto e li muoveva su e giù, alla disperata ricerca di un sollievo che sapevano entrambi non avrebbe trovato. Mai come in quel momento Derek era stato contento di essere un licantropo e di avere dei tempi di ripresa molto più veloci di quelli dei normali esseri umani.  
"Vuoi venire, Stiles?" gli chiese, quando lo raggiunse di nuovo.  
"Ti prego" pigolò lui, le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto. "Ti prego!"  
"Va bene, ti permetterò di venire. Allunga le mani dietro al testa, afferra il cuscino e non muoverle da lì per nessun motivo o ti lascerò così fino a domani."  
Stiles eseguì il suo ordine all'istante, il respiro corto e pesante. Derek si mise di nuovo tra le sue gambe e gli prese l'erezione in mano, accarezzandogliela per torturarlo ancora un po'. Poi gli sfilò l'anello di silicone e lo penetrò quasi nello stesso istante.  
Il suo Sub urlò e si inarcò con tanta forza che, per un istante, il licantropo pensò che potesse essersi fatto male alla schiena. Invece iniziò a muovere i fianchi e a gemere sempre più sonoramente.  
Derek osservò la sonda uscire lentamente dal suo canale, un po' di più a ogni spinta, e decise che poteva giocare con lui ancora un po', visto che ne aveva voglia e che non esisteva un solo motivo al mondo per il quale non avrebbe dovuto assecondare il suo desiderio. Gli morse la coscia, per attirare la sua attenzione ed essere sicuro che lo guardasse, poi spostò lentamente la mano fino alla sommità dell'asta di metallo e gliela spinse di nuovo dentro. Stiles gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, disperato.  
"Devo venire, ti prego... devo venire!"  
"Non ancora" stabilì il suo Dom, e afferrò l'estremità arrotondata della sonda, muovendola avanti e indietro all'interno del suo membro.  
Stiles sembrò come impazzito, era chiaro che non avesse più nessun controllo del suo corpo e della sua voce, e la cosa rese Derek molto fiero di se stesso, e altrettanto eccitato. A quel punto poteva anche ritenersi soddisfatto e decise che era arrivato il momento di dargli tregua. Lasciò andare la sonda e iniziò a penetrarlo con spinte sempre più vigorose. L'asta di metallo continuava a scivolare fuori, sempre un po' di più, e lui questa volta non fece nulla per fermarla. Poi sentì il piacere aumentare e assestò un serie di spinte ancora più forti. La sonda ricadde sull'addome di Stiles proprio nel momento in cui lui raggiungeva l'orgasmo per la seconda volta.  
Il ragazzo aveva ormai superato il suo limite da tempo, la voglia di venire era così pressante che era diventata addirittura dolorosa. Era davvero convinto che avrebbe perso la ragione se non avesse potuto dare presto libero sfogo alla sua eccitazione. Quando l'asta di metallo lasciò definitivamente libero il canale che aveva occupato per così tante ore, lui non aveva più nessuna possibilità di controllarsi. Il suo corpo fu come attraversato da una potente scarica elettrica, si inarcò talmente tanto da toccare il materasso solo con la testa e con i piedi, mentre la mani stringevano ancora il cuscino, così forte da strapparlo. Urlò e urlo tutto il suo piacere, senza nemmeno far caso al mal di gola che continuava ad aumentare e rendeva sempre più roca la sua voce, e venne come non gli era mai capitato prima in tutta la sua vita. Con tanta forza che gli schizzi del suo seme gli arrivarono perfino in faccia, e così a lungo che per un folle istante pensò che si sarebbe prosciugato per sempre.  
Poi perse i sensi.

[22\. Vibratore](https://www.dropbox.com/s/01n5fx7976zy4gy/vibratore.jpg?dl=0)  
La mattina dopo Stiles venne svegliato dall'odore dei pancakes. Aveva la schiena a pezzi e per la prima volta in vita sua capiva davvero cosa volesse dire avere tutti i muscoli doloranti, compresi quelli di cui fino al quel momento non sospettava nemmeno l'esistenza.  
Derek fu dolcissimo con lui, proprio come lo era stato la sera prima. Stiles non avrebbe mai dimenticato la scena che aveva visto quando era rinvenuto e, nonostante sapesse che in un certo qual modo era molto comica, ogni volta che ci ripensava sentiva che il cuore gli faceva le capriole in petto per la felicità. E al diavolo se era un'espressione da adolescente zuccherosa alla sua prima cotta.  
Derek era al telefono con Kevin, anche se aveva capito che si trattava del mago solo dopo un po', e sembrava a un passo dall'avere una crisi di panico. Il suo svenimento lo aveva convinto che aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, che lui avesse riportato qualche danno grave e che fosse necessario l'intervento tempestivo del mago, nonché di un pool di chirurghi altamente specializzati, per risolvere il guaio che aveva combinato.  
Quando Stiles si decise a parlare per fargli sapere che stava bene lui si girò a guardarlo di scatto, con la stessa espressione che avrebbe avuto se avesse visto un morto tornare in vita, ma non come quelli di The Walking Dead, qualcosa più alla Lazzaro. Era stato divertente sentirlo liquidare Kevin con giusto un paio di parole e vederlo buttare via il cellulare alle sue spalle, senza curarsi di quello che gli sarebbe potuto capitare, e poi precipitarsi al suo fianco. Ed era stato bello, terribilmente bello, sentire le sue braccia che lo circondavano con gentilezza e restare lì a farsi coccolare per le due ore successive.  
Il quel momento il licantropo lo stava imboccando, e a nulla erano valse le sue proteste e l'assicurazione che, non dovendo usare il pene per mangiare, era perfettamente in grado di farlo da solo. Derek voleva prendersi cura di lui e nulla e nessuno al mondo avrebbero potuto impedirglielo. O quasi.  
Lydia lo chiamò a metà del secondo pancake e Stiles ne approfittò per finirlo da solo, sorridendogli poi con fare innocente. A quanto sembrava, i wendigo erano infine giunti in città, Parker li aveva avvistati durante uno dei suoi turni di ronda in compagnia di uno dei maghi della Congrega. Al momento sembravano tranquilli ma era meglio non rischiare, perciò nel primo pomeriggio si sarebbero riuniti di nuovo per decidere cosa fare e, ovviamente, era richiesta anche la loro presenza.  
Subito dopo pranzo, Derek spedì Stiles in camera perché potesse riposare ancora un po', e quando lo raggiunse aveva in mano un'altra delle sue amate scatole bianche.  
"Prima di tutto, sappi che avevo programmato di usare questa cosa proprio oggi molto prima di sapere della riunione. Avevo pensato di darti un po' di tregua dopo la sessione di ieri e prima delle prossime, che saranno altrettanto impegnative, anche se per motivi diversi. Purtroppo, vista la situazione, spuntare una delle altre voci della lista è fuori discussione."  
Stiles aprì la scatola che gli aveva dato e scoprì che conteneva un vibratore, lungo circa venti centimetri e con un diametro di almeno quattro, tanto realistico da essere anche leggermente curvato e da avere perfino la riproduzione di vene in evidenza. Al suo fianco, sulla carta velina, era appoggiato un piccolo telecomando. Stiles sospirò e sollevò il viso per poter guardare Derek negli occhi.  
"Farà rumore e i ragazzi sono licantropi, hanno il tuo stesso super udito. Lo sentiranno" gli fece notare.  
"Lo so, per questo ho appena chiamato Kevin per chiedergli una mano. Ci accoglierà lui quando arriveremo al Dungeon, per evitare rischi, e farà un incantesimo sul vibratore per renderlo silenzioso alle orecchie di tutti i presenti nella stanza in cui si terrà la riunione. Per questo arriveremo prima degli altri e ce ne andremo per ultimi."  
"Ok, va bene."  
Derek lo scrutò con attenzione, poco convinto.  
"Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene, Stiles?" gli chiese.  
"Se sei certo che gli altri non sentiranno nulla, per me va bene. Solo, ecco, magari evita di farlo muovere troppo se dovrò parlare, perché non so quanto riuscirò a trattenermi."  
Derek continuò a fissarlo, sempre più preoccupato.  
"Niente proteste? Davvero?"  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle.  
"Non è che abbia molta scelta, e ormai questa storia è quasi finita, posso sopportare un po' di disagio se significa non dover ricominciare tutto da capo. Mi fido di te, so che ti prenderai cura di me anche se saremo in mezzo ad altra gente, perciò va bene. Davvero! E poi il tuo è molto più grosso, questo non lo sentirò tanto quanto sento te, credo che potrò sopportarlo senza troppi problemi."  
Derek scosse la testa, sorpreso e compiaciuto, e lo premiò con un bacio profondo.  
"Scendi dal letto, Stiles, e piegati a novanta, petto sul materasso" gli ordinò quando si separarono, senza perdere altro tempo. "Te lo infilo, così poi potrai vestirti."  
Derek non ci mise molto, anche se si assicurò comunque di prepararlo a dovere. Una volta che il dildo fu completamente dentro di lui lo aiutò a sollevarsi e lo fece sedere, ghignando impunemente quando lo vide agitarsi per trovare una posizione comoda, e andò a prendergli dei vestiti. Si prepararono in fretta e nel giro di venti minuti erano in macchina, diretti al Dungeon.

Stiles accolse l'arrivo al locale di Kevin con evidente sollievo. Il viaggio non era stato per niente confortevole, con quel coso che gli vibrava dentro, ed era pronto a rimangiarsi le sue parole: era grosso. Pure troppo.  
Kevin li salutò e non perse tempo. Li portò subito nel suo ufficio, dove si sarebbe tenuta la riunione, informandosi sulla salute di Stiles durante il tragitto, e una volta arrivati chiese a Derek di dargli il telecomando. Stiles lo vide muovere le labbra, anche se non emise alcun suono, e illuminarsi di una strana luce azzurrina. Durò solo pochi secondi ma fu comunque impressionate.  
"A te, Merlino ti fa un baffo, vero?" disse Stiles, e Kevin sorrise, strizzandogli un occhio.  
Fu a quel punto che Derek aumentò al massimo la velocità del vibratore, facendolo sobbalzare per la sorpresa e quasi piegare in due.  
"Ma perché?" gli chiese il suo Sub, quando i movimenti al suo interno tornarono a un livello accettabile.  
"Perché non mi ricordo di averti dato il permesso di parlare" e lo fece di nuovo vibrare forte, per qualche secondo.  
Stiles mise il broncio, che si accentuò ancora di più quando Kevin si complimentò con Derek, dichiarandosi molto colpito per come era riuscito a diventare un perfetto Master in così poco tempo. Poi qualcuno bussò alla porta, avvisando che stavano arrivando altri ospiti, e il mago uscì dall'ufficio per accogliere i nuovo arrivati.  
Stiles si avvicinò a Derek non appena rimasero soli. Non disse nulla ma gli afferrò il bordo della maglietta tra due dita e tirò leggermente.  
"Qualcosa non va?" si preoccupò il licantropo.  
Lui scosse la testa e lo guardo di sottecchi, chiaramente imbarazzato.  
"Posso avere un bacio prima che arrivino gli altri?" si decise a chiedere, con un filo di voce, quando Derek sollevò un sopracciglio per incoraggiarlo a parlare.  
Per tutta risposta, il licantropo gli mise una mano dietro la nuca, per tenerlo fermo, e gli infilò la lingua in bocca senza farsi pregare. Il bacio fu troppo breve per entrambi, ma non avevano altra scelta se non volevano essere scoperti. Si separarono pochi secondi prima che la porta si aprisse e Stiles rimpianse subito il calore del corpo di Derek, che si era allontanato da lui di diversi passi.  
Nel giro di pochi minuti arrivarono tutti e la riunione iniziò. Fu deciso che il branco avrebbe affrontato i wendigo al completo, con il sostegno dei maghi, per capire quali fossero le loro intenzione e, nel caso si fosse rivelato necessario, per combatterli e cacciarli da Beacon Hills. O meglio, il branco sarebbe stato quasi al completo. Stiles, infatti, per ovvie motivazioni non avrebbe partecipato. La cosa non gli piaceva nemmeno un po' ma, visto l'alibi che si era scelto per giustificare il suo isolamento, non aveva altra scelta.  
Derek fece notare che non sarebbe stato sicuro lasciarlo da solo durante la battaglia, soprattutto in un posto così lontano dal centro abitato, e Kevin si offrì di ospitarlo a casa sua fino a quando tutto non fosse finito. Assicurò che sarebbe stato da solo, per non peggiorare gli effetti dell'incantesimo che lo aveva colpito, ma che, allo stesso tempo, sarebbe stato del tutto al sicuro, perché la sua dimora era protetta da qualunque intrusione.  
Una volta stabilito il loro piano d'azione si diedero tutti appuntamento di lì a qualche ora e lasciarono il Dungeon. Tutti tranne Stiles e Derek, ovviamente.  
Quando rimasero di nuovo soli il licantropo si avvicinò al suo Sub, che non sembrava per niente felice.  
"Cosa c'è che non va?" gli chiese.  
"Nulla."  
"Stiles!"  
"Non mi piace non poter essere lì a tenervi d'occhio" confessò imbronciato.  
"Andrà tutto bene" lo rassicurò il licantropo. "Kevin e i suoi verranno con noi proprio per evitare che ci siano problemi. Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti."  
Il ragazzo, però, sembrava ancora tormentato per qualcosa.  
"Ehi" lo richiamò Derek, deciso a scoprire che cosa fosse.  
"Promettimi che starai attento" pretese Stiles, all'improvviso, con la faccia tutta rossa.  
Il licantropo lo fissò sorpreso per qualche istante, prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo.  
"Te lo prometto, tornerò da te tutto intero e senza nemmeno un graffio."  
"Sarà meglio per te perché in caso contrario, incantesimo o no, ti farò conoscere il vero significato della parola astinenza" lo minacciò il suo Sub, guadagnandosi un suo sorriso divertito e un aumento sostanziale delle vibrazioni del dildo che aveva dentro.  
Kevin li raggiunse poco dopo e lasciarono insieme il Dungeon, raggiungendo casa sua in pochi minuti.  
Una volta lì, il mago e Derek decisero di approfittarne per discutere di alcune cose. Stiles si ritrovò, così, inginocchiato sul morbido tappeto davanti a uno dei divani nel salotto di Kevin, da solo e con un vibratore che non gli dava tregua e rischiava di farlo impazzire. Non voleva pensare alla battaglia imminente, perché era certo che i wendigo non fossero arrivati in città per aprire un chiosco di caramelle, anche se Scott aveva insistito per dar loro il beneficio del dubbio, e il pensiero dei suoi amici, e di Derek, alle prese con dei mostri cannibali non lo rendeva affatto tranquillo. Perciò, tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata sul vibratore che continuava a muoversi dentro di lui.  
Fu un sollievo quando Derek e Kevin lo raggiunsero perché, in questo modo, poteva focalizzarsi sul calore della mano del suo Dom che gli accarezzava il viso e il collo, invece che sugli stimoli del dildo e sull'eccitazione che continuava ad aumentare. Senza contare che averlo vicino, al sicuro e in piena salute, riusciva a calmare l'ansia che rischiava di travolgerlo al pensiero dei rischi che avrebbe corso di lì a poco. Stare così, con la testa appoggiate su una delle sue cosce, e farsi coccolare era in assoluto la cosa più appagante a cui riuscisse a pensare in quel momento.  
"Se una cosa del genere succedesse durante una qualunque serata al Dungeon" lo riscosse la voce di Kevin, riportandolo indietro dal mondo di beatitudine nel quale era affondato "scateneresti l'invidia di tutti i Dom della zona. Farebbero a gara per rubarti il tuo Sub" avvisò il licantropo.  
Stiles si agitò ma Derek riuscì a calmarlo con una sola carezza sulla nuca. E con le parole che pronunciò con un tono di voce estremamente calmo.  
"Sarebbe tutta fatica sprecata, Stiles è solo mio."  
Quella semplice affermazione lo eccitò più di qualunque giocattolino avessero mai usato e il gemito che gli sfuggì fu una più che chiara dimostrazione di quanto fosse d'accordo con lui.  
Poi arrivò il momento, per Derek e Kevin, di uscire.  
"Ricordati la promessa" fu il saluto di Stiles al suo Dom e lui sollevò gli occhi al cielo e lo baciò. Subito prima di settare al massimo la velocità del vibratore.  
Le due ore successive, per il ragazzo, furono un vero inferno. Era preoccupato per il suo branco, per Scott e Lydya, per Malia, per Kira e Liam, per Jordan e Kevin, per Isaac, per Cora e perfino per i gemelli e per Jackson. Ma, soprattutto, era preoccupato per Derek. La sua mente iperattiva non la smetteva di mandargli immagini del suo Dom grondante sangue, ferito o peggio.  
Il vibratore, poi, lo stava uccidendo. Continuava a muoversi e a sbattere contro la sua prostata senza soluzione di continuità, e sforzarsi di tenere sotto controllo il piacere diventava più difficile a ogni minuti che passava. Era vero che Derek non gli aveva ordinato di non venire, ma Stiles sapeva che era quello che desiderava e non aveva nessuna intenzione di deluderlo. Era talmente spaventato ed eccitato che per poco non si mise a piangere.  
Quando Derek e Kevin tornarono a casa lo trovarono inginocchiato come lo avevano lasciato, la testa appoggiata sui cuscini del divano, ansimante, con gli occhi lucidi e persi nel vuoto e il viso che sembrava voler andare a fuoco da un momento all'altro. Kevin fischiò ammirato e Derek ghignò, chiaramente soddisfatto.  
La vista del suo Dom illeso provocò in Stiles un'ondata tale di sollievo che rischiò di fargli perdere il controllo. Allungo le braccia verso di lui, gemendo per il bisogno, e quando il licantropo lo raggiunse, e gli si inginocchiò davanti, gli si avvinghiò al collo con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.  
"Sei stato bravo, piccolo, davvero bravo. Sono molto fiero di te" lo lodò Derek. "Ora ce ne torniamo a casa, così potrò darti il premio che ti sei guadagnato."  
Stiles era troppo agitato per preoccuparsi delle apparenze, o anche solo delle parole. Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu stringersi ancora più forte a lui, quasi singhiozzando, senza allentare la presa neanche quando il licantropo lo prese in braccio. Non si rese conto nemmeno dei saluti che si scambiarono lui e Kevin, troppo concentrato sull'odore del suo Dom, che aveva mantenuto la sua promessa ed era tornato da lui senza nemmeno un graffio.  
Il viaggio di ritorno fu come un sogno per Stiles. Derek gli tenne la mano per quasi tutto il tempo, come a volergli dare un ancora in quel mare di emozioni che lo stavano travolgendo. Il dildo dento di lui continuava a vibrare velocemente e i suoi gemiti risuonavano nell'abitacolo della macchina, insieme alle parole di conforto che gli sussurrava il suo Dom. Quando giunsero a destinazione, Derek lo prese di nuovo in braccio e lo portò subito in camera da letto.  
Spogliò entrambi, senza perdere tempo, e fece sdraiare il suo Sub, supino, con le ginocchia piegate e le gambe spalancate. Poi afferrò la base del vibratore e iniziò a muoverlo avanti e indietro, con forza. Stiles urlò, si agitò e inarcò la schiena, e poi urlò di nuovo. Doveva venire, ne aveva un disperato bisogno, ma Derek non gli aveva ancora detto che poteva farlo e lui impiegò tutte le sue forze per resistere.  
Poi, all'improvviso, tutto cambiò. Il licantropo si chinò su di lui e lo baciò, quasi con disperazione.  
"Sei perfetto, piccolo. Così perfetto! E sei mio, tutto mio!"  
"Tuo" confermò il suo Sub.  
Al sentirlo pronunciare quella semplice parola Derek perse il controllo. Gli sfilò il vibratore e lo penetrò con un'unica, potente spinta. Stiles singhiozzò e portò una mano a stringere la base della sua erezione, per riuscire a controllarsi e a fermare il suo orgasmo in procinto di esplodere, ma il licantropo gliela fece spostare subito.  
"Vieni per me, piccolo" gli ordinò. "Adesso!"  
Per Stiles quella fu una stimolazione sufficiente. Venne inarcando la schiena e schizzando sul suo petto fino all'ultima goccia del suo piacere. Poi si accasciò sui cuscini, senza più forze.  
Derek si chinò su di lui per baciarlo e poi provò a uscire da lui, ma il ragazzo lo fermò.  
"Ti prego" lo supplicò, poggiandogli brevemente una mano sul fianco.  
"Non voglio farti male" si giustificò il licantropo.  
Il sorriso che Stiles gli rivolse era così caldo che Derek sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene.  
"Non me ne farai. Non me ne hai mai fatto. Ti prego!"  
Derek non avrebbe potuto resistergli nemmeno se avesse voluto. Ricominciò a muoversi, osservandolo per assicurarsi che stesse davvero bene, e le sue spinte si fecero sempre più profonde man mano che il suo piacere aumentava.  
Per Stiles quella era una situazione del tutto nuova. Nonostante quello che aveva passato nelle ore precedenti, e l'orgasmo molto appagante che aveva avuto solo pochi minuti prima, era molto più lucido di quanto lui stesso si sarebbe aspettato e poteva concentrarsi sul sentirlo muoversi dentro di lui, senza avere la mente completamente annebbiata dall'eccitazione. Fu una delle esperienze più incredibili della sua vita. Gli piaceva, gli piaceva da morire e avrebbe voluto poter restare così per sempre. Voleva sentirlo dentro di sé per sempre.  
Poi i movimenti di Derek si fecero irregolari e Stiles capì che ormai era vicino anche lui. Quello fu un altro piacere del tutto nuovo, vederlo perdere il controllo a quel modo, per lui, poter osservare il suo volto che si trasfigurava per il godimento e sentire il suo respiro pesante e irregolare. Si era eccitato di nuovo, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e quando il licantropo raggiunse l'orgasmo, piantato a fondo nel suo stretto canale, Stiles venne per la seconda volta, il piacere che colava, questa volta dolcemente, fuori dal suo corpo.

[23\. Wax play](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uglcthzm6ux3jqa/wax%20play.jpg?dl=0)  
Quando Stiles si svegliò, la mattina dopo, Derek era seduto sul letto, all'altezza delle sue cosce, e lo guardava.  
"Buongiorno" biascicò Stiles.  
"Buongiorno a te."  
Derek non sembrava intenzionato a muoversi e il ragazzo iniziò a innervosirsi.  
"Devo andare a farmi la doccia?" chiese.  
"No."  
"Oh, allora la colazione..."  
"Tra poco."  
""Quindi cosa vuoi fare? Restare qui a guardarmi?"  
"Sì, è esattamente quello che avevo intenzione di fare."  
Stiles arrossì miseramente e decise che sarebbe stato molto meglio non ribattere. E poi, a dire la verità, il lato possessivo di Derek non gli dispiaceva per niente. Era appagante, e spesso anche molto eccitante, sapere che teneva così tanto a lui, che gli piaceva averlo tutto per sé e che non aveva intenzione di condividerlo con nessuno. Per quanto gli eventi della sera prima non fossero molto chiari, nella sua mente, Stiles ricordava bene con quanta sicurezza aveva detto a Kevin che lui era solo suo, e con quale foga lo avesse rivendicato solo un attimo prima di violare la sua apertura. Era una cosa che gli toglieva il fiato al solo pensarci.  
"Come stai?" gli chiese il licantropo, dopo diversi minuti di silenziosa contemplazione.  
"Bene. Sul serio" aggiunse, quando lo vide guardarlo scettico. "Sto bene."  
Ed era vero, si sentiva felice, appagato e molto più tranquillo di quanto non fosse stato solo il giorno prima. Dopo l'intensa sessione di sesso che avevano avuto, molto dopo a dire il vero, perché prima c'era stata un'altra altrettanto intensa sessione di meritate coccole, Derek aveva preparato qualcosa di veloce per cena e, mentre mangiavano, gli aveva raccontato cosa era successo qualche ora prima.  
Stiles aveva avuto ragione, i wendigo non avevano avuto intenzioni pacifiche. Le loro trattative erano durate più o meno un minuto e mezzo, il tempo che aveva impiegato il loro capo per studiarli uno per uno e decidere che voleva scoprire che gusto avesse una Kitsune. Scott non ne era stato particolarmente felice e aveva pensato bene di suonargliele di santa ragione per aver preso in considerazione l'idea di mangiarsi la sua ragazza. Da lì in poi era stata una battaglia a tutto campo. I wendigo attaccavano decisi a riempirsi lo stomaco e loro ricambiavano la cortesia altrettanto decisi a farli a pezzi. Tranne Scott, che insisteva perché si limitassero a stordirli e a renderli innocui. A volte Stiles pensava che il suo migliore amico soffrisse di una forma molto acuta della Sindrome dell'Expelliarmus.  
In ogni caso, l'aiuto dei maghi era stato prezioso. Avevano coperto loro le spalle e in alcuni casi avevano evitato che qualcuno di loro venisse ferito gravemente. Lo stesso Kevin era andato in soccorso di Jackson quando era stato circondato da tre wendigo, e la sua magia era stata impressionante come sempre.  
Lo scontro era durato la bellezza di dodici minuti, Lydia aveva assicurato di averlo cronometrato. La parte più complicata era stata decidere cosa fare dei loro avversari sconfitti. Jordan aveva ammesso, seppur a malincuore, che le prigioni umane non erano attrezzate per ospitare esseri simili, non così tanti tutti insieme perlomeno, e la proposta di Jackson di farli fuori tutti e nascondere i cadaveri era stata bocciata in tronco da Scott. Alla fine, Kevin aveva deciso di sigillare, letteralmente, i loro denti: nessuno di loro avrebbe più potuto estrarre la sua spaventosa dentiera se non per difendersi in caso di estrema necessità, e non c'era nemmeno stato bisogno di impiantare dei chip di controllo nei loro cervelli. Dopodiché vennero caldamente invitati a lasciare la città e a non farvi mai più ritorno.  
Era bello sapere che ce l'avevano fatta ancora una volta e che avevano anche trovato dei preziosi alleati nella loro guerra contro il lato oscuro della Forza.  
Derek aveva continuato a guardarlo, mentre lui era immerso nei propri pensieri, come a voler capire se gli avesse detto la verità. A quanto pareva, però, la sua espressione serena doveva averlo convinto, perché si alzò, gli diede un bacio e lo avvisò che stava andando a prendere la colazione. Stiles scese dal letto e corse in bagno, e fece appena in tempo a liberarsi la vescica prima che il licantropo tornasse con del pane tostato e imburrato e del succo d'arancia, cibo che il suo Sub spazzolò con gusto.  
"Ti è piaciuto quello che ti ho fatto ieri?" gli chiese Derek, quando ebbero finito di mangiare.  
Stiles aveva già aperto la bocca per rispondere, ma la richiuse per poter pensare con attenzione a quello che avrebbe detto.  
"Sì," rivelò alla fine "ma mi sarebbe piaciuto di più se tu fossi rimasto sempre con me."  
"Lo so, piccolo," gli sorrise il licantropo "sarebbe piaciuto anche a me. È stato tanto difficile da sopportare quando eri da solo?"  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle.  
"Tu non mi avevi detto che potevo venire, anche se ne avevo davvero bisogno. Quello è stato difficile, sì, ma... non volevo deluderti" confessò, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.  
Derek allungò una mano per fargli una carezza.  
"Sono molto fiero di te, Stiles, sei stato bravissimo" lo lodò ancora una volta, facendolo arrossire. "Ieri è stata una giornata impegnativa, anche se non era nei programmi," aggiunse poi "e oggi lo sarà altrettanto, seppure per un motivo completamente diverso."  
"Va bene."  
Era stupito perfino lui per la sua arrendevolezza, ma la verità era che sapeva di non avere nulla da temere da Derek. Il suo Dom si sarebbe preso cura di lui, anche mentre gli infliggeva dolore. E dopo la sofferenza era certo che sarebbe arrivato il piacere.  
"Penso sia meglio farlo subito, così poi avrai il resto della giornata per riprenderti" suggerì il licantropo.  
"Va bene" ripeté.  
Derek aveva spostato la mano sul suo petto, proprio all'altezza del cuore, come se volesse leggergli l'anima attraverso i suoi battiti. Quello che sentì dovette tranquillizzarlo, perché si chinò ancora una volta a baciarlo e poi si alzò dal letto.  
"Vai a farti la doccia e poi raggiungimi nella stanza dei giochi."  
Quindici minuti dopo Stiles capì quale sarebbe stata la tortura del giorno. Derek aveva spostato il tavolo al centro della stanza e in un angolo aveva appoggiato una decina di candele, più una accesa che svettava su un alto candelabro d'argento.  
"Vieni qui, Stiles" lo richiamò il suo Dom. "Sdraiati sul tavolo, di schiena."  
Stiles non ebbe nessuna esitazione e, una volta steso, lo fissò, consapevole che la situazione avrebbe dovuto renderlo molto più agitato di quanto non fosse.  
"Sai cosa sto per fare?" gli chiese Derek.  
"Mi farai gocciolare la cera addosso."  
"Esatto" annuì il licantropo. "Queste me le ha date Kevin" disse, sollevando una delle candele. "Sono fatte di una cera particolare che ha un punto di fusione più basso rispetto a quella nomale, ma brucerà comunque quando te la farò cadere sulla pelle. Voglio essere certo che userai le tue parole se sentirai troppo dolore."  
"Banshee per rallentare, lupo per riprendere e kanima per fermare, le userò se sentirò troppo dolore" confermò.  
"Bravo, ragazzo" approvò il licantropo. "Ora iniziamo."  
Stiles lo vide accendere la candela che aveva in mano alla fiamma di quella sul candelabro. Aspettò qualche secondo perché la cera iniziasse a sciogliersi e poi gli si avvicinò e gliene fece colare una goccia addosso, poco al di sopra dell'ombelico. Il ragazzo sibilò, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche istante. Quando li riaprì Derek gli sorrise e inclinò di nuovo la candela.  
Una goccia dopo l'altra, tracciò una scia di cera che gli arrivava fino al centro del petto. A quel punto, spense la fiamma e soffiò sulla cera ormai incrostata, provocandogli una serie di brividi, e quando fu sicuro che si fosse completamente solidificata la raschiò via con le unghie. Era doloroso, ma sopportabile.  
Subito dopo, Derek riaccese la candela e riprese la sua opera, ripetendo il procedimento, a turno, su gambe, braccia, spalle e addome. Stiles gemette e mugolò, praticamente senza sosta, ma non pronunciò nessuna delle sue parole. Quando la cera venne rimossa per l'ennesima volta, il licantropo accese un'altra candela.  
"Ora farà più male" lo avvisò.  
Fu un attimo, e Stiles si ritrovò a urlare quando la cera fusa cadde, in rapida successione, su entrambi i suoi capezzoli. Stava ancora boccheggiando quando sentì lo stesso, intenso dolore all'ombelico. Prese dei respiri profondi per riuscire a tenere sotto controllo la sofferenza che si irradiava dai punti colpiti e per capire se era il caso o no di usare una delle sue parole. Man mano che la cera si raffreddava, però, capiva che era una cosa che poteva sopportare, perciò decise di non dire nulla.  
"Adesso dovrai essere forte" lo incoraggiò il suo Dom, quando vide che si era calmato quasi del tutto.  
Stiles capì cosa volesse dire quando era ormai troppo tardi. Derek aveva inclinato di nuovo la candela e aveva fatto cadere una scia di gocce su tutta la lunghezza del suo membro semi eretto. Il dolore fu accecante e urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, inarcando di scatto la schiena.  
"Banshee!" esalò, non appena fu di nuovo in grado di parlare, e Derek gli prese una mano, per fargli forza.  
"Respira, piccolo, respira. Così, da bravo" lo incoraggiò.  
La sua voce e il calore delle sue dita riuscirono a tranquillizzarlo in pochissimo tempo. Il dolore era ancora lì, ma ora era sopportabile. Dopo una serie di respiri profondi si sentiva pronto a riprendere.  
"Lupo" sussurrò.  
Derek sembrava sul punto di voler dire qualcosa, ma alla fine non lo fece. Lasciò andare la sua mano, invece, e iniziò a togliere la cera. Partì dall'ombelico, per poi passare ai capezzoli e, infine, al suo membro, che aveva perso ogni traccia di erezione. Faceva male, la sua pelle era così sensibile che perfino l'aria gli dava fastidio e non riusciva in nessun modo a smettere di gemere e singhiozzare.  
"Abbiamo quasi finito" lo avvisò Derek. Ora voglio che tu ti metta a quattro zampe."  
Non fu facile, ma Stiles ubbidì.  
"Ricorda, puoi fermarmi in qualsiasi momento."  
Un istante dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, il licantropo iniziò a fargli colare la cera sulla schiena. Solo che questa volta le gocce colpivano la sua pelle molto più in fretta di prima, provocandogli una sofferenza continua. Quando si girò per capirne il motivo, il ragazzo vide che Derek aveva due candele in ciascuna mano, e che erano tutte e quattro inclinate in modo che la cera si sciogliesse il più velocemente possibile.  
Resistere era qualcosa che andava molto al di là delle sue capacità. Urlò, gemette, pianse e urlò ancora. Aveva la schiena quasi interamente ricoperta di cera e sentiva la sua pelle andare a fuoco. Aveva ormai deciso di arrendersi quando Derek smise di torturarlo, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
"Manca poco, piccolo. Devo solo pulirti e poi abbiamo finito."  
Sentire la cera che si staccava dalla sua pelle non fu piacevole, per niente. Quando Derek concluse la sua opera di pulizia lui aveva il viso rigato di lacrime ed era talmente scosso che non riusciva a smettere di tremare. Poi il Dom gli appoggiò un panno gelato sulla schiena e a lui si mozzò il fiato in gola per quanto era piacevole.  
Dopo qualche minuto Derek rimosse la stoffa, che ormai si era intiepidita, e lo prese in braccio, riportandolo in camera da letto.  
"Sei stato davvero bravo, piccolo. Hai sopportato tutto, anche se faceva male, e ti sei ricordato di usare le tue parole quando ne hai avuto bisogno" si complimentò durante il tragitto. "Mi rendi sempre più orgoglioso di te, non riesco a credere di essere tanto fortunato da averti."  
Quelle ultime parole fecero battere forte il cuore di Stiles. E gli fecero desiderare cose che pensava fossero impossibili.  
"Ora ti spalmerò un po' di pomata sulla pelle irritata" lo avvisò il licantropo, dopo averlo depositato sul letto. "Nel frattempo, tu pensa a qualcosa che desideri. Sei stato così bravo che ti meriti un bel premio."  
Derek sparì in bagno e ne tornò, pochi minuti dopo, con un tubetto di crema, che spalmò con estrema cura su ogni parte della sua pelle che era stata a contatto con la cera.  
"Allora, hai deciso che cosa vuoi in premio?" gli chiese quando ebbe concluso.  
La risposta del suo Sub arrivo immediata, senza il minimo accenno di esitazione.  
"Fai l'amore con me. Per favore!"  
Quando Derek aveva parlato di un premio, Stiles aveva capito che non c'era nient'altro che desiderasse. Aveva bisogno di sentire Derek dentro di sé, ancora una volta, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che non sarebbe dovuto essere del semplice sesso. Avrebbe voluto poter spiegare al suo Dom quello che sentiva, ma la sua mente era così confusa che non riusciva a capirlo nemmeno lui, figuriamoci se era in grado di esprimerlo a parole.  
Derek, però, sembrava averlo capito comunque. Esitò solo qualche istante, poi si spogliò e si stese al suo fianco. Fu dolcissimo, e tenero, e attento. Lo baciò e lo accarezzò come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo, facendolo sentire come avvolto in una nuvola di beatitudine. Lo preparò con cura, prendendosi tutto il tempo di sui avevano bisogno, e scivolò dentro di lui senza fargli alcun male.  
Il loro fu un amplesso lento, Derek non sembrava avere nessuna fretta di concludere. Al contrario, in un paio di occasioni arrivò addirittura a fermarsi per prolungare il loro piacere. Stiles raggiunse l'orgasmo quasi senza accorgersene, svuotandosi tra i loro corpi, e Derek lo seguì di lì a poco, senza mai cambiare il ritmo delle sue spinte.  
La dolcezza dei baci che si scambiarono dopo fu qualcosa che Stiles non avrebbe mai dimenticato, per tutto il resto della sua vita.

[24\. X-rated](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zqjzkbxmx5qdjol/x-rated.jpg?dl=0)  
La mattina dopo fecero colazione in silenzio, ciascuno perso nei propri pensieri.  
Stiles stava cercando con tutte le sue forse di non pensare a quello che era successo il giorno prima, e non si riferiva certo alla sessione con la cera. Ogni volta che ricordava la dolcezza con cui Derek lo aveva preso sentiva una fitta dolorosa al cuore e veniva sommerso da un sentimento che avrebbe potuto descrivere solo come malinconia. O rimpianto.  
Il licantropo, dal canto suo, era più corrucciato del solito. Sembrava quasi che ce l'avesse col mondo intero e aveva evitato di incrociare il suo sguardo fin da quando lo aveva svegliato. Forse era imbarazzato anche lui per quello che Stiles lo aveva praticamente obbligato a fare.  
Il ragazzo, però, capì presto che i suoi sospetti erano del tutto infondati che il motivo del malumore di Derek era tutt'altro.  
"Dobbiamo parlare" esordì il licantropo, dopo aver tolto di mezzo il vassoio ormai vuoto della colazione.  
Stiles provò a farsi piccolo piccolo, certo che il suo Dom stesse per ribadire che la loro relazione aveva dei limiti che non dovevano essere superati e che quello che era successo il giorno prima non doveva più accadere. Quello che sentì, invece, fu pure peggio.  
"Restano solo due voci da spuntare nella lista e ho deciso che affronteremo oggi quella più difficile" lo informò. "Winthorp doveva avere qualche strana idea su esibizionismo e voyerismo, perché aveva pensato di girare un filmino porno. Con te come protagonista. E di farlo vedere anche ad altre persone."  
Stiles iniziò a boccheggiare come un pesce fuor d'acqua, pallido come un fantasma.  
"No, ti prego no" implorò, scuotendo la testa. "Non questo."  
Derek lo afferrò per le spalle e lo guardò finalmente negli occhi.  
"Ho bisogno che ti fidi di me" gli disse.  
"Non osare! Non provare nemmeno a mettere in dubbio al fiducia che ho in te" si innervosì Stiles, e il licantropo strinse un po' di più la presa.  
"Non lo faccio. Te l'ho già detto, mi hai dato tante di quelle prove, in queste settimane, che non potrei nemmeno se lo volessi. So che ti fidi di me! Ma questa è una delle cose più difficili che ti abbia mai chiesto. Dannazione, Stiles! È difficile anche per me, ci sarò anch'io in quella registrazione e ti assicuro che non faccio i salti di gioia al pensiero che qualcuno ci guardi mentre facciamo l'amore."  
Quelle parole lo fecero calmare all'istante. Derek non aveva detto sesso, aveva detto amore. E comunque aveva ragione, non sarebbe stato piacevole per nessuno di loro.  
"Siamo in due questa volta" comprese.  
"No, piccolo, siamo sempre stati in due" lo corresse il licantropo, chinandosi per baciarlo.  
"Mi fido di te" ribadì il ragazzo, quando si separarono.  
"Lo so."  
"Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di te. Davvero, non sarebbe potuto essere nessun altro" confessò. "Ci sono riuscito solo perché tu eri con me."  
"Mi fa piacere, piccolo. Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto."  
Stiles si lasciò cullare nel suo abbraccio. Derek sembrava aver bisogno quanto lui di quel contatto e il ragazzo decise di goderselo, soprattutto perché poteva essere una delle ultime volte in cui gli era concesso di stare così.  
"Stiles?" lo richiamò il Dom, dopo diversi minuti.  
Lui mugugnò qualcosa in risposta e Derek lo allontanò. La delusione per aver perso il suo posto accoccolato contro di lui svanì quando vide il suo sorriso divertito.  
"Piacerebbe anche a me restare così per tutto il giorno, ma abbiamo un film da girare" lo richiamò all'ordine.  
"Hai già deciso chi... chi dovrà... vederlo?" il solo pensiero gli faceva accapponare la pelle.  
"Kevin" rispose Derek, senza esitazione.  
Stiles si morse il labbro inferiore, forte, e il licantropo gli accarezzò il viso con una mano per farlo rilassare, mentre con l'altra afferrò una delle sue e la strinse con fare rassicurante.  
"Era la soluzione più logica. Non potevo certo chiederlo a uno dei ragazzi, nemmeno a Ethan e Danny, visto che non sanno nulla di quello che sta succedendo, senza contare che immagino tu non abbia nessuna intenzione di renderli partecipi della tua vita sessuale. Lydia ne sarebbe stata più che felice, ma..."  
"No!" si oppose Stiles.  
"Appunto. Farmi prendere in giro da lei da qui alla fine dei miei giorni non è una cosa a cui tengo particolarmente, senza contare che non so quanto potrebbe apprezzare quello che ti farò, e dovermi difendere da una banshee iperprotettiva non rientra tra i miei progetti futuri. Ma se loro erano scartati in partenza," continuò a spiegare "non volevo nemmeno che fosse qualche estraneo a vederci."  
"Avresti dovuto ucciderlo, dopo" cercò di scherzare il ragazzo.  
"Giusto, e sarebbe stato un po' difficile spiegare a tuo padre la presenza di un cadavere" lo assecondò il licantropo, felice di vederlo sorridere. "Kevin ci conosce, è un Dom esperto, vede cose peggiori quasi tutti i giorni, sa che cosa stiamo facendo e noi sappiamo di poter contare sulla sua discrezione ed è sempre stato disposto ad aiutarci."  
"Già, e immagino che stesse aspettando questo momento con trepidazione fin da quando ha visto quella dannata lista" commentò il ragazzo, caustico.  
"Stiles!" lo rimproverò Derek. "L'ho chiesto a Kevin solo un paio di giorni fa, subito prima della battaglia con i wendigo, e lui era preoccupato per te tanto quanto lo sono io."  
"Scusa, io... lo so che lui non c'entra, sono solo nervoso. Mi dispiace."  
"Non importa, è normale. Voglio solo assicurarmi che per te vada bene."  
Stiles ci pensò per qualche istante, poi annuì.  
"Hai ragione, è la scelta migliore. Non mi piace ma non riesco a pensare a nessun altro a cui chiederlo" concordò. "Ora cosa dobbiamo fare?"  
"Ora ci filmeremo mentre giochiamo e stasera lui verrà qui per guardare il video."  
"Qui?"  
"È meglio che tu eviti di farti vedere in città ancora per un paio di giorni e io non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti solo, oggi, perciò verrà lui da noi. Senza contare che non ci penso nemmeno ad affidargli il dvd e a farglielo vedere da solo, c'è un limite a tutto."

Quella sera Kevin si presentò da loro con tanto di quel cibo giapponese da poter sfamare un intero esercito per almeno una settimana, cosa che lo rese ancora più simpatico a Stiles. Sembrava allegro e tranquillo, come se non avesse nessun problema al mondo, ma il ragazzo si accorse presto che continuava a fissarlo.  
"Sto bene" gli disse, di punto in bianco. "Questa cosa continua a non entusiasmarmi per niente, ma sto bene."  
Ed era vero. Avevano girato il video durante la mattinata e nel pomeriggio avevano fatto sesso altre due volte. Stiles era esausto, e aveva giusto fatto in tempo a farsi una doccia veloce prima dell'arrivo di Kevin, ma si sentiva soddisfatto e rilassato come poche altre volte in vita sua. Il fatto che Derek sembrasse volerlo tenere abbracciato per tutta la serata, poi, non faceva che accrescere quella sensazione di pace.  
"Sarà meglio togliersi subito il pensiero, così dopo potremo cenare tranquilli" suggerì il licantropo.  
Si sedettero tutti e tre sul divano, Kevin da un lato, Derek dall'altro e Stiles in mezzo, praticamente spalmato sul suo Dom, e il licantropo fece partire il video che aveva già preparato.  
La scena iniziò con Stiles inginocchiato, completamente nudo. Derek aveva detto che, visto che dovevano farlo, tanto valeva farlo per bene.  
"Stai cosa sto per farti, Stiles?" gli aveva chiesto il suo Dom.  
"Mi farà tutto ciò che vuole, signore."  
"Bravo, piccolo. E lo farò per il mio piacere. Ora alzati."  
Stiles si era alzato in piedi e Derek lo aveva fatto girare. Anche dal video si poteva capire che il ragazzo si era irrigidito alla vista della Croce di Sant'Andrea che non sapeva di avere alle spalle, visto che era rimasta coperta con un telo nero fino a quando lui non si era messo in ginocchio dandogli le spalle, ma non aveva detto nulla.  
Derek lo aveva legato mani e piedi ai bracci della croce e, senza alcun preavviso, gli aveva dato un paio di sonore sculacciate su entrambe le natiche.  
"Dimmi quali sono le tue parole" aveva preteso il Dom, e lui aveva risposto obbediente.  
"Banshee per rallentare, lupo per riprendere e kanima per fermare, signore."  
"Le userai tutte le volte che ti serviranno. Hai capito?"  
"Sì signore."  
"Bene! E visto che sei stato così bravo ti meriti un premio."  
Pochi istanti dopo, la sua apertura era stata forzata da qualcosa di duro, freddo, grosso e umido. Stiles aveva capito che era il vibratore che avevano usato solo pochi giorni prima quando gli era stato spinto tutto dentro e aveva iniziato a muoversi. Aveva inarcato la schiena per quanto glielo aveva permesso la sua posizione e si era lasciato sfuggire un lungo gemito, senza il minimo ritegno.  
Poi Derek gli si era avvicinato tanto da potergli sussurrare qualcosa all'orecchio. Nel video non si sentì nulla, ma Stiles rabbrividì al ricordo delle sue parole.  
"Preparati, piccolo. Ho intenzione di prenderti così forte da farti svenire. Continuerai a sentirmi dentro di te per giorni."  
A quel punto Stiles si era dimenticato della videocamera che li stava riprendendo, era talmente eccitato che aveva perfino iniziato a ondeggiare i fianchi, senza riuscire a controllarsi. Derek gli aveva baciato e leccato il collo, attento a non mettersi tra lui e l'obbiettivo, e quando lo aveva morso Stiles aveva rischiato di venire.  
"Oh no, non lo farai. Non fino a quando non ti darò il permesso."  
Stiles continuò a guardare il video come ipnotizzato, rivivendo tutte le sensazioni che Derek gli aveva fatto provare. Lo vide sculacciarlo di nuovo e poi togliergli il vibratore e lasciarlo ansimante e insoddisfatto. Lo vide allontanarsi e tornare con un frustino in mano e rabbrividì come non aveva potuto fare quella mattina, dato che non aveva idea di cosa il licantropo avesse preso.  
"Ora conterai, Stiles" lo sentì dire. "Te ne darò tre. Se sbaglierai raddoppieranno, e continueranno a raddoppiare ogni volta che commetterai un errore."  
Vide il frustino abbattersi sulle sue natiche, il suo corpo che si irrigidiva e la sua testa che scattava all'indietro e sentì la sua voce sofferente.  
"Uno."  
Poi un altro colpo, poco sotto il primo.  
"D... due."  
E ancora la terza frustata, molto in basso. Il suo grido gli mozzò il respiro.  
"T... t... tre" aveva sussurrato, stremato.  
Derek aveva lasciato cadere il frustino e gli si era avvicinato, ripetendogli che era stato molto bravo e che era fiero di lui. Poi lo aveva penetrato.  
Stiles ricordava con esattezza quello che aveva provato: lo shock per l'intrusione improvvisa e quel senso di completezza che lo coglieva tutte le volte che Derek era dentro di lui. Una sensazione che in quel momento rimpiangeva e che lo spinse a stringersi di più al corpo del suo Dom, che per tutta risposta gli infilò una mano sotto la maglietta e iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena.  
Il licantropo aveva mantenuto la promessa e lo aveva scopato con forza. Vedere se stesso, nudo e legato, mentre veniva usato così dal suo Dom, a petto nudo ma con ancora i pantaloni addosso, era una cosa stranissima ma, allo stesso tempo, tremendamente esaltante. Vedere la propria eccitazione e il modo in cui perdeva il controllo, sentirsi implorare senza pudore per avere di più, furono tutte cose che gli fecero capire, una volta di più, quanto fosse importante Derek per lui.  
Quando vide il licantropo raggiungere l'orgasmo si ritrovò a stringere i muscoli della sua apertura per riflesso, come a voler stringere ancora quel membro che non era più dentro di lui. Poi vide il Dom allontanarsi e chinarsi per liberargli le caviglie, prima di passare alle cinghie che gli bloccavano i polsi, e sospirò. Sapeva esattamente cosa stava per succedere.  
Derek lo aveva fatto girare e si era complimentato perché aveva resistito senza venire. Poi gli aveva legato di nuovo i polsi, gli aveva sollevato le gambe e lo aveva penetrato, di nuovo completamente eretto. In quel momento aveva pensato di non potercela fare, che non aveva nessuna speranza di resistere ancora e che non si sarebbe potuto sedere per almeno una settimana. Nel vedersi, tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era che ne voleva ancora, e si accorse troppo tardi che il suo respiro era diventato leggermente ansimante.  
Poi Derek era venuto di nuovo ed era uscito da lui, lasciandolo ancora una volta insoddisfatto e in lacrime. Stiles lo vide inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, infilargli tre dita dentro, tutte insieme, e prendere la sua erezione in bocca, succhiando come se volesse strappargli via l'anima. Era stato così intenso che era venuto in pochi secondi e poi aveva perso i sensi, esattamente come gli aveva promesso il suo Dom.  
A quel punto Derek si era risistemato, gli aveva liberato i polsi e lo aveva preso in braccio, dirigendosi verso la videocamera. Pochi secondi dopo lo schermo della tv si oscurò.  
Il silenzio che era calato nella stanza venne interrotto, parecchio tempo dopo, da Kevin.  
"Wow!"  
Stiles mugolò imbarazzato e nascose il viso contro il petto di Derek.  
"Scusate, è stato così intenso che ho davvero bisogno di..."  
Il mago non concluse la frase e Stiles si girò per osservarlo. La mano che gli vide usare per accarezzarsi l'inguine teso non lo rassicurò per niente.  
"Vi dispiace se...?" disse, lasciando di nuovo la frase in sospeso e facendo un cenno in direzione della sua erezione che esigeva attenzioni.  
"Sì!"  
"No."  
Stiles girò di scatto la testa verso Derek.  
"Come sarebbe a dire che non ti dispiace?" lo accusò, scioccato.  
"Il problema non è se mi dispiace o no" sbuffò il licantropo. "Il senso di questa cosa è che chi guarda il filmato deve eccitarsi e darsi piacere, proprio come se stesse guardando un qualunque film porno."  
"Non è mica necessario masturbarsi quando si guardano certi film" insistesse il ragazzo.  
Derek inarcò il sopracciglio.  
"Davvero? C'è stata una sola volta in cui tu non lo hai fatto mentre ne guardavi uno?"  
Stiles boccheggiò senza riuscire a dire nulla.  
"Ecco, appunto. E, in ogni caso, se io dico che va bene tu non hai motivo di lamentarti. Lo sai che ti sei meritato una punizione, vero?"  
Il ragazzo occhieggiò Kevin, che si stava ancora accarezzando da sopra i pantaloni, e poi si girò di nuovo verso Derek, lo sguardo implorante.  
"Avresti dovuto pensarci prima" lo gelò il suo Dom, per nulla impietosito. "In ginocchio sulle mie gambe, saranno dieci e le conterai" gli ordinò.  
Quando Stiles eseguì l'ordine lui gli abbassò i pantaloni, quel tanto che bastava per scoprire le sue natiche, nude a causa del sospensorio che lo aveva obbligato a indossare.  
"Scusa l'interruzione, Kevin, non fare caso a noi e non farti problemi, in fondo sei a casa tua" disse il licantropo, prima di alzare la mano e farla ricadere pesantemente sul sedere del suo Sub.  
Stiles iniziò a contare, imbarazzato e ferito nell'orgoglio. L'unica cosa positiva era che da quella posizione non poteva vedere Kevin, non avrebbe dovuto mostrargli il suo volto rosso di vergogna e non avrebbe rischiato di vederlo mentre si dava piacere da solo, anche se tra una sculacciata e l'altra riusciva a sentire i suoi sospiri soddisfatti.  
Il gemito che annunciava l'orgasmo del mago arrivò subito dopo l'ultimo colpo che Derek gli aveva inferto. Sapere che era stato lui a eccitarlo a quel modo non gli causava nessun tipo di piacere, al contrario di quello che succedeva quando era Derek a perdere il controllo per lui. Tutto quello che riusciva a sentire, in quel momento, era la voglia di sprofondare sotto terra per non dover affrontare né l'uno né l'altro.  
Il suo Dom, però, era di diverso avviso. Ovviamente.  
"Tirati su, Stiles" gli ordinò, dopo avergli risistemato i pantaloni.  
Lui ubbidì, seppure a malincuore, e si sedette di nuovo al suo fianco, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti in una morsa spasmodica.  
"Va tutto bene, piccolo. È finita, ora puoi rilassarti" lo rassicurò Derek, accarezzandogli la bocca con la punta del pollice, costringendolo ad allentare la presa per non ferirsi.  
Stiles lo assecondò ma non riuscì a guardarlo in faccia.  
"Sei arrabbiato con me?" insistette il licantropo, e lui scosse la testa. "Allora vuoi dirmi cosa c'è?"  
Il ragazzo era sicuro che lo sapesse già, ma a quanto sembrava voleva sentirlo dalla sua voce.  
"Mi vergogno" confessò.  
"Non ne hai motivo. Sei stato bravo e sono certo che anche Kevin è d'accordo con me."  
"E questo mi fa vergognare ancora di più."  
La risatina del mago, unita al ghigno divertito del suo Dom, fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso della sua irritazione.  
"Ti odio" disse a Derek. "Vi odio tutti e due!" aggiunse, giusto per mettere in chiaro le cose.  
Entrambi i Dom scoppiarono a ridere ma il malumore di Stiles evaporò come neve al sole quando Derek gli sollevò il viso e lo baciò con passione, per poi abbracciarlo stretto.  
"Vi manca solo un'altra cosa da fare per spezzare l'incantesimo, vero?" chiese il mago, quando si fu calmato.  
"Non ci provare, Kevin!" lo avvisò il licantropo.  
"Provare a fare cosa?" si intromise Stiles, curioso come sempre e nonostante tutto.  
"Provarci con te" gli rivelò Derek, intensificando la forza del suo abbraccio.  
Stiles si girò sorpreso verso Kevin, che scrollò le spalle e gli sorrise invitante.  
"Te l'ho già detto che sei un Sub perfetto e che faresti la felicità di qualunque Dom. Quello che è successo oggi non ha fatto che confermarlo e io sarei molto onorato se tu volessi giocare con me, qualche volta."  
Derek strinse i denti ma non disse nulla. Stiles nemmeno se ne accorse, troppo impegnato a guardar male il mago.  
"Grazie, ma no grazie! Non ci penso nemmeno! L'unico che può toccarmi è Derek, non voglio nessun altro Dom. Non ci pensare nemmeno!"  
"Peccato!"  
"Peccato un corno! E ne ho abbastanza di questa storia. Io vado a mangiare, voi maschi dominanti potete pure arrangiarvi" sbottò il ragazzo, rosso come un pomodoro, e subito dopo si liberò dalla presa del licantropo e si diede alla fuga.  
In questo modo non poté vedere lo sguardo allusivo che Kevin rivolse a Derek, né quello deciso con cui il suo Master lo ricambiò.

[25\. Yoke](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7secr8q0eho8z9a/yoke.jpg?dl=0)  
La mattina dopo Derek lo svegliò di nuovo portandogli la colazione a letto. Stiles lo ringraziò ma poi si chiuse in uno strano mutismo.  
"Sei nervoso?" gli chiese il licantropo, poco più tardi.  
Lui scrollò le spalle ma non rispose.  
"È strano pensare che tra poco non ci sarà più nessun incantesimo, vero?" riprovò.  
Stiles boccheggiò un po', prima di trovare le parole giuste per rispondere.  
"Lo so che la cosa dovrebbe farmi piacere, in fondo sta per finire tutto. Lo so, ma non riesco a smettere di sentirmi in ansia."  
"Andrà meglio quando avremo completato la lista" lo incoraggiò Derek.  
Stiles annuì, ma non sembrava troppo convinto.  
"L'ultima cosa, quella che dobbiamo fare oggi," disse ancora il ragazzo, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio "che cos'è?"  
"Vuoi toglierti subito il pensiero?" gli chiese a sua volta il licantropo.  
Lui si prese qualche istante per riflettere, ma sapeva già cosa avrebbe risposto. Non sarebbe riuscito a darsi pace se avesse dovuto aspettare ancora.  
"Sì."  
"Va bene, allora andiamo nella stanza dei giochi."  
Una volta arrivati, Derek gli indicò il pavimento e lui si inginocchiò senza nessuna esitazione. Il licantropo approvò con un cenno del capo e si allontanò per recuperare qualcosa dal tavolo. Al ragazzo fu subito chiaro che aveva già preparato tutto dalla mattina presto, se non addirittura dalla sera prima. A quanto sembrava la fine di quella storia non lasciava indifferente nemmeno lui.  
"Questo è un giogo" gli spiegò una volta che gli fu di nuovo davanti, mostrandogli una lunga asta di metallo con tre cerchi, due più piccoli alle estremità e uno più grande al centro. "In sé, non è nulla di pericoloso, né di doloroso. Serve solo per limitare i movimenti di una persona. Ora te lo metterò addosso, solleva le mani."  
Stiles eseguì e in pochi secondi si ritrovò con i cerchi di metallo chiusi intorno al collo e ai polsi. Non era comodo, ma non sarebbe stato difficile da affrontare.   
"Questo strumento è molto simile alle vecchie gogne" riprese a spiegare il licantropo. "le persone che dovevano essere punite venivano esposte nelle piazze, in una posizione molto simile a quella in cui sei tu adesso, e dovevano subire le torture e lo scherno della gente."  
Stiles deglutì, Derek gli passò un pollice sulle labbra, in un gesto che sembrava piacergli molto, e sorrise.  
"Io non ho nessuna intenzione di esporti davanti ad altre persone, l'esperienza di ieri mi basta per il resto della vita" lo tranquillizzò "e immagino che lo stesso valga per te. La parte relativa alle torture, però, ha stuzzicato la mia fantasia fin da quando ho visto che era sulla lista."  
Quella notizia lo faceva sentire già un po' meno tranquillo, ma non poteva certo dire che non se lo aspettasse, vista l'indole sadica del suo Dom.  
"In piedi, Stiles!" gli ordinò il licantropo, all'improvviso. "Chinati sul tavolo" aggiunse, quando lui si fu tirato su.  
Eseguire quel particolare ordine non fu la cosa più semplice del mondo. Con le mani bloccate in quella posizione dovette fare forza sui muscoli della schiena per evitare di accasciarsi a peso morto sul ripiano di legno, col rischio di rompersi il naso, o peggio.  
Quando si fu sistemato come gli aveva chiesto, Derek gli accarezzò le natiche.  
"Ora ti riscalderò per bene il sedere. Conta per me, Stiles."  
Il primo colpo del paddle non giunse inatteso, ma fece comunque male. Soprattutto perché la sua pelle era ancora irritata per le frustate e le sculacciate ricevute il giorno prima. Stiles contò dieci colpi e a quel punto, per fortuna, il suo Dom ritenne che il suo sedere bruciasse a sufficienza.  
"Questo è un ovetto anale. Non è grande come il dildo a cui sei abituato, ma vibra allo stesso modo."  
L'affare che gli aveva fatto vedere era piccolo e ovale e il ragazzo non sentì alcun dolore quando gli venne spinto dentro. Il disagiò iniziò quando cominciò a vibrare, perché Derek aveva fatto in modo che fosse proprio all'altezza della sua prostata.  
"Rimettiti in piedi, Stiles" gli ordinò ancora il suo Dom.  
Il ragazzo si risollevò e venne guidato al centro della stanza.  
"Ora mi divertirò" lo avvisò Derek, senza ulteriori spiegazioni.  
Posò entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi e le mosse sul suo addome e sul suo petto. Poi, all'improvviso, gli strinse entrambi i capezzoli tra le dita, tanto forte da farlo mugolare per il dolore. Glieli lasciò altrettanto velocemente e passò ad accarezzargli il membro già quasi del tutto duro, facendolo sospirare di nuovo, ma questa volta per il piacere. Stiles era talmente perso in quelle sensazioni che si accorse del cock ring di pelle solo quando ormai lo aveva già allacciato alla base della sua erezione.  
Non ci mise molto a capire che Derek, quel giorno, voleva prendersi ben più di una soddisfazione. Più o meno il tempo che l'altro impiegò per inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e prenderlo in bocca. Era così bello che Stiles si ritrovò piegato in avanti, col bacino che oscillava senza che lui potesse fermarlo.  
Il suo Dom, però, decise in fretta di voler passare ad altro e si risollevò dopo pochi minuti, con un ghigno molto poco rassicurante. Si allontanò di nuovo e recuperò alcuni oggetti di cui Stiles non avrebbe affatto sentito la mancanza quando l'incantesimo fosse stato spezzato: un flogger, un frustino e il paddle che aveva già usato. Anche se era pronto ad ammettere che poteva pure essere disposto a rivedere il suo giudizio su quest'ultimo, per quanto preferiva di gran lunga che fossero le mani del suo Dom a sculacciarlo.  
"Divarica le gambe, Stiles" lo istruì Derek, alle sue spalle. "Ora voglio che tu sia forte. Ti farò tutto quello che voglio e tu riceverai qualunque tipo di dolore deciderò di infliggerti, restando dritto e immobile. Chinati in avanti e la punizione aumenterà. Ondeggia e la punizione aumenterà. Piega le ginocchia e la punizione aumenterà. Hai capito?"  
"Si signore. Starò dritto e immobile, signore."  
"Molto bene, ora conta di nuovo per me."  
I colpi di flogger furono venti e Stiles li ricevette senza cedere, poi Derek passò al frustino. Sopportare quelli, di colpi, fu molto più difficile, e altrettanto difficile fu tenere il conto. Al decimo il licantropo si fermò e ricominciò con il paddle. In quella posizione faceva ancora più male del solito e Stiles si ritrovò, suo malgrado, col viso rigato di lacrime. Contò trenta colpi, con la voce sempre più debole e incerta, e a quel punto il suo Dom sembrò essere soddisfatto.  
"Sei diventato davvero bravo, piccolo. Ora è arrivato il momento di ricevere il tuo premio."  
Senza preavviso, violò la sua apertura con due dita, iniziando subito a muoverle al suo interno, allargandolo e tastando, alla ricerca di quel punto che gli faceva perdere la testa. Stiles fu sul punto di cedere, la mente annebbiata dal piacere improvviso. Stava per piegarsi in avanti, le gambe che tremavano, e per iniziare a ondeggiare il bacino, alla ricerca di qualcosa di più, quando si ricordò degli ordini ricevuti. Per quanto quello che gli stava dando il suo Dom, in quel momento, non fosse certo dolore, era sicuro che se avesse disatteso le sue direttive le frustate e le sculacciate sarebbero ricominciate all'istante. Perciò si fece forza e resistette, fino a quando il licantropo non si ritenne soddisfatto.  
A quel punto Derek si allontanò ancora, questa volta per azionare una leva sul muro. Stiles vide due catene scendere dal soffitto e fermarsi più o meno all'altezza del suo addome. Era chiaro che il licantropo doveva aver preparato in anticipo anche quelle, perché finivano con due specie di uncini squadrati dentro i quali si incastrava perfettamente la sbarra di ferro del giogo.  
Una volta sistemato, Stiles si ritrovò piegato a novanta, senza possibilità di muoversi e il licantropo gli si mise davanti, con i pantaloni aperti.  
"Apri la bocca" lo incoraggiò Derek. "Lo so che lo vuoi."  
E per quanto quella situazione fosse imbarazzante, il suo Dom aveva ragione. Lo voleva, voleva prendere la sua erezione in bocca, voleva sentire il suo sapere. Perciò lo fece, prima ancora che il licantropo avesse finito di parlare.  
Derek aveva afferrato le catene e le muoveva per far ondeggiare il corpo del suo Sub, anche se mai troppo forte, e lui si lasciò andare completamente e si godette l'esperienza, prendendolo fino in gola. Poi il suo Dom si allontanò e lui mugolò in protesta.  
"Tranquillo, piccolo, adesso arriva la seconda parte del tuo premio" gli disse, e lo aggirò fino a trovarsi di nuovo alle sue spalle.  
Quando sentì che afferrava il filo che pendeva dalla sua apertura, con il piccolo telecomando attaccato, il ragazzo pensò che stesse per sfilargli il vibratore. Invece il licantropo aumentò al massimo la sua velocità e lo penetrò senza perdere altro tempo.  
Stiles urlò. Sentire, allo stesso tempo, l'erezione di Derek che si muoveva dentro di lui e l'ovetto che vibrava forte era pià di quanto potesse sopportare. Il piacere aumentò in brevissimo tempo, portandolo presto al limite. Aveva un bisogno così disperato di venire che dimenticò qualunque parvenza di orgoglio gli fosse rimasta e iniziò a implorarlo senza pudore. Il suo Dom, però, non si fece impressionare.  
"Sopporta, piccolo. Ho deciso che verremo insieme."  
E la cosa, in sé, poteva anche essere interessante, se non fosse stato per il piccolo particolare che Derek aveva una resistenza invidiabile. Stiles aveva il membro congestionato e dolorante e il bisogno di raggiungere l'orgasmo gli stava facendo perdere la ragione. Senza nemmeno volerlo si ritrovò a stringere i glutei, e il sibilo che si lasciò sfuggire Derek gli fece capire che quella poteva essere la strada giusta per ottenere ciò che voleva. Perciò si mise d'impegno per serrarlo nella morsa più stretta che potesse ottenere dai suoi muscoli affaticati.  
"Meriteresti che ti lasciassi così, appeso e insoddisfatto" lo minacciò il licantropo, che aveva capito perfettamente cosa stava cercando di fare, e lui si mise a piagnucolare senza ritegno.  
"Dimmi cosa vuoi, Stiles" lo raggiunse ancora una volta la voce del suo Dom.  
Stiles avrebbe voluto dire che voleva venire, davvero, ne aveva proprio un gran bisogno. Ma qualcosa nel tono che aveva usato Derek gli impedì di farlo e lo spinse a riflettere, anche se era una cosa alquanto difficile da fare in quel frangente. Sembrava che quella domanda riguardasse qualcosa di molto più importante del sesso che stavano consumando in quel momento, e se avesse avuto la mente più lucida forse sarebbe anche riuscito a capire di cosa si trattava. Ma ragionare lucidamente era un'impresa che, in quel momento, andava decisamente oltre le sue possibilità. Quindi si limitò a dire la verità.  
"Te, voglio te! Ti prego, ne ho così bisogno..."  
Derek ringhiò e allungò una mano per togliergli il cock ring. Un istante ancora e stavano venendo entrambi.

Mezz'ora dopo erano stesi nel loro letto, dove Derek aveva portato Stiles per fargli riprendere fiato dopo averlo liberato dal giogo.  
"Cosa c'è che non va?" gli chiese il licantropo.  
"Nulla."  
"Stiles?"  
"Ora l'incantesimo è stato spezzato, vero?"  
"Sì, Kevin mi ha mandato un messaggio poco fa. Sembra che la tua aura sia di nuovo libera, qualunque cosa voglia dire."  
"Oh, capisco."  
Derek si sollevò su un gomito per poterlo guardare meglio.  
"Ora vuoi dirmi cosa ti prende?"  
"Ecco... mi chiedevo..."  
"Cosa?"  
"È un'idea stupida, davvero."  
"Stiles!"  
"Possiamo restare qui ancora per una notte?" si decise a chiedere.  
"Vuoi restare qui? In questa casa?" chiese conferma il licantropo, come se non fosse sicuro di aver capito bene.  
Stiles annuì, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.  
"Perché?"  
"Io... non lo so, mi sento solo un po' strano e..."  
"E?"  
"E mi chiedevo se... solo se ti va, ecco... se puoi fare l'amore con me. Un'ultima volta, prima di andarcene e lasciarci tutto alle spalle."  
L'espressione sul viso di Derek era strana, ma Stiles non ebbe il tempo di decifrarla perché il licantropo si chinò su di lui per baciarlo.  
"Possiamo stare qui tutto il tempo che vuoi" gli assicurò. "Ora riposa, dopo potremo fare tutto ciò che desideri."  
"Derek?" lo richiamò Stiles, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
"Sì?"  
"Grazie!"  
"Per cosa?"  
"Per esserci stato."  
"Ci sarò sempre, piccolo. Sempre!"  
E con quella promessa che gli risuonava nelle orecchie, Stiles si addormentò.

[26\. Zaffiro](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f7zo4uw4uyypame/zaffiro.jpg?dl=0)  
Era passata una settimana da quando l'incantesimo che gli aveva lanciato Winthorp era stato spezzato. Una settimana da quando la sua vita era tornata alla normalità. O almeno, era quello che Stiles aveva sperato di poter dire, a quel punto, quando tutta quella storia era iniziata.  
La verità era che in quella settimana non c'era stato proprio nulla di normale. Passava le sue giornate con la testa tra le nuvole, a ripensare a tutto quello che lui e Derek avevano fatto nell'ultimo mese, e le notti restava sveglio a rimpiangere ciò che non aveva più.  
Erano tutti preoccupati per lui, a partire da Scott e suo padre. Continuavano tutti a chiedergli se stesse bene, se la magia avesse lasciato degli strascichi strani e se avesse bisogno di qualcosa. Capì di aver toccato il fondo quando perfino Jackson si offrì di aiutarlo, chiedendo a suo padre di far causa al mago che lo aveva maledetto. Le ragazze gli stavano addosso come delle chiocce apprensive, Liam lo guardava con la stessa espressione che avrebbe avuto un cucciolo impaziente di compiacere il suo padrone, Isaac si era autoproclamato sua guardia del corpo, i gemelli e Danny si offrirono di portarlo fuori a rimorchiare e Lydia gli ordinò di fare qualcosa per risolvere la situazione, altrimenti ci avrebbe pensato lei.  
Il punto era che sapeva esattamente di che cosa aveva bisogno, solo che non era sicuro di poterlo ottenere. E, a dirla tutta, aveva una tremenda paura di scoprirlo. Era convinto che non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare un rifiuto e, allo stesso tempo, era certo che non avrebbe potuto ricevere altro.  
Alla fine, però, cedette alla necessità e quella sera decise di andare al loft. Non sapeva nemmeno se Derek sarebbe stato lì, ma sapeva che doveva vederlo, e parlargli, o non avrebbe trovato pace.  
Il licantropo lo accolse sulla porta del suo appartamento e lo invitò a sedersi sul divano. Non sembrava sorpreso di trovarselo davanti, ma non pareva nemmeno intenzionato ad aiutarlo in alcun modo. Stiles sorrise tra sé, in fondo ormai conosceva bene il suo lato sadico.  
"Ecco, mi dispiace se sono piombato qui all'improvviso, e senza nemmeno avvisare. Probabilmente ti ho disturbato e..."  
"Nessun disturbo" lo bloccò subito il licantropo.  
"Oh, ok, va bene. Sono felice che questa visita improvvisa non ti abbia creato problemi, mi sarebbe dispiaciuto davvero tanto rovinare i tuoi piani, sempre che ne avessi, perché in realtà non so se avevi programmato qualcosa o se pensavi di restare semplicemente a casa a leggere. Comunque, anche se non ti ho disturbato, ti starai di certo chiedendo perché sono piombato qui così all'improvviso."  
Lo sapeva che la stava prendendo molto alla lontana, ma in fondo lui l'aveva sempre detto di non essere una persona coraggiosa.  
"Arriva al sodo, Stiles."  
Il licantropo, invece, non era certo famoso per i giri di parole, e la sua pretesa secca non ne era che l'ennesima conferma.  
"Non è mica così semplice, sai" si lamentò il ragazzo.  
"Dimmi solo cosa vuoi e facciamola finita."  
"Lo sai cosa voglio!" sbottò lui, alzando anche un po' la voce e pentendosene subito dopo.  
"Forse sì, ma non posso essere io a dirlo per te."  
Aveva ragione, e Stiles lo sapeva. La cosa positiva era che non sembrava infastidito dalla sua presenza, né dal motivo per cui era lì. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante, questo sì, ma di cose imbarazzanti, a Derek, ne aveva già chieste tante. Per non parlare di quelle che gli aveva fatto vedere.  
"Voglio te" si decise a confessare, guardando ovunque tranne che nella sua direzione.  
"Buono a sapersi" fu il commento del licantropo, dopo alcuni lunghi minuti di assoluto silenzio durante i quali il ragazzo aveva trattenuto il fiato, in apprensione per quello che l'altro gli avrebbe risposto.  
"Non mi stai aiutando" si lamentò Stiles. "Proprio per niente."  
"Ah no? Davvero?"  
"Ti stai divertendo, vero?" lo accusò il ragazzo.  
Derek non fece nemmeno il più piccolo sforzo per negare l'evidenza.  
"In effetti..."  
"Va bene, ho capito. Venire qui è stata un'idea stupida, lo sapevo, anche se avevo sperato che... Scusa se ti ho disturbato e se ti ho fatto perdere tempo."  
Stiles si alzò di scatto dal divano, ma fece in tempo a fare un solo passo prima che Derek gli stringesse il polso in una morsa d'acciaio. La sua espressione era del tutto cambiata, in quel momento lo stava fissando estremamente serio, senza più nessuna traccia di divertimento.  
"Ti fidi di me, Stiles?" gli chiese.  
Quello fu un colpo basso. Stiles sentì le lacrime riempirgli gli occhi ma non riuscì a fare nulla per ricacciarle indietro.  
"Lo sai che è così! Avevi detto che te lo avevo dimostrato, avevi detto che non ne dubitavi più!" lo accusò, ferito.  
"Le cose sono cambiate" disse ancora il licantropo, e ogni parola che pronunciava era una pugnalata al cuore del ragazzo. "L'incantesimo non esiste più, Stiles, sei libero, non c'è più alcun motivo per il quale dovremmo stare insieme. Non hai più bisogno di me."  
"Sono qui!" urlò lui. "Sono qui perché ti voglio, perché è evidente che ho bisogno di te, disperatamente, e tu... tu stai..."  
"Io ti sto impedendo di andartene" lo interruppe Derek.  
Stiles si calmò quasi di colpo. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano del licantropo, che gli teneva ancora intrappolato il polso, e poi lo risollevò per fissarlo negli occhi, senza riuscire a nascondere la sorpresa per quella semplice verità.  
"Non vuoi che me ne vada?" pigolò.  
"Quello che voglio, quello che voglio davvero, è sbatterti sul mio letto e scoparti fino a farti dimenticare persino il tuo nome. È il minimo che ti meriti per avermi fatto aspettare un'intera settimana."  
"Oh..." esalò il ragazzo, a corto di parole.  
"Già, oh" lo scimmiottò. "Al momento, però, ritengo sia più importante chiarire le cose tra noi."  
"Mi fido di te" disse Stiles, facendo un passo verso di lui.  
Derek sospirò, poi sorrise, con quell'espressione innocente che faceva preoccupare Stiles ogni volta che la vedeva.  
"Lo so. E io mi fido di te, ma avevo comunque deciso di darti al massimo altri tre giorni, poi ti avrei rapito e avrei fatto in modo che capissi esattamente di che cosa avevi bisogno."  
"Lo so di cosa ho bisogno: di te! Lo so da un sacco di tempo."  
"E la cosa mi fa immensamente piacere, anche se mi chiedo perché tu abbia aspettato tanto se davvero lo sapevi, ma dobbiamo ancora capire in che modo hai bisogno di me."  
Stiles lo guardò come se fosse stupido. Ponderò perfino l'idea di fargli uno o due disegnini, per aiutarlo a capire il concetto. Derek, però, doveva aver capito che direzione avevano preso i suoi pensieri, perché sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Devi decidere che cosa vuoi, perché ti assicuro che io non ho nessun dubbio sui miei desideri. A me piace dominarti, Stiles" gli spiegò.  
Il ragazzo trattenne il fiato per qualche istante, poi fece una cosa che l'altro non si sarebbe mai aspettato: piegò le ginocchia e si abbassò fino a mettersi in ginocchio davanti a lui, in una posizione molto simile a quella che assumeva quando stavano giocando una delle loro scene. E se non era proprio la stessa la colpa era del licantropo, che gli teneva ancora il braccio.  
"E a me piace essere dominato" affermò, sicuro di sé. "Non c'è proprio nulla da decidere."  
"Davvero? È questo quello che vuoi?"  
"Oh Dio, sì. Assolutamente!"  
Derek lo tirò per il polso, sollevandolo e trascinandoselo addosso, e lo baciò come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.  
"Ne sei certo? Perché potrei anche farne a meno se per te fosse un peso e..."  
Questa volta fu il turno di Stiles di interromperlo.  
"Ti amo, Derek. Ti amo e mi fido di te, e mi piace essere dominato se sei tu a farlo. Mi piace immensamente! Il solo pensiero di te che mi dai degli ordini mi fa eccitare. Anche se confesso che ho qualche problema con il dolore, perlomeno con certi tipi di dolore, e con qualcuno degli oggetti che abbiamo usato nelle scorse settimane. Ecco, magari dovremmo discutere di alcune cose, perché non ho nessuna intenzione di ripetere certe esperienze, ma posso assicurarti che non sono mai stato così certo di qualcosa in tutta la mia vita."  
"Mi ami?" chiese conferma il licantropo.  
"Così, solo per curiosità: hai sentito altro di quello che ho detto?"  
"Ho sentito tutto, ma al momento vorrei che ci concentrassimo sulla cosa più importante."  
"Sì, ti amo! Contento?"  
Un istante dopo Stiles era stato rovesciato sul divano e si era ritrovato con un licantropo molto eccitato, e decisamente contento, spalmato addosso che gli stava esplorando le tonsille con entusiasmo. Derek si sollevò da lui solo quando ormai il ragazzo pensava che sarebbe svenuto per la mancanza di aria. O per il piacere che gli stava regalando, ma la mancanza di aria era la scusa migliore per mantenere intatto il suo orgoglio di uomo ormai navigato.  
"C'è ancora qualcosa di cui dobbiamo parlare" disse quello che, a tutti gli effetti, era di nuovo il suo Dom.  
"Ma non mi dire."  
Invece di confessargli i suoi sentimenti, però, come ci si sarebbe aspettati e come sarebbe stato carino fare in una situazione del genere, Derek si alzò e si allontanò. Al suo ritorno aveva una scatola bianca in mano.  
"No, sul serio, di nuovo? Mi perseguiteranno anche nei sogni, poco ma sicuro, e poi dovrai pagarmi uno strizzacervelli, visto che la colpa della mia pazzia sarà tua e..."  
"Aprila, coraggio" lo interruppe, ancora una volta, il licantropo.  
"Era un ordine?"  
"Volevi che lo fosse?"  
Stiles trattenne il respiro per qualche secondo. In effetti sì, gli sarebbe piaciuto ricevere un ordine, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di confessarglielo. Non in quel momento, almeno, visto che si era già esposto così tanto. Perciò ricacciò indietro il suo principio di eccitazione all'idea di Derek che se lo metteva sulle ginocchia per dargli un paio di sculacciate e riprese a parlare come se il pensiero di essere dominato non lo avesse nemmeno sfiorato.  
"Davvero, ma non potevamo starcene tranquilli, per stasera? Prendercela con calma, senza cose strane, solo qualche chiacchierata tranquilla e qualche coccola, o..."  
"Aprila, Stiles!"  
Questa volta era davvero un ordine, senza alcun dubbio, e sapeva di non poter disubbidire, né di volerlo fare, se era solo per quello. Quando sollevò il coperchio, però, gli mancò il fiato e le lacrime ricominciarono a scorrere sul suo viso, ma questa volta non pensò neppure di fermarle.  
"Ti piace?" gli chiese il licantropo, sedendosi di nuovo al suo fianco e appoggiandogli un braccio sulle spalle.  
"È... è..."  
"È tuo" disse Derek.  
"È perfetto."  
"È un simbolo, lo sai. Non sei obbligato ad accettarlo, se non lo vuoi posso riprendermelo e buttarlo da qualche parte, non voglio che tu ti senta costretto in nessun modo, anche se..."  
Stiles si strinse la scatola al petto e lo fissò con uno sguardo battagliero.  
"Hai detto che è mio e ora me lo tengo! Col cavolo che te lo ridò."  
Derek sorrise, sollevato, e si chinò a baciarlo.  
"Posso mettertelo?" gli domandò quando si separarono.  
Stiles annuì e gli passò la scatola. Il licantropo la appoggiò sul divano e poi si alzò in piedi, tirando un braccio del suo ragazzo per spingerlo a imitarlo. Quando gli fu davanti, Derek iniziò a spogliarlo. Procedette con calma, senza nessuna fretta, prendendosi anche il tempo per fargli qualche carezza di tanto in tanto. Quando Stiles fu completamente nudo tornò al divano e prese il collare adagiato all'interno della scatola.  
Era di pelle nera, di una forma molto simile a quella del modello che gli aveva fatto indossare la prima volta che erano stati a casa di Kevin. Nella parte che si poggiava alla base del suo collo, però, al posto del semplice anello di metallo c'era uno zaffiro, enorme a parere del ragazzo, dello stesso colore degli occhi da licantropo del suo Dom. Prima non stava scherzando, era davvero perfetto, non riusciva a immaginarne un altro che potesse rappresentare meglio la loro relazione.  
Derek glielo allacciò al collo e poi fece un passo indietro per contemplare lo spettacolo.  
"Bellissimo" commentò, con la voce terribilmente roca. "E tutto mio" aggiunse, dimostrando che non stava affatto parlando del collare.  
Stiles fu attraversato da un brivido e sentì l'eccitazione risvegliarsi, ma c'era ancora un dubbio da chiarire, che gli rodeva il cuore come un tarlo.  
"Sei sicuro di volere proprio me? Voglio dire," aggiunse quando vide Derek fissarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato "sono io, sono solo io, e non sono mai stato nulla di speciale."  
"Ti amo, Stiles. Proprio perché sei tu e perché sei sempre stato speciale. E sei tutto ciò che voglio e di cui ho bisogno."  
"Mi ami davvero?"  
"E tu? Mi ami davvero?" gli chiese a sua volta il licantropo. "Sicuro che non dipenda solo dalla situazione che abbiamo dovuto vivere? Magari ti manca solo il sesso."  
"Ma per favore! Sono innamorato di te da settimane. Perché pensi che ti abbia chiesto di fare l'amore così tante volte negli ultimi giorni, altrimenti?"  
"Perché ti piace quando ti scopo?"  
"Puoi giurarci che mi piace! Ti amo Derek, e sono felice e in pace col mondo quando mi domini, anche se non ho dimenticato che dobbiamo ancora parlare della parte relativa al dolore, ma non voglio solo questo. Io non... quello che desidero... non voglio solo una scopata, o una scena, o delle coccole. Io voglio tutto. Ho bisogno di tutto!"  
Derek lo baciò non appena finì di parlare.  
"Sei mio, Stiles" affermò, qualche minuto più tardi. "Il tuo corpo, il tuo cuore e la tua anima sono miei. Non mi accontenterò di nulla di meno, mai. E sono felice di sapere che per te è lo stesso."  
Stiles annuì, gli occhi lucidi, e Derek lo baciò ancora.  
"Bene" disse, quando si separarono di nuovo. "Ora che abbiamo chiarito la parte relativa ai sentimenti, direi che possiamo anche passare alla fase sesso sfrenato."  
"Ma che romantico" lo prese in giro il ragazzo.  
"Mi hai fatto aspettare una settimana, Stiles. Un'intera settimana senza poter sentire il tuo calore avvolgermi. Hai idea di quanto ne abbia bisogno?"  
"Se è anche solo la metà di quanto ne ho bisogno io, credo che potremmo anche sfondarlo, il tuo letto."  
Invece, fecero le cose con calma. Derek sembrava voler riscoprire tutto il suo corpo, centimetro per centimetro. Lo accarezzò, lo baciò e lo leccò, e poi ricominciò tutto da capo. Lo preparò con una cura infinita, stando attento a non procurargli il minimo fastidio, e quando scivolò dentro di lui le sue spinte furono lente, dolci e gentili. Fu incredibilmente bello e quando sentì giungere l'orgasmo Stiles ne fu quasi dispiaciuto, perché avrebbe interrotto quel momento perfetto. Tuttavia, non riuscì a trattenersi a lungo e riversò il suo piacere tra i loro corpi, pochi istanti prima che Derek si svuotasse dentro di lui.  
Molto tempo dopo, la voce del licantropo attirò la sua attenzione.  
"Vuoi dirlo agli altri? Che stiamo insieme, intendo."  
"Sì" gli rispose Stiles, senza la minima esitazione. "Voglio poterti abbracciare e baciare quando ne ho voglia, senza dovermi nascondere. Magari evitiamo di raccontare la parte sul BDSM, però, con credo che il cuore di Scott reggerebbe."  
"Come glielo vuoi spiegare? In teoria, noi non ci saremmo potuti vedere nel periodo in cui eri in quarantena, e se non vuoi dire la verità sull'incantesimo..."  
"Kevin si inventerà qualcosa" disse, cercando senza troppo successo di nascondere uno sbadiglio.  
"A proposito di Kevin..."  
"Non ho nessuna intenzione di giocare con lui, Derek!"  
"E ci mancherebbe!" ringhiò il licantropo. "Tu non giocherai con nessuno che non sia il sottoscritto. Mai!"  
"Allora cosa c'è? Se è per il fatto che ci sta provando con Jackson, non sono fatti nostri. E, in ogni caso, a Mister Simpatia un po' di disciplina non farebbe male."  
"Kevin ci sta provando con...? Ok, no, non mi interessa, non è questo il punto."  
"E allora qual è?"  
"Domani organizzerà una serata a casa sua. Ci ha invitato e ho deciso che parteciperemo."  
"Perché?" piagnucolò Stiles. "Non mi piace stare in mezzo a tutta quella gente che mi fissa come se fossi un taglio di carne da gustare, lo sai, e sono anche rimasto traumatizzato dall'ultima volta. Non voglio andarci."  
"Fattene una ragione. Ora che ti ho rivendicato voglio che lo sappiano tutti. Quando vedranno il collare capiranno che devono starti alla larga, e se qualcuno fosse così stupido da provarci comunque avrei finalmente tutto il diritto di farlo a pezzi."  
Stiles lo fissò sbalordito.  
"Wow! Ho appena scoperto che la tua gelosia mi eccita" rivelò, ondeggiando i fianchi per dimostrare che non stava mentendo.  
"Davvero? Buono a sapersi" si compiacque Derek.  
Un istante dopo era di nuovo sopra di lui. Questa volta, però, non ci fu nulla di dolce. Il licantropo lo fece girare e lo costrinse a mettersi a quattro zampe, poi lo penetrò senza tanti complimenti.  
Stiles ebbe giusto il tempo di pensare che gli sarebbero rimasti e segni delle sue mani sui fianchi per settimane, prima di soccombere al piacere. Andò incontro alle sue spinte finché ne ebbe la forza, poi le sue braccia cedettero e lui collassò sul materasso, la schiena piegata con un'angolatura quasi impossibile da sostenere e il sedere in alto, a completa disposizione del suo Dom.  
Derek affondava in lui con forza, sempre più veloce, e se lo tirava contro a ogni spinta per riuscire ad arrivare il più a fondo possibile. Stiles non oppose nessuna resistenza, felice di poterlo sentire di nuovo dentro di sé. Gli permise di fare tutto quello che voleva, limitandosi a godersela e a esternare il suo piacere con gemiti, sospiri e urla di soddisfazione. Non provò nemmeno a toccarsi per dare sollievo alla sua erezione congestionata, certo che il suo Dom si sarebbe preso cura di lui se e quando fosse giunto il momento.  
Era bellissimo, e si sentiva benissimo, e avrebbe desiderato restare così per sempre. Ormai aveva accettato il fatto che solo con Derek sprofondato dentro di lui riusciva a sentirsi completo, e non gli bastava mai. Fino a qualche settimana prima quella consapevolezza lo avrebbe terrorizzato a morte, in quel momento, invece, lo rendeva solo immensamente felice. Amava Derek, e Derek amava lui, e stavano insieme, di nuovo, senza nessun incantesimo tra di loro. Provava una gioia così grande che si sentiva scoppiare il cuore.  
Poi, però, il piacere surclassò tutte la altre sensazioni. Il suo Dom aveva portato una mano tra le sue gambe e aveva iniziato ad accarezzarlo con decisione e Stiles perse ogni possibilità di mantenere il controllo.  
Venne con un gemito profondo, nel momento stesso il cui Derek gli diede il permesso di farlo. Il suo orgasmo fu talmente intenso che non accorse nemmeno che il licantropo si era svuotato dentro di lui subito dopo. Lo capì solo qualche minuto più tardi, quando sentì il suo seme caldo uscire dalla sua apertura e scivolargli lungo le cosce.  
Derek si godette lo spettacolo in silenzio, prima di aiutarlo a sdraiarsi prono e allontanarsi verso il bagno. Tornò poco dopo, con una salvietta bagnata che usò per ripulirlo, sia dietro che davanti. Poi si coricò al suo fianco, tirandoselo il più vicino possibile per evitare che finisse sopra la zona umida sulle lenzuola.  
Stiles si decise a parlare solo molto tempo dopo.  
"Vuoi davvero andare da Kevin, domani?"  
"Sì."  
"E vuoi che tutti vedano il collare?"  
"Puoi starne certo."  
"Non voglio passare la serata mezzo nudo."  
"E io non voglio che gli altri ti vedano mezzo nudo, almeno su questo siamo d'accordo."  
"Oh, siamo d'accordo anche su altro" gli assicurò il ragazzo, sfregandoglisi contro in maniera allusiva, almeno fino a quando il suo Dom non lo strinse più forte nel suo abbraccio per farlo stare fermo. "Quindi cosa mi dovrò mettere?" riprese il discorso.  
"Una semplice camicia con i primi bottoni aperti, e niente pantaloni che mettono in mostra il sedere, questa volta."  
"Bene, mi fa piacere."  
Nel loft scese di nuovo il silenzio, interrotto di nuovo da Stiles una decina di minuti più tardi.  
"Derek?"  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"Ti amo, lo sai? Ti amo davvero, e la magia non c'entra nulla."  
"Lo so."  
"Non sono mai stato così felice in vita mia."  
"Mi fa piacere."  
"E mi eccita da morire essere il tuo Sub."  
"E a me eccita da morire essere il tuo Dom."  
Stiles ridacchiò.  
"Credi che dovremmo ringraziare Winthorp? In fondo, se non fosse stato per lui non ci saremmo mai messi insieme" considerò.  
"Ti sbagli. Forse ci sarebbe voluto un po' più di tempo, ma alla fine sarei riuscito comunque a farti mio."  
"Mi volevi? Anche da prima dell'incantesimo?" si stupì il ragazzo.  
"Credo di averti voluto fin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, anche se ci ho messo un po' a capirlo."  
"Oh!"  
Questa volta fu Derek a sbuffare divertito, incapace di resistere alla sua espressione scioccata.  
"Ti amo, Stiles!" gli confessò. "E non ti lascerò mai andare. Passerò il resto della mia vita a renderti felice. È una promessa."  
"Lo so. Mi fido di te!"  
Pochi minuti dopo erano entrambi addormentati, stretti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.


End file.
